Close Your Eyes
by Eruthiawenie
Summary: When I moved to California to help with the new Avengers movie, I expected to meet a lot of interesting people; including the famous ones too. But I did not expect to meet, and befriend, a very interesting person whom I've only seen on TV and tumblr. Tom Hiddleston/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers!**

**So, this was actually a story I planned on writing for my dear friend Amy, yes that is her real name. The character (my OC), Amie, is actually based off of my friend Amy. So many Amy's I know… but this story was written for her and I thought what the hell, I'll post in on FF. So here it is!**

**Tibbles.**

I love my life.

No, I seriously love my life.

I'll start from the beginning so you don't think I'm just being overdramatic.

About six months ago, I entered an online contest to help with the props, costumes, and makeup for the next Avengers movie. Obviously I didn't plan on actually winning anything. The only thing I did was upload a few of my best pieces of art- yes I'm an artist- and a three page paper on why I would love to have this job. I checked my email after a month of me sending my contest entry, that's when I got the amazing news that I had won. First I was thinking that this was a joke, a prank some asshole was trying to pull on me; but no, it was real. The email contained very reliable information on how to contact the director for the Avengers movie; Joss Whedon. Ergo, his professional cell phone number!

It turned out that Joss had wanted me to move to California to help with the upcoming movie, which I wasn't surprised, it's not like I was going to work for the movie props and whatnot at home, right? Joss even told me that he would pay for any travel expenses and for me an apartment to live in. Not a bad deal.

I was happy about it, but of course, my mother wasn't. Saying that a 20 year old girl doesn't need to be moving from a small town in Michigan to a big city place like California. I couldn't blame her to be honest; I was afraid too. But I wasn't about to let my fear pass me up on this amazing, once-in-a-lifetime chance. So after packing all of my belongings, and extra stuff I may need, I headed out to the airport with my mom hot on my heals, ripping my ear off with safety precautions that I need to take and how I should call her every hour that I can.

As soon as my plane landed Joss had met me at the airport, knowing I was young and far away from home he didn't like the idea of me waltzing around the dangerous city of L.A. by myself; so thoughtful.

I smiled at Joss as he stepped out of the car.

"Hey!" He returned the smile.

"It's finally nice to actually meet you, Mr. Whedon!" I gushed as I held out my hand for him to shake. The wind was blowing rather harsh that day, though it felt good because of the insane heat, and I had to move my black hair out of my eyes so I can get a good look at him.

Joss stood there smiling as he took my hand and shook it. He was dressed rather casual actually. I was okay with that because I wasn't dressed up that fancy either. He wore a blue plain shirt with jeans and a pair of chucks.

He's already my best friend.

As for me, I was wearing a loose, white t-shirt that reached slightly passed my hips that had the X-Men logo on the front, a pair of black skinny jeans, and white flip-flops. My pale completion was extremely contrasting against my dark jeans while my white shirt helped made me look a bit bleached, I guess.

Nonetheless, Joss kept his hand in mine as he motioned for a few people to go grab my luggage.

"Alright, Amie," He began with a playful tone. "I like you, but I'll like you a lot more if you don't call my Mr. Whedon, okay? I don't want to smite someone with amazing talents such as yourself. I need you."

We both let out a chuckle.

"I'll be sure not to call you that again, Joss my boss." He rolled his eyes with a smile as we stepped into the air-conditioned car.

We basically spent the rest of the car ride talking about random things. At first he was telling me that he was glad to find someone with my art style. I felt a little embarrassed, I knew it was a good artist, but damn. He made me look like I was Picasso. Then we moved on to talking about the film, what I was to expect and whatnot; the basics. He also mentioned that I might be working with a few actors, as in helping them and making sure they're comfortable. It was something that most of the crew ended up doing one time or another.

After that, we were talking about comics when the car stopped at my hotel Joss had picked out for me. We said our goodbyes and I went inside to check out my new home. And mind I tell you, it was absolutely perfect!

That's where it leads to now. After being here, working with the crew for about five months now. I haven't got the meet the actors sadly, seeing that the crew has only been working on the backgrounds and getting things together before they actually started shooting. Wait, I take what I said about not meeting any of the actors. I met Chris Evans one day as he came in to talk to Joss about the script. We only talked for about ten minutes, but by god, I loved it. He was a very attractive man.

One day, while I was working on one of the electrical boxes that would be used as a replacement amp, my coworker, Sam, had told me a rumor that some of the actors were coming in today.

"Seriously, Amie," Sam said with his childish smile playing on his lips. "This time I think it's for real. They might be coming in today."

Just like me, Sam hadn't been here for the first Avengers movie and missed out on getting to meet the cast.

I rolled my eyes. Like I haven't heard this before.

"That's what was said two months ago- they never came."

Sam was fake pouting. It was cute- not going to lie. Sam wasn't ugly, he was tiny guy, in his late 20s. He had light brown hair that was always shaggy and in his eyes, with the skin of someone who spent their days in the sun. Next to me he always looked like a potato. Even though I've lived here for five months I still can't manage to get a right tan. I burn, and that's it. No tanning involved.

"Oh, I think they'll be here today." He replied pulling on a wire that was sticking out of the amp I was working on.

"Sam, I don't think you should be pulling on that." Sam only shrugged. He was wearing rubber gloves after all, but still. It could shock him.

"I still think they'll come today."

I shook my head. "Why? It doesn't matter. It's not like they'll waltz in here and wanna be buddy-buddy with us, Sam. We're the crew, be basically don't matter."

Sam looked taken back. "You're talking about me, right? Because unlike you, who's going to work with them, I am the one who sits in the background playing electrician all god damn day."

"Oh, don't even start, Sam!" I wasn't in the mood to be dealing with this right now.

I buried my face inside the amp that was a whole half of my 5 foot 5 frame when I heard Sam walking away.

"Okay, leave without a word I would too!" I yelled at him. Bastard just left without a single word. Did I piss him off? I don't think so. I didn't really say anything that might cause him to be mad at me. Did I?

I shrugged if off and went back to rewiring the amp. My mother used to work on computers a lot when I was younger. I would always sit around and watch her do so. I grew up watching my mom work with technology, so, of course I know a thing or two about technical wiring and whatnot.

I had told Joss after a week of working with him and his crew that I was pretty knowledgeable in the field of technology, so he has me doing miner adjustments and fixing small problems with some of the machinery.

Pulling up my rubber glove on my right hand I heard someone tap the top of the amp. It was probably Sam wanting my attention. Too bad for him, I was still upset that he decided to have an outburst on me and walk away like nothing happened. So I ignored him.

He again, tapped on the top of the amp. This time, a little more impatient.

Frustrated with the wires not connecting with the places they're supposed to connect with and with Sam's impatient tapping, I threw the wires down.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled, moving my head out from the box.

As soon as I stood up, I realized that wasn't Sam who was doing the tapping; it was Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston, who just happened to look like they were holding back laughs.

I did not just cuss out the men I'm supposed to keep happy. _Shit._

But, they kind of look happy?

"Well," Chris said in his Australian accent. "That wasn't very nice." But instead of wearing a scowl, he had a smile on his face.

"Rude it was," Tom said, smiling too at my most likely flustered, red face.

"Rude indeed," Chris agreed.

I wanted to crawl back inside of the amp and cry. I just embarrassed myself in front of Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston. They probably think I'm a moron.

Maybe I could use one of the thicker wires in the amp to use as a noose and hang myself.

"I- I am so sorry!" I held my hands up in my defense, but my left hand was caught on a wire and my hand was pulled back down. I didn't expect that to happen so I let out a small squeak.

Both Chris and Tom let out chuckles at my embarrassing act and my face just went redder than I ever thought it could.

Yelp… that wire noose would do. Oh, yes, it'll do just fine.

"Look, I didn't know it was you, I really am sorry!" I pulled the wire from around my wrist and stood up.

Chris shook his head.

"Oh, don't worry about it." He said with a smile. A dazzling smile might I add.

"Rough day?" Tom added, and raised his right brow.

I gave a small cheap laugh and pulled my gloves off. I kept my eyes down from the embarrassment. Last thing I wanted to do was look at them the wrong way and them damn me to hell. I highly doubted they would, but still.

"Yeah, but it's nothing really." I placed my gloves in the back of my jeans and finally looked up to meet a pair of brilliant, sky blue eyes. Tom's eyes were mesmerizing, that's for damn sure.

"Oh, is it?" He smiled again, showing off a set of perfectly straight, white teeth. My heart hurt at his beauty. "I'm Tom Hiddleston, by the way." He said offering out his hand.

I hesitated a bit, then took his warm hand in mine and shook it lightly. Chris repeated the motion saying, "And I'm Chris Hemsworth." _That deep voice of his…_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and smiled.

"I know who you are," I said, then thought better of it. I didn't want to seem like a stalker. "I mean, I've watched the movies you've both played in. Not that I watched them to stalk you or anything I just-"

"What's your name?" Tom asked, Chris and him smiling even wider at my embarrassing rant. I felt my stomach drop, and tears threatened to sting my eyes. I wasn't used to be pushed under so much stress. I felt like I was going to go into a panic attack. God, I can't handle situations like these!

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, worry was slightly in his voice.

I caught my breath and forced my nerves to calm down. Closing my eyes I let out a long breath. "I'm fine, sorry about that. I'm Amie Baron," That noose never sounded so good right now. It only took a few steps. Grab the wire, wind it up, make a noose, hang it from a high point, place around neck, and let my worries go.

But sadly, I'm not a coward nor do I have the balls to so something like that. So, I have to embrace my embarrassment!

Chris made a face and reached into his pants pulling out his cell phone. Making another face he told Tom he had to go, and waved and said goodbye to the both of us.

"Well then," Tom began once it was just us, and the other crew members that were 'working' around Tom and I. I'm not stupid, they were listening to what was going on. Nosy bastards. "I'm guessing you're one of the crew members, so would you know where Joss Whedon is?" His words were polite, but his tone was playful. Makin' me swoon over here, Tommy…

"Uh, I do actually," I said scratching the side of my nose like an idiot. "He's not here at the moment, but I could have him… call you?" Tom threw me a toothy smile.

"Could you just give him a message for me then, Ms. Baron?" Dear god, he used my last name.

"You can call me Amie instead, Mr. Hiddleston." I blushed a bit when he shook his head, all the while keeping his beautiful blue eyes locked on mine own grayish eyes.

"And I would ask you to do the same, Amie," _Dear god, _he spoke my actual name… I'm gonna faint.

He scrunched his nose up in a cute way, "Calling me 'Mr' kind of makes me feel old, you know?"

I let out a small laugh. This guy…

"Yeah, of course. What was the messaged you wanted me to give to Joss?"

"Oh, I almost forgot." Tom, don't do this to me. Don't keep making those faces… "A few of the cast members, including myself, are having a small get-together before we start filming the movie. He's invited, of course." I nodded my head in understanding, saying I would pass the message on to him.

"Just tell him I'll text him the place and time." He said, grinning. I'm dead. It's official. I'm dying because of this man.

"Hopefully I'll see you around then, Amie," He said with a wink. I wonder if they'll put on my tombstone 'CAUSE OF DEATH: TOM HIDDLESTON'.

I couldn't help myself from laughing a little and nodded once again. Tom turned to leave and I kind of felt disappointed; I didn't want him to leave just yet.

I pulled my gloves out of my pocket and shoved them on. Time to get back to work, no more fantasy. Just as soon as I was about to stick my head back into the amp I heard Tom call my name. Looking up, he was walking back towards me. Me? Was he talking to some other chick named Amie? I sure hope not. Because- oh god, he's here.

"Forgive me for forgetting again, but would you like to come to the get-together?" Come again?

My eyes almost bulged out of my head. "Me, you want me to come?" I said pointed toward my chest. I hope he's not joking, because I don't think I could stand it any longer.

"Of course you," He laughed. I was dumbfounded. What do I say? I know I'm supposed to say yes or no, but what else do I say?

"I, uh, would love to, but isn't it supposed to be just for the cast?" Tom shrugged his shoulders.

"Technically, yes. But we're allowed to bring a plus one." My face flushed.

"You're wanting me to be your plus one?" I squeaked.

"If you're okay with it, then yes, I do." That damn smile…

This almost feels unreal. Tom Hiddleston is asking me to accompany him to a small party? I've probably hit my head when I heard the tapping, that was probably Sam, and I am dreaming this. Yelp, sounds logical.

"Do you?" I didn't realize I was being so quite arguing with myself. Stupid, Tom must think I'm ignoring him and that I don't want to go.

As if reading my mind, Tom added, "If you don't want to go, then it's fine with me." I looked him in the eyes, and he looked a bit disappointed.

"No- I would love to go!" I finally found my voice and came to my sense. "I just- it took me by surprise, that's all." Tom smiled.

"Perfect then, Amie." He said pulling out his phone. "And what' your number, if I may ask?"

Oh, Tom… you're so polite it makes me want to cry. I smiled shyly and told him my number.

"Alright then, I best be off." He said turning, then added. "I'll text you the time and place, but I'll need your address."

"My address?" Oh duh, dumb fuck. Before I corrected myself Tom piped in.

"So I can pick you up, you silly girl,"

"Hah, right…" Why am I so stupid around gorgeous guys?

"So, I'll see you then, Amie Baron." He said with a wink, turning to leave. Thank god he actually left this time; he didn't have to see my flustered face. I'll have to tear his damn beautiful eye off to stop him from winking.

I looked over and there stood Sam looking pretty smug.

I held up my finger. "Don't." And before anything else was said, I straightened my gloves and went back to work.

"I told you they were coming, Amie!" Sam yelled.

"Fuck off, dude."

"So, how was it?" He said above me, most likely leaning on the amp.

I scoffed. "What do you mean?"

"Please, Tom Hiddleston just asked you out, and you're not going to tell me about it?"

I don't feel like dealing with him, but the butterflies in my stomach helped ease my anger toward him at the moment. "What's there to talk about, and he didn't ask me out, you dumbass. He just asked me to come with him as his 'plus one' to a small get-together. Nothin' fancy."

"Right…" I swear he just rolled his eyes. "Maybe you'll finally get laid!"

I felt the blood from my face immediately drop as my anger rose and the butterflies disappeared. In my anger fit I threw my head up ready to scream at Sam, but adding to my dumbassery, I hit my head on the roof of the amp and after a seconds of searing pain, everything went black.

**Thoughts, questions, comments? I'll take em' all.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Tibbles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so surprised with the feed back I got for the story. I figured everyone would've been like, "Ugh, not another Tom Hiddleston fan fiction!" But you guys are awesome! So far I have over 500 hits for the story. I'm pumped!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, I really appreciate your support. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but there was a freak storm that hit my state, which is Ohio, and 2/3 of people's homes were without power, including mine. There's a huge ass tree knocked down in my back yard too. Not only that, but I moved out of my house due to my step mom, and things didn't go too well. Sherriff was called, and I was called a worthless piece of shit. What a day. Only one I regret hurting was my dad- he's the one who actually treated me like a human being. He even told me he was proud of me. Broke my heart. I cried for hours that night just because I hurt him, even though he kept telling me it was okay and not to worry about it. So I am a bit emotional right now.**

**And to my anon review: I didn't know you couldn't use actual celebrities in a fan fiction; I never read the terms and agreements, but no one ever does. Plus there's a million stories on FF that have real people in them. But thanks for the heads up! I'm really glad you like the story and I'll try to update more often than I normally do!**

**And without further ado…**

Today was the day. But not just any day, the day that I, Amie Baron, go to a small get-together with the one and only, Tom Hiddleston.

After speaking with him at work a few days ago, like he said, he text me the date and time of the party later on the following night. He told me it wasn't a fancy dress-up party, but an evening gown would be nice. Though he told me to wear whatever I felt comfortable in, as was he, so it gave me enough courage to actually wear what I plan on wearing.

I looked over at the clock standing on my nightstand, it said it was 6:24 pm. The party doesn't start til eight, but Tom wants to pick me up at seven. I don't know why, nor did I ask or complain. Come on, would you? If a sex-god, actor like Tom Hiddleston wanted to pick you up an hour early, would you ask 'Why'? Didn't think so.

After looking at my clock, I snuck a peak of myself in my mirror, afraid of what I would see. I didn't look too bad. I just had a minor case of bed-head and I was still in my jam jams.

Looking back at my clock and at my awful form before me in my mirror, I was weighing out the possibilities of me getting ready and actually looking decent before Tom got here. I kind of overslept due to the fact that I woke up rather early that day, got home late from work, and my mother called me upset about something and wouldn't let me sleep. So needless to say, I wasn't able to fall asleep til around three or four that night. I stopped keeping track of the time after three.

The clock now said 6:29. I groaned.

Pealing off my night shirt and kicking off my shorts, along with my panties, I ran into my bathroom for a quick five minute shower. Usually when my hair was wet it would curl up and if I fixed it right, it would look pretty cute. Hopefully my hair wouldn't fail me now. And if it didn't, I would drop to my knees and pray to the gods with my thank you. In my thank you, Tom Hiddleston would be dressed as Loki, a god, and which I would be kneeling in front of… I slapped myself in the face, letting my hand linger on my now burning cheek, I slowing dragged it down my face.

What the hell was I thinking? Not only was I thinking about Tom dressed as Loki, but I was actually going to a party with Tom. Tom Hiddleston! This isn't some boy from my high school class, or a random guy I met at a music store, no, he was a famous actor. A really handsome, gorgeous, beautiful, thoughtful, nice actor. What would I compare to him? I'm nothing when standing next to that man, and yet he wanted to me to go to a party with him? I'm sorry, it didn't feel real to me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and to loosen up my hair. Grabbing a towel I quickly dried myself off, and just to my luck, my hair did curl, and reached just past my breast. That's a bit of relief off my shoulders for a bit, until I realized the time, 6:56.

Five minute shower my ass! I took longer than I had originally expected! Oh shit, Tom's going be here in four minutes. And I'm not even close to being ready…

I ran out of my bathroom and down my hall, stark ass naked, and into my bedroom.

Just then my phone started beeping, signaling that I got a text. Part of me hoped it was Tom and an even bigger part of me hoped that it wasn't.

Picking it up I saw that the text wasn't Tom, but my good friend, Sam. I sighed mentally and read the text. It said for me to call him ASAP. I rolled my eyes, he always made it seem like it was an emergency.

Though I dialed his number and turned it on speaker phone, and I ran to grab my clothes across my room.

It rang twice and he picked up.

"_Hey, I figured you wouldn't call."_ He said through the speaker phone. _"But I was wondering if the plus one could bring a plus one?"_

Laughing, I replied, "What do you really want, Sam?"

"_I just wanted to call you and whatnot."_ Yeah, right.

I scoffed. "And why is that? Is it because Tom's gonna be here any minute now and you want me to call you- Oh fuck, it's 7:01." I realized looking over at my clock. This wasn't good, I just now managed to get my bra and panties on.

"_Haha, you're running late, aren't you?"_ I could just hear that damned smirk in his voice.

I ran to grab a pair of light grey skinnies, pulling them on I answered him. "Yeah, basically. Mom called last night and didn't get off of the phone until late, so I kinda slept in."

"_It didn't help that you got home late either."_

"No, it didn't." I looked around my room, trying to locate my shirt. Looking at it I noticed that my current outfit that I was planning on wearing wouldn't look good or decent, and was an outfit that was more casual than it needed to be. Groaning, I pulled my pants off and drug my ass to my closet and picked out a not too small, but not too long black dress, and pulled it over my body. It fit perfectly, loose around my waist, and not too tight around my chest. It's supposed to help make my breast pop, but there's nothing to pop when it comes to my barely below average swell. "And I don't think I'll have enough time to even get ready-" And as soon as I said that, I heard a knock at my door. _Fuck_.

That has to be Tom. Speak of the devil himself… a very gorgeous devil.

Dear god, I'm not even close to being ready.

"_You really need to be more responsible, Amie,"_ Oh, for his sake I hope he's joking. But I guess I was too distracted to really notice Sam's playful tone.

Another knock.

"Hey, Sam, I've gotta go, okay? I think Tom's here and I'm not ready." I didn't wait for him to respond, I only hit end on my phone and ran to my front door.

Frantic as I was, I managed to turn the knob, and open the door to a very handsome Tom Hiddleston.

He was breathtakingly gorgeous. Tom wore a loose, grey shirt, with a V-neck, underneath a leather jacket, and a pair of black pants that hung perfectly close to his long legs. My eyes traveled from his chest to his feet, and back up to his brilliant blue eyes. He had a bright, toothy smile when I realized that I was staring.

"Oh, hey," I awkwardly said, looking down at his feet, which were covered with bright black dress shoes. Classy man.

Oh, aliens, strike me dead where I stand. I am sure he caught me staring at him like an idiot…

"Amie," Tom began, causing me to look back up into those gorgeous blue orbs of his. "You look absolutely stunning."

Even as impossible as it may seem, I felt my face heat up. Tom only smiled.

"Well, uh, you don't look to shabby yourself there, Mr. Hiddleston," Tom laughed and rolled his eyes. _Those gorgeous, blue beautiful eyes._

"Amie," He drug my name out in an adorable way, which made my heart flutter. How could he do that? "I've told you, that makes me feel like an old man, and I am not old just yet." He playfully scowled, "You should be ashamed of yourself." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Mr.- Tom," I explained, " but I'm just used to using formalities when speaking with the people I'm supposed to keep happy."

"Then keep me happy and take my hand."

Tom smiled brightly then held out his hand, probably wanting me to take it. I wrapped my tiny pale hand in his own larger one. _Oh, it's warm and soft. _I smiled.

"Shall we?" Tom asked, motioning to the elevator at the end of the hallway. I smiled again, but realized that I hadn't even put on make-up or fixed my hair. And he thought _I_ looked _stunning_? Was he mad?

Even though I'm not even fully ready with nothing to highlight my eyes or my hair fixed, he still thinks I look good? I felt my blush reach my toes, which upon noticing, I have no shoes on. I looked down at my blue painted toe nails. Apparently Tom followed my gaze and chuckled. I felt a little bit self-conscience and began to curl my toes up, hoping to hid what I could by doing such a meaningless act.

"Are you going to wear shoes, or just 'hippy it out'?" I let out a small laugh and stepped back a bit. This guy cracks me up.

Just then, my stomach made a growl, loud enough were I was positive Tom had heard it. My face flushed a bit and I coughed to try and cover it up, but he just let out a breathy laugh and said, "Hungry?" Well, I haven't eaten since I got up, which was only about half an hour ago. I brushed off his last question and decided to answer the first one.

"I- no I don't plan to 'hippy it out'," I opened the door wide enough to let two bodies through, planning on letting him come it so I could finish getting ready. But, then I remembered that I was being lazy throughout the week and refused to clean my apartment. So it's kind of messy, but not too messy, thank god. I don't want him to see my dirty apartment and think I'm a slob. _Why did it matter, it's not like he's actually going to have any emotional feelings toward you. _The voice in the back of my head told me. _He's a famous actor and you're just you._

My heart sank the slightest, but it's honestly the truth. Just like Sam, I'm the guy in the background. And only in the background.

I hesitated a bit and dropped his hand, almost about to tell him that I wasn't feeling very well and didn't want to go; ending this before I hurt myself. I took a step back and dropped Tom's confused gaze as well.

Tears burned at the back of my eyes. I didn't want to do this, but to prevent even more tears from happening later on, when I would really start to get feelings for him, I needed to end it before it got worse. I was leading myself on, thinking he actually wanted something to do with me.

"I… I don't think-"

"You don't want to go?" Tom cut me off, finishing only half of my thoughts. I finally brought my grey eyes to look up at him. He actually looked disappointed. Probably because he wasn't bringing anyone to the party, he'd have to go by himself. No, he would probably would find some girl at the party and take them _home._ Though, I don't really see Tom like the one-night-stand kind of guy, but who really knows?

I looked back into his unreadable gaze again, wanting to say yes and go with him, but my better judgment took over.

"I just don't really feel comfortable going to an only cast party, even if I'm your plus one." I shrugged my shoulders and let them fall along with my eyes. I was basically insulting him though. I wouldn't complain if he didn't even want to be friends with me.

"Ah, I see," Tom said. He didn't sound too happy, or maybe it was just me imagining his sullen voice seeing that I'm refusing to look up and meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and turned for my apartment, grabbing the door knob I felt Tom grabbed my shoulder.

I'm not going to lie, I was surprised, but I still didn't turn around. Until Tom made me turn around by holding both of my shoulders with his hands.

"So you don't want to go to the party, no need to apologize, love." _Love_? I realized we were on a first name basis, but a nickname basis? Should I call him Tommy? But then again, he's English, and most of the English use nicknames like 'dear' and 'love', but still, it's a nickname. Nonetheless, his words gave me enough courage to actually look up at him. I drug my gaze from my feet, to his, and up his body, past his charming grin- _he's grinning?_- and to his dazzling eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak but Tom cut me off again.

"Then tell me, Amie, where do you want to go?" My mouth mentally fell completely open. He still wants to hang out with me? Even if I'm just boring and plain?

"I- wait, you're not going to the party? But it's for the cast, and you're the cast." Tom only shrugged dropping his arms and leaned in closer to me. Now we're only a foot apart- in my bubble; Tom Hiddleston is in my bubble…

"Between you and me," He explained, his voice barely above a whisper, he was acting like someone was listening in on us, which was cute, mind I say. "I didn't really want to go." He smiled and I couldn't but help smile back.

"It doesn't really matter, but I can't believe you still wanna hang out with me even though I'm no longer your plus one." I chuckled and rubbed my shoulder where his hand just was.

Tom rolled back on the heals of his feet and smiled even wider, "Oh, I know," He began sarcastically, throwing his head to the side for a dramatic affect. "Your presence is just so terribly annoying, why would I want to be around you more than I already have to?"

I smiled as well. "I know, I understand, Mr. Tom Hiddleston." Mimicking his English accent, "I am of the utmost, highest annoyance, I see."

"Very much so, Miss Amie Baron, it sickens me," Then with the wave of his hand, "Be gone!"

We both let out a hearty laugh, and just like that, the awkwardness was gone, and it really felt like Tom and I were really connecting. Maybe he really did want to hang out with me…

"So, where to, milady?" He held out his arm. I tugged on his elbow and shook my head, pulling him inside my dirty apartment.

"Sorry 'bout the mess, I've been slacking lately."

Tom took a second to look around the place and pretended to be disgusted. I grinned.

"Oh, it's quite alright, Amie," He said matching my grin, only his was beautiful while mine looked creepy. "Everyone has their moments, as do I."

I laughed a tiny bit, and told him he could take a seat, that I still needed to finish getting ready.

"I thought you were ready," He said while taking a chair beside my hunk of wood I call a table.

I shook my head again, "Nah, I still need to brush my hair out and put make up on."

Tom made a face. "No, leave it. You look fine just the way you are." I had to fight the blood that rushed to my face, but awkwardly looked away, letting my hair that was behind my ear fall in my face to cover my tinted cheeks.

"B-but my hair's a mess." I looked over at him again. He was grinning like mad, no surprise.

"It looks wild; I love it." He said, playfully adding an emphasis on the word 'wild'.

I chuckled, which came out more like a held in breath than a small laugh. "Well, fine then, I'll go put on some make up and I'll be right now. I promise it won't take long." I turned to go to my bathroom but Tom told me to stop.

"I said you look fine just the way you are, Amie, no need for that." I looked at him, a little disbelief hinting in my grey eyes. "Natural beauty is far more attractive in my eyes."

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Was he implying something? He couldn't be. Or maybe he's just saying that because make up would probably make me look even worse. I tried coming up with excuses as to why he would say things like that, but in the back of my mind I just didn't want to believe that Tom might actually think I'm attractive.

For some reason I couldn't find anything to say back to him, Tom might think I'm weird or something because of my silence. But I just couldn't think of anything to say; I was speechless.

I audibly swallowed, tucked my dark hair behind my ear and looked at my bare feet. I noticed there was a stark contrast between the dark blue of my toe nails and my milky skin. I can never get a tan, that's something I've known since I was small. But you'd think moving to a sunny area would at least give my tone more color. The sun god must really hate me.

Just then, a thought occurred to me.

"How about here?" I asked looking back up at him.

He quirked an eyebrow. "You want to stay here?" For some reason he seemed unsure of my suggestion, so I quickly spoke up.

"If you don't want to, that's fine by me," I began folding my hands together, and looked at anything but Tom's expression. "Or if you just want to go to the party, that's also fine, or maybe go somewhere else, or not go anywhere with me at all I-"

Tom's laughing caught me off guard.

"You nervous about going or doing anything with me, Amie," Me, nervous? What would possibly make you think that, Tom?

I just shrugged and gave a sly smile. "You're _the _Tom Hiddleston. You know, a famous actor? Why wouldn't I feel nervous around you?"

Tom stood from his previous sitting place, which was at my table, and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "Because I'm still just a guy." I don't think it was meant as a question, but a statement. I immediately regret saying what I said and how I said it.

He met my gaze. "I didn't mean it like that." It came out a whisper, and I didn't intend it to, but it did. "It's just that your presence is… intimidating, to say the least."

Tom seemed to be rolling around thoughts in side of his head, thinking of what to say before speaking. Which was something that I needed to learn and start doing, seeing that I just blurt out whatever comes to mind. "I am intimidating?" His brows furrowed, then his face broke out into a small grin.

I was about to say something, but his put his hand up to silence me. "I understand, Amie, no need for excuses. I was the same way when meeting people that are bigger celebrities than myself."

That was a sign of relief. I mentally kicked myself for making myself look like a moron, _again_, in front of Tom.

"So, just stay here then?" He asked taking a few steps toward me.

I shrugged again. "If it's alright with you, unless you'd like to go anywhere else. I'm fine with that."

Tom took another step closer and I could feel my pulse increase. "I'm fine with staying here, or we could go out to get something to eat." I sighed, remembering when my stomach decided to make noise when he first got here. Tom probably took my reaction as a negative one and thought better of it. "Or not. We could always eat here."

My face fell, he was so nice and considerate, and here I was standing here most likely making this difficult for him. He probably thinks I'm a difficult girl, which I am not.

I shook my head and smiled. "I haven't gone grocery shopping in weeks, so I'm pretty low on food," I lied. "So we could go out and get something to eat, if that's alright with you?"

Tom finally closed the gap between us and we stood about a foot apart when he nudged my shoulder. "I suggested it, so of course I'd be okay with it." I nudged him back. "Why are you so full of questions and suggestions today?" He mocked playfully.

Once again, I shrugged. "Where would you want to eat?"

Tom shrugged dramatically, no doubt trying to mimic me. "You shrug a lot, don't you?" He smiled at my heated face. "And get embarrassed easily too." He leaned in on my shoulder and pretended to use my shoulder as something to lean on while he mockingly placed his face in his hand.

"I'm not your lean-on thingy!" I joked and pulled myself away while Tom pretended to stumble with a sad face.

I _giggled_.

I _never_ giggle. I chuckle and I laugh. I never giggle; giggling is for sappy girls, not me. I shoved my hand over my mouth and watched as Tom mimicked me once again. I shot him a hearty glare.

He playfully returned the glare.

"Why are you copying me?" I asked, but he repeated what I said before I could even finish my sentence.

I scoffed at his playfulness and dropped my hand. He followed suit.

I threw my fist up, and pretended like I was going to hit him and he, in return, threw his hands up in defense, admitting defeat.

"I know of a place where we could eat at, and the food it completely fresh and healthy." He explained while tugging on a string off of his jacket.

I scrunched up my nose. "Is it casual?" Tom seemed to be really looking at me, I mean looking at me hard. It made me shift underneath his gaze, but no matter how badly I wanted to look away, I kept my gaze locked with his.

He grinned. "Yes, it's casual."

I sighed and looked away, running my hand through my black locks. "Thank god," I laughed then returned my gaze to his. "I hate dressing up in dresses. I prefer casual over classy."

Tom laughed. "But I do like you in that dress, if you want me to be honest." _Oh dear god, Tom, stop it. I can't handle these compliments, especially coming from you…_

I pointed with my thumb over my shoulder, "Do you mind if I change into something more casual?"

Tom fished his keys from his coat pocket and smiled. "You're asking me?" He raised an eyebrow. "I know you look young, younger than I, but I'm sure you're not so young that you actually have to ask me if you can go change." He had a point.

Before I could stop myself, "How old are you Tom?"

He smiled. "31." Tom folded his hands behind his back. "I know it's rude of me to ask, but how old are you?"

He's older than I, but only by a few years or so. "I'm 20, I turn 21 in about five months." I smiled back. "Only eleven years between us."

Tom only shrugged, and this time it wasn't to mock me, at least I thought so. "Not too bad, to be honest, I thought you were 18 at the most." Before I could protest or argue with him about that comment, he turned me around facing down the hallway that lead to the bathroom and two bedrooms. "Now since you had to have my permission, go on and change into whatever your heart desires." I smiled a smile that reached my eyes and playfully pushed him away.

"Whatevs." I then walked down the hall and into my room. I heart Tom laughing at my choice of words when I closed my door and slipped out of my dress. Quickly looking over my room, or I should say, the place that I keep my clothes and possessions. I normally sleep in my living room on my couch. I only ever came to my room when I needed clothes.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, I rushed to my dresser, opening one of the drawers, I pulled out a pair of black shorts and slipped them on; they reached a little bit above my fingertips, so they were not too short. Opening up another drawer, I pulled out a loose, baggy red and black stripped top that read, 'Coca-Cola'. The neck was loose and hung at the top of my shoulders, where my bra strap is. But I made sure that no straps were showing, that would be absolutely trashy in my book. Slipping on my ankle-high boots, I walked out of my room and joined a patient Tom standing by the front door smiling at me all the way.

He seemed to be looking me up and down, starting with my boots, up my legs, my shirt, and finally my eyes. I may not be experienced with the opposite sex, but I'm pretty sure that was called 'checking someone out' just like I had done to him so many times. Many, _many _of times. So much that I felt like a creeper.

Feeling self conscience, I let my eyes find something more interesting on the floor, rather than on Tom's face, which was near impossible but I made it happen.

I heard Tom shuffle around a little bit, so as curious as I was despite my shyness, I saw that he was on his phone, most likely texting someone. Not going to lie, watching him text someone like that with me right here kind of bummed me out. Then he looked up at me, like he sensed my mood dropping and winked at me. _I'm going to rip those eye lids right out off of his pretty face if he does that again._ But it nonetheless set my spirits up.

"Just telling the guys that I'm not showing up at the party," He smiled putting his phone back into his jacket and holding out his hand.

I took it without hesitation, knowing that his full attention was back on me. It kind of made me feel selfish, but I craved this man's attention like I was some neglected child. This was it. This is me starting to develop feelings for him; it starts out a crush. And statistics say that if you only have feelings for someone and it lasts no longer than four months, it was only a crush. But if it goes on further, you're supposed to be in 'love'. I didn't know if I would know Tom within four months, nor did I see that in my future, but I will do anything to keep what friendship we have for as long as I can manage.

As soon as my hand was in Tom's he looked me over again, "I must say, I loved you in your dress and slightly hoped you would've kept it on," He smiled looking down at my heated face. "But I do love your choice of an outfit. It's unique." He thinks my style is unique. I don't feel like gushing or anything, but Tom Hiddleston just said my style was unique- not everyone can say that.

And with that, he pulled me along with him and out the door we went. Though he stopped to let me lock and shut my door before returning to dragging me down the hall. I didn't mind, the man can do whatever the hell he wants with me.

**I'll love you guise forever if you**___**review**_**. I love the feedback so far, but I would love it even more so if I got a little bit more.**

**Until then,**

**Tibbles.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yelp, updating a few chapters at once.**

**Love me for it.**

**Tibbles.**

Tom had ended up taking to us to a foreign restaurant, which I cannot remember the name of nor do I really care. We ended up talking about random things. Where we were born, what we wanted to be when we were younger. What music we both like and movies and whatnot. I even told him about my fear of deep water. I said it was a foolish fear, and he told me about his fear of paper cuts. Which I found odd, but it goes to show that he felt comfortable enough with me to tell me something like that. I started to realize that maybe, _just _maybe, that Tom really liked me. And it gave me enough confidence that I so desperately needed to finish the meal with him.

We were now standing in a store, in front of the ice cream section debating on what type of ice cream we should get.

"Vanilla." He told me looking at the various flavors of vanilla.

I chuckled. "I like chocolate."

He gave me a look, "But vanilla is delicious."

I smiled even wider. "I know, but I like chocolate better."

He returned the smile. "Well, only one way to settle this."

I gave him a look just the same that he did me. "A fight to the death or knock out?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Or just get a mix of chocolate and vanilla." _That beautiful English accent of his._

"Fine if you want to do it _that_ way." He let out a breath and shook his head, but all the while keeping a huge grin on his beautiful face.

After leaving the restaurant, we both agreed to buy some ice cream and just sit around somewhere and talk. So we stood there trying to figure out what ice cream to buy, with an occasional fan who would walk up to Tom and ask an autograph and a picture. I knew he was an incredible guy, but Tom was really friendly to his fans, and really polite unlike a lot of other celebrities who act like total dicks to them. It was nice to see some really have hearts.

We looked around for a second, trying to locate the said ice cream. I noticed it first, a chocolate and vanilla swirl tub that only cost around seven dollars- pretty cheap if you ask me. I opened the transparent freezer door and pulled out the tub, held up in Tom's face and said, "Found it before you did."

Tom growled at me and snatched the tub out of my hands with another large grin spreading itself on his face, highlighting his beauty even more so.

_I swear, that growl and that look… he can snatch me up like that ice cream any day if he wishes it._

"I wasn't aware that we were having a race to find the ice cream," He fake pouted.

Sticking my tongue out like a child, I pulled a face, "Oh, you're just mad because you lost."

Tom, for the millionth time that night, rolled his beautiful baby-blue eyes at my childish actions. "Let's go and check this out, shall we?" He motioned for me to go ahead first.

After I gave him a glare for his lack of playfulness, I walked ahead of him as he followed suit.

Tom paid for the ice cream, which I argued about at first, but just like Tom pointed out- I didn't have any money on me. So, he paid and we left the store. After thinking about it for about a minute or two, we both decided that my apartment was too messy to go back there, well, it was mostly me who said that. But Tom said it was fine if we just went back to his apartment he had while staying in America.

"Holy mother of god…" Was the first words I ever spoke when I entered Tom's apartment. It was so much more finer that mine would ever hope to imagine. It looked like one of those apartments that you would see in movies or in commercials. It was spacey and well decorated. Way too decorated…

Having a large, fluffy living room suit with matching carpet was classy in my book. But then again, that was coming from a girl that had clothes scattered all out through her room to the point where you couldn't figure out where the carpet began or ended. But still…

Tom seemed to be amused at my reaction as he grabbed a pair of bowls and spoons. "I'm guessing you like this place?"

I twirled around to find him giving me a playful look; amusement was embedded in his brilliant eyes.

"Well," I began as I made my way over to the kitchen where Tom was scooping out spoonfuls of ice cream into each bowl. "It's so much nicer than my own apartment, so I'll have to say my answer is yes." I smiled at him. He shook his head and stuck a spoonful of the chocolate-vanilla swirl ice cream in his mouth. It was so cute,

I frowned. "Why the face?"

Tom shoved my bowl over to the edge of the counter with the spoon stuck in the ice cream itself. I walked over to the small granite covered table and sat on one of the stools that occupied the stone. Grabbing a spoonful myself, and also adding to my long list of dumbassery, I shoved the spoonful into my mouth, forgetting my manners. So, of course in my embarrassment, I blushed.

Tom smiled at my actions and sat down across the stone table, completely opposite to my side so we could face each other.

"This may be a nice apartment, very nice if I might add," He said with a wink. Mentally I was tearing off his eye lids. I would never do such a thing in real life because he's just too gorgeous to stain that perfect face of his.

"But," He began, taking a quick bite of his ice cream, "It's not really home."

I nodded in agreement, also shoving another spoonful in my mouth, not caring anymore about my manners.

"You miss home, don't you?" It was a dumb question, but I still couldn't stop myself from asking.

Tom nodded his head while taking another bite of the delicious, icy treat. "Where are you from, Amie?"

Taking a bite of ice cream myself and swallowing, I said, "A small town in Michigan."

"Do you miss home?"

I had to think about that question for a minute. _Did I?_ I've been here for five months, but did I miss home? My friend Spencer and Erin? How about my beautiful, sweet dog, Charles? Or how about my mom? Oh, yeah, my _mom…_

"I can't really say…" I began to mix the ice cream together, making it more like a milkshake. "I've never really thought about it to be honest. I mean, I've been here for five months now, and I talk to my mom almost every day." I looked down at my melting ice cream and back up at Tom, who had his attention on me even though he kept taking slow bites of his icy treat, so I went on. "But it seems like lately that we've been growing apart, she only calls me when she's upset or if something's wrong and she thinks I can solve her problems. And half the time I can't…" I don't know why I'm talking about my issue with Tom when this is the first time we're actually talking, but I need to stop. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up." I said before he could reply. I didn't want him to think I was a whiny person and complained a lot. I might complain, but not like this, not to someone I barely know. Maybe someone like Sam.

Hopefully Tom and I establish a friendship like the one that Sam and I share. _I can only hope._

Tom pulled a face and smiled brightly while taking another spoonful of the ice cream. "Amie," He took the spoon from his mouth and pointed it at me. "You worry too much. It's bad for your health too."

"But-"

"I know it might feel stressful and rough when moving away from your family, but you have to understand that you will end up growing distant to the ones you love." He said, his eyes softening. "It's happened to me and my parents and even my sisters, and best friends."

"I know, I just didn't expect it to happen so soon, that's all." I closed my eyes, feeling that familiar knot form in my chest.

Tom gave a small laugh. "Want to know the best thing about growing distant?" I looked up at Tom.

"Not having to deal with worried phone calls wondering if you're doing alright?" I showed Tom a smile that I hoped didn't look too sad, which I'm positive it failed when his smile faded.

"No, not that, though it is a plus," That smile of his was still there, though it was small. "When you reconnect with one another, it's like your bond was even stronger than before." I set my spoon down in my half-eaten bowl of ice cream. His words were hitting a very sensitive spot. "I know from experience, that it's rough and really difficult at first. But when you start talking once again, your bond will be even greater than you thought it could ever be."

That was it, he had tears burning in my eyes no matter how hard I tried to hold them back. The traitorous tears spilled over and lightly fell down my cheeks.

In my blurry gaze that was set on my bowl, I saw Tom's hand reach out as he set it on top of my own smaller one. I didn't even dare to lift my gaze to his.

When he spoke again, his voice was even softer than I've heard it ever before; almost a whisper. "You have to trust me on this," He explained, "when you start talking with your mother again, I promise you that in that moment your reconnect, you'll be closer than you were before. It's happened to me with both of my parents and my sisters. It just takes time. I promise you that things will get better."

"I'm being so childish," I stated, trying to keep my voice from wavering, though when I spoke it completely caved on me and failed. Taking my hand out from Tom's small hold, I brought both of them up to my face and wiped away the damn tears with their backs. I felt like a complete idiot, and probably looked like one too.

Tom pulled his hand back. He then handed me a napkin, and I took it with a 'Thank you'.

"I don't think so."

I scoffed. Of course you wouldn't mind Tom, you're too nice to say so even if you did. "Well, I do."

"And I don't." After making sure that all the tears were wiped from my face, I looked up at Tom who just sat there with a spoon in his mouth.

My face broke out in a smile and I buried my puffy, red face into my hands. I heard Tom laugh as well.

No matter what, even when I'm feeling like a child from crying in front of him, Tom manages to make me smile.

_He's too sweet for his own good._

"Tom, I swear," I said with my face still in my hands, and I'm not about to move them with what I'm going to say, "You're so sweet it hurts."

I heard him scoop up the last bit of ice cream in his bowl when he said, "I know," in a cheerful voice.

I looked up at him with disbelief and couldn't help myself from laughing. He had the smuggest look on his face I just could not even fathom of stopping myself.

"At least I brought you out of your mood." I was about to argue but he cut me off, again, "Hush, kiddo, and finish your ice cream before it melts, or I'll wash it down the sink."

I opened my mouth to scold him for calling me 'kiddo' and the small threat he gave, but Tom gave me a look that said, 'Do what I say'.

I wasn't about to let him push me around. "You can't do that."

He leaned back on his stool and held his arms out like was embracing the air before him. "I do what I want, Amie." He mimicked from the move, Thor, which I'm sure just about every human being knows that Tom played, Loki, who told that line to Thor.

I giggled. _Again._ See what you're doing to me, Tom? You're turning me into a girly girl!

"Oh, whatever," I scoffed and took the last few spoonfuls into my mouth and enjoyed the frosty goodness.

Tom rolled his eyes at me- doesn't he get headaches from that?- and grabbed both of our bowls, placed them in the sink and ran water over them.

Turning back to me, Tom leant back against the counter and kept looking over at something to the side and back to me, all the while wearing a sexy smirk. After letting his eyes flicker a few times, I decided to follow his gaze when he looked to the side of us.

My face paled.

It was a clock. And it was now 1:47 in the morning. My eyeballs almost bulged out of my skull.

I jumped out of my seat and glanced over at the clock again, making sure my saw it correctly.

And I was correct. It was now 1:48 am. _Perfect._

I groaned and ran my hand through my slightly curled black hair.

"I didn't know it was _that_ late." I looked back at Tom who still stood in the same place, only this time his beautiful arms were crossed over his beautiful chest. He looked so amazing I almost cried again.

"Indeed it is late," He shoved himself off of the stone counter and walked over to where I stood. His height was much greater than mine, my head just reached his chest. That beautiful chest…

"Seems like we lost track of time," He stated while looking down at me.

Tom anyone could lose track of time when they're with you. If only he could hear my thoughts. And realize I'm being sarcastic, if Tom could hear what I'm really thinking he would think I was a creeper and wouldn't want anything to do with me. So let's keep those thoughts locked away inside my mind.

"There's no need to drive me home, Tom," I said looking at the clock again. Only a minute had passed.

Tom shrugged. "You're right, I don't feel like driving you home at this hour." My heart fell, even though I said that he didn't, it still stung that he'd say that. "I'm sorry, Amie, but it's just really late."

"I'll call a cab and have them drive me home, so it's fine." I gave him my best smile.

"No need for that either, dear." Did he _want_ me to walk home? Then it clicked. But I wasn't about to say anything in fear that I was wrong and he really did want me to walk home.

"Then what am I supposed to-" Tom wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started pulling me down his hallway.

"Oh, you can be naïve sometimes, love," He stopped at a door and opened it.

"Tom, what are-" He shoved me inside of the room and turned on the light.

"This is a guest room, it's never been touched though." He began, "You can stay the night, I don't mind at all. There's a bathroom over there to your left, also left unused, but I assure you that it's well furnished."

I was in total awe that I couldn't even barely speak.

"You- you're letting me stay? Wouldn't it be crossing the line or too forward?" I never expect this would be how my night ended.

He grinned. "Not really, it's not like we're sleeping in the same bed, Amie dear," I felt the blood rise to my pale cheeks and give them color. _Dear god…_

Tom ignored my reaction and held up a finger. "Hold on a second," Then he turned on his heal and went down the hall.

It was then that I took in the guest room officially. It looked different than the living room, instead of being bright, it had grey walls and a dark carpet. The drapes on the windows were black, most likely to keep the sunlight form getting in and keeping the darkness secure when the sun broke the night sky. The bed was rather large, with dark sheets and a mountain of pillows. _One could only imagine what he master bedroom looks like._ Even though I wanted to know what it looked like, I could never bring myself to do so. Your bedroom is your private room. I know I hate when people just barge in my room or go in unannounced or uninvited. Privacy means a lot to me, so out of my respect for Tom, I won't even steal a peak.

Just then Tom popped around the corner with a bundle of clothes in his hands.

He walked over to where I stood and held out the clothes. I looked up at him and down at the piece of fabric.

"For me?" I mentally slapped myself. Of course they're for me, you twit! "I mean, but they're yours."

"So? Do you want to sleep in your day clothes?" I normally don't sleep in anything but a shirt and underwear. But this will do.

I scrunched up my face when I realized that these clothes might not fit too well. Don't get my wrong, I'm all for baggy clothes, but these aren't just _anyone's_ clothes.

As if reading my mind, Tom added, "They might not fit, but going off of your baggy shirt, you don't mind baggy clothes. Or am I wrong?"

I smiled. "No, you're, Tom. Thank you." I took the clothes and gave Tom an American salute.

He returned the favor and turned to walk out.

"Night," I called.

"Good night," He replied.

I decided to be a smartass before he walked out of the room completely.

"And how do you know I'll have a 'good' night?" He stopped at the doorway and turned around to face me.

"Because you're in my house, and everyone loves my place," He gave me a wink then shut my door.

The blush that was on my face lingered down to my toes. That wink of his is bittersweet.

I looked back down at the clothes he gave me before slipping out of my clothes, except my panties, and threw them beside the bed.

I pulled on the top Tom had given me an it wasn't too bit, but it hung loosely around my small frame. I groaned, the shirt didn't even give me a small bump were my breast are. At first I thought about leaving the pants off and sleeping in my underwear, but thought better of it seeing that this _was_ Tom's house, and I didn't want him walking in seeing me like that.

Just then I heard a knock at the door. My face heated up and turned beat red, still naked down south besides my panties. "Hold on!"

I quickly pulled the baggy pants on and walked over to the door opening it. Tom stood there eyeing me up in his clothes. He still wore his day clothes, though he took off his shoes.

"Y-yes?" I asked before his gaze lingered for a bit too long; I already felt awkward. I was in Tom Hiddleston's house, wearing Tom Hiddleston's clothes.

He brought his eyes up to my own. "My clothes look good on you." I flushed and looked away. Tom only laughed.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"And how would it be an insult?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You're saying a girl looks good in men's clothing. Do you not see what's wrong with that?"

Tom grinned and shook his head. "But you're wearing _my_ clothing, so no, I don't."

Before more words were said and bodies were thrown, meaning my body on top of his; the only thing holding me back was my respect for Tom, but mostly my own self-respect, I quickly said, "Was there anything you wanted?"

Tom nodded his head. "Yes, actually I have to be at the set earlier than the time you have to be there, and I don't feel like bringing you in hours before the time you're supposed to be there."

I shrugged, "It's fine, you go ahead, I'll call a cab in the morning and have them take me home."

"I've said before there's no need for that. I'll drive you home in the morning before I go to the set."

"Wait, why do you have to be there before I do?"

"The cast is starting rehearsal tomorrow morning before the crew is called in."

I face-palmed. "Oh, that's right, I almost forgot."

"So I'll wake you before I go and take you home, no need to call a cab, and I'll see you on the set?"

This time I rolled my eyes at him, "Fine, but you've done enough I don't see why you have to keep-"

Like always, Tom cut me off. "Good night?"

"Good night, Tom." And with that, he left and I fell into the swell of the bed, which was like sleeping on a cloud. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

"Amie,"

I heard someone saying my name, then I felt someone gently shake my shoulder.

"Amie," The voice, which was obviously Tom, I might be sleep-phased but I do remember me staying the night at his house. "Come on, dear, you have to wake up now." I groaned and rolled over to face a smiling face of Tom.

I couldn't help myself, but I smiled back at him and sat up stretching my back as I did so. Then I looked at the clock and noticed it was nine in the morning.

"Why so early?" I whined.

Tom chuckled. "Complain to Joss, friend,"

"Oh, I will, trust me." I pulled the covers back and swung my legs over the side of the bed and let them hang. God, they felt like stone right now. At least I didn't have to be there until twelve.

"I'll let you get dressed," Tom turned to leave, and not even thinking about what I was saying, I voiced my thoughts.

"I really don't feel like changing." I was too tired to even care if I blushed at my blunt words, but I still looked over at Tom who was smirking.

"Told you that you would have a good night." I rolled my tired grey eyes. "And look, you don't want to change out of those night clothes. Are my clothes really that comfortable?"

I laughed. "Go so I can change, please,"

Tom just shook his head, "Don't worry about, keep them or return them, but you can wear them home. I have tons of night clothes anyways."

If I wasn't so tired, I would've protested, but I just agreed and picked up my clothes, following Tom out of the guest room.

On the ride to my apartment, I almost fell asleep in Tom's car. It really did feel like it was too early to even move.

What was probably half an hour felt like ten minutes and Tom was poking my body awake again.

"You're home, love." I tried rubbing the drowsiness out of my eyes and looked over at Tom, then at the clock on his radio.

9:46.

"What time does the cast have to be there?" I croaked, my voice still heavy with sleep.

"10:30, why?" Alright, it's fourteen minutes until it's ten, and it takes half an hour to get to the studios from my place. So, Tom should make it there right on time.

"Just wondering," I went to get out of the car and Tom followed suit, but was over at my door as soon as I stepped out.

I shook my head, he planned on walking me to my apartment, which would take five minutes getting there and five minutes getting down. And not to mention the time that would be wasted between us talking.

"Go on to the studios, I think I can manage my way up the elevator to my apartment, Tom," I smiled.

He returned the smile, "It wouldn't be gentlemanly for me to leave you to walk alone though."

I shut the car door and slid past him. I turned to look at him again.

"It wouldn't be very professional of you to be late to the first rehearsal, now would it?"

"I'm sure Joss wouldn't mind if I was a few minutes late."

"Just because he wouldn't mind doesn't mean it won't bother the rest of the crew, and if they crew's not happy, I'm not happy. Remember that." I pointed a finger at him. I wasn't lying, seeing that I had to deal with the crew when it came to make up and costume.

Tom sighed, but I spoke up before he could speak again. "Tom, you've done enough, don't worry about being 'gentlemanly' because you've got a job to go to, now shoo!" I waved him away like I was trying to chase a dog away.

He just chuckled at me, but walked over to where I stood.

"Tom!" I groaned, but instead of speaking, Tom just grabbed my hand, and like in some sappy 18th century movie, he bent down and kissed my knuckles.

Even though I'm in a sleep flustered phase, I still managed to blush.

Instead of getting all cotton-mouthed, I just smiled at the kind, yet dead, gesture.

Then after saying our good-bye's, I managed to make my way up to my apartment, and slung myself onto my couch. It wasn't as comfy as Tom's bed in his guest room, but it still would do. Plus I was still wearing Tom's clothes and I couldn't help the butterflies that kept building in my stomach.

A wide smile grazed my face when I started to drift off to sleep.

It was then that I was positive I had actual feelings for the actor, and that I would have to wait to see if Tom shares the same feelings or not.

I finally drifted off back to sleep, and as corny and stupid as this might sound, the only thing that was on my mind was seeing Tom later on that day when I had to go to work.

God, this guy is turning me into a sappy, romance girl. It's sick, but I'm not complaining.

**And that concludes another chapter. **

**You guys should check out a song called **_**Heartbreaker**_** by Steve Aoki ft. Lovefoxx, **_**Everyday**_** by Rusko, and **_**Don't Turn On The Lights**_** by Felix Cartal ft. Polina. I've had these songs stuck in my head for the past few weeks. Check 'em out.**

**Review my angels!**

**Tibble. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm very happy to see the results I'm getting from you guys! 910 hits! Almost made my piss my pants. And sorry for the swearing, I like swearing. Just imagine that there's no cussing for those who don't really agree with it. But I'd still like to give a big thank you for those readers who still read even though I have Amie cuss a lot. It shows that you really like my story, or you're just bearing with it until I cease the nasty language. I'll take either of the two.**

**I seriously love you guys for the feedback I've been getting; makes me feel a lot better. And I really hope that you guys continue to read my story, and for you guys who haven't noticed, feedback is greatly appreciated. It's always nice to read reviews that are filled with your thoughts. It lifts my spirits. And they really need lifting.**

**My heart's just not set to writing anything lately, but I don't want to keep any of my readers for both of my stories waiting. So I just push my mind to make up something that sounds decent enough for you readers. Though my story '**_**Reece'**_** is harder for me to write for some odd reason.**

**I'm going to take this time to rant a bit- am I the only one who hates the fact that everyone, and I mean basically everyone, who writes Loki/OC fanfics, makes their OC best fucking friends with Jane and Darcy, or Sif? It just gets on my nerves for some reason. There's nothing wrong with it, I'm just tired of seeing it. And for those who've written said stories, I assure you, I mean no disrespect. It's your story after all, but I have noticed the trend.**

**And now my rant is over. I am sorry, but I had to voice that.**

**With love and all things Tom Hiddleston,**

**Tibble.**

This was becoming insanely tiresome.

"Sam!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Well, with what breath I could muster in my lungs at the moment.

"Yo!" He replied some distance beneath me. Probably two stories down, and around twenty feet away.

I guess I should take the time to explain what's going on at the moment. Sam and I, along with a few other crew members, were currently working on a stage set for the Avengers film. The setting was a four story building- part of Stark Tower- and additional props and designs were being added to make sure it was a close resemblance to the original comic design. My nerdy brain and I knew just what to do, and how it should be done. And seeing that I'm a total comic geek, and lover of the Avengers' original comics, Joss said that I could take partial control over what was to be done. Everyone else didn't see the point in putting all the details in the set because it was going to be smashed down buy Hulk, I didn't care, being the perfectionist that I can be, I wanted everything to be perfect.

That was fine and dandy, but…

I hadn't seen Tom since I arrived here around twelve. Rehearsal was still being held upon my arrival, but ended a good half an hour afterwards. I saw Tom smile my way before being drug off by an impatient Joss. I overheard Scarlett Johansson telling one of the make-up artist, Kelsey, that the cast would be returning in an hour at the most. And that was two hours ago.

Plus, because of taking up Joss' offer to help with this extra piece of setting, I wasn't able to go see Tom when the people I normally work with- _make-up, props, and costume department_- was going home for the day.

At first I was completely thrilled about taking up the offer, now I regretted ever agreeing to such torture.

"Sam!" I called out again, this time with a little more air in my lungs as sweat just rolled down my face, "I need someone over on the third floor, around the conference room!" I paused to catch my breath and to await an answer.

"No can do, ma'am!" I groaned.

"Why?" He better have a damn good reason.

"We've only got ten people working on set with us right now," Sam replied, suddenly appearing below my hanging form that was splattered with paint. That's right; I've been trying to paint some final peaks on the details to make them _Pop!_ a little more than normal. "The rest of the crew's workin' over with James' men in the tech department, which is were I should be." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course more than half the crew would be working with that arrogant, jerk James," I sighed. That man and I never got along… ever. "Hey, pull the wire and lower me down some, okay?"

Sam nodded and wiped the sweat from his brow before walking over to the wires that held my body in the air; let's say around four stories up. Normally heights wouldn't make me nervous, but I had an accident when I first started working for Joss, and my back has a nasty scar for a reminder. So I was a bit paranoid while hanging so high in the air- in the same position I was in when I had the accident-, even if I was being supported by some of the sturdiest wires in Hollywood.

It had been a while back ago when the accident occurred, I kept telling myself that it wouldn't happen again, and that this was my job now and stupid fears weren't supposed to be lurking in the workplace. So, despite my uneasiness, I ignored my gut and went on with the task Joss had asked me and a few others to complete.

"So, how many men do we-" I stopped myself in mid-sentence when I heard an unfriendly _click_ and _snap_. My heart leapt in my throat when I grabbed a hold of the black wire that was in front of me, connecting to the harness I was wearing. _It shuddered._

Ever so slowly, I turned my head down to look at an uneasy Sam who was frozen, as if trying to figure something out on the box that controlled the wires holding me up.

"Sam!" I cried, my fear getting the better of me as my imagination playing out several scenarios in my head about what could and would happen.

He turned and gave me a mocking smile. "Nothing to worry about, Am." He turned back to the box that. "Just a kink that's easy to fix!"

It was in that moment that I remembered the accident that occurred only a few months ago.

My eyes watered and my back instantly ached at the memory.

_My hair was beginning to fall from it's tight ponytail I kept it in that day and my loose shirt was clinging closely to my body from the sweat. Sam and I were working on a background drop for a special scene that's supposed to be for another movie. I had only been working here in Hollywood for Joss for almost a month now. Things were starting to fall in place and I was beginning to get comfortable._

_Being propelled in the air, making makeshift marks on the wood that would show the other crew members what needed to be added or taken out would have been nerve-wracking, but things like this didn't bother me much._

_Just then the harness that kept my body in the air popped then shook without reason. My heart instantly stopped._

"_Sam!" I called out to my friend and coworker. He was already below me trying to figure out the problem._

"_Just a second, Amie, I'm gonna try and bring you down slowly!" I felt some of the fear leave my chest, it was going to be alright. Sam was good at this kind of stuff._

_Another crack, pop, clink, pop sound was heard, followed by a merciless shake from the wire. "Sam!" I cried out again, this time my voice was heavy with fear. I didn't want to fall to the hard, concrete ground!_

_I gripped the wires even tighter as they decided to drop five feet without warning. _

_I cried out again, when the wires started to show the tell-tale signs of dropping._

_I called out for Sam again, but he didn't respond. But I heard him call out for some people to help him and another person to go find Joss._

_My body began to shake, and I let out a scream when the wires dropped me at least four feet before stopping. It was then that I noticed people were staring to gather._

_Upon hearing Joss' frantic voice barking orders for them to get someone to work on the box, and for someone to find a net to catch me with should things go wrong. Which they did… they went very, _very_ wrong._

_I dropped another foot, which earned another high-pitched scream from your's truly. _

_This time I clutched the wire with all the strength I could muster, closed my eyes shut tight, and prayed to whomever may listen to my cries, that I do not fall to the ground._

_I felt the wires give before I heard them snap. And I felt my back sting like nothing I've felt in my entire life, before I felt myself _fall_._

_The pain was so intense that I couldn't even cry out or scream when my back felt like it split in two. I didn't take a genus to figure out what happened. The wires snapped and one came and split itself into my unsuspecting backside._

_My scream caught in my throat as my body clinched up, hoping to rid itself of the unbearable pain searing through my bones. From my head, down to my blue-painted toe nails. My own form had become numb with pain; I didn't know where it started or where it ended. I couldn't find my voice to scream nor cry out._

_Something had caught me by my right ankle, and it took me ten seconds to register what had happened. My ankle got itself caught in the wire and held me upside down, preventing me from falling any further. Thank god. It was then that I realized everyone around me was screaming and crying but myself. It was also then when noticed that blood was oozing, no, gushing down my backside and into my hair._

_That's when the pain hit all at once._

_My ankle felt like it broke._

_My back felt like something had ripped it in two._

_The only thing I could even think to do was let a scream out. Just one, ear-splitting scream._

_My back arched as my hands instinctively reached behind me to rub my wounds, but when I would touch them it burnt much, much more worse. The pain I felt in my throat was nothing compared to the pain soaring through my back. Not even my ankle could compare._

_All noises but my own rigid gasps were blocked out. I couldn't hear Joss yelling at crew members. Sam saying everything will be okay. Or the whimpering crowd. _

_All thoughts of anything were cleared from my mind when I felt hands all around me, then a cold, hard surface underneath of the front of my twitching body._

_I was only making small mumbling sounds when the tears finally came bursting out of my eyes- I could barely catch my breath._

_Liquid, what I assumed to be blood, started dripping down my forehead and slid into my left eye. Just another thing to add to my pain while my body felt utterly destroyed._

_It hurt. It all hurt so badly! I didn't know what to even think!_

_The last thing I can even recall from that evening was a pair of warm hands brushing the blood from away from my eyes, then my hair from my neck. Then Sam's voice saying something that sounded like, "Joss, she might be paralyzed."_

Well, needless to say, I never was paralyzed, but the accident did leave me with an awful, ugly, huge scar across my back and around my ankle.

"Amie!" My eyes snapped open, clearing me from my dark memory.

Tom? He was here still? I hadn't seen in since he smiled at me; I thought he left an hour ago. Wait- he was watching my embarrassing damsel in distress scene? Which this wasn't a scene, but it was reality. There weren't any guys in the background with earpieces, talking to one another and having every single move planned out carefully. If just the tiniest thing goes wrong, I could lose my life or a limb. I'd rather the latter be the outcome should I fall.

"Amie!" Tom yelled again, but the wires started their wavering and I couldn't bring my courage back enough to look down or say anything to him. So I closed my eyes tightly again and wished for the best.

And this time, instead of dropping or the wires breaking, the line _slowly_ eased down to the ground.

I didn't know how long it took, but Sam was by my side the second I was in reaching distance. He was the first person I saw when I opened my eyes, so naturally I detached my hands from the wires and reattached them around Sam, as he and someone else, whom I was too shaken to look at, took off my harness.

Sam wrapped his arms around my shaken form. "Are you alright?" He asked and I nodded in response.

"You're shaking like a madman," A voice spoke, who I recognized as Chris Hemsworth. His voice was filled with humor at my actions, most likely thinking I was overreaching to what just happened. Sam shot him a glare but didn't say anything.

"He doesn't know anything about _that_," I assured my friend when I felt him tense up. "So calm it down."

I stepped back and gave Sam an 'I'm alright' look, and he dropped his hands from my sides. It was then that I looked past Sam's shoulders and saw Scarlett Johansson and Chris Evans standing side-by-side. I can't believe the stars saw what just happened. Wait, if Mr. Evans, Mr. Hemsworth, and Ms. Johansson were here, does that mean Tom saw this as well?

As if right now cue, I felt a hand rest against the small of my back, and out of fear of them feeling my scar, I whipped around and came face-to-face with Tom. Well, not really face-to-face, more like face-to-chest, but you get what I meant.

My spine went straight, afraid that he felt my ugliness, and I looked up into his blue eyes. "Are you alright? That could've ended badly." I mentally sighed. _He didn't feel it then._

I rubbed the side of my face and laughed. "Yeah, I'm okay." I turned around to my brown haired best buddy. "All thanks to Sam here." Even though I was acting like it was nothing, Sam knew that I was about to break down. He knew of what happened before, of course he did, _and Sam was there_. So he wasn't sharing my fake smile and contentment as the others were.

"It was a good thing indeed," Tom had agreed with me, causing me to once again look into his brilliant eyes, then back at the harness that I was once in- _I felt sick._

As if Sam sensed my sickness, he ran his hands over my shoulder and turned me to him. God, I love this guy. He's a best friend sent from heavens themselves. I looked up in his brown eyes and gave him a small smile showing I was going to be okay. Truth is I'm not so sure myself, but I don't want Sam or anyone thinking the opposite.

I'm sure he didn't buy my act, but Sam nodded and said, "Why not take the rest of the day off, Amie?" I was about to protest, but thought better of it. "I can tell Joss what happened, I'm sure he'll understand."

It didn't sound like a bad idea, I mean, who doesn't want a free day off from doing something you didn't really feel like doing. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my job, but just not working on a set that has me propelled high up in the air like before. I looked back up at Sam, who by now was standing directly beside me. I'm sure Tom felt like a third wheel, poor guy. _I'll change that._

Walking away from Sam, I was about to approach Tom when James' voice broke my concentration.

"Ay, Amie!" He yelled with that damn hillbilly accent of his. I really didn't like this guy. "I heard about yur little accident just now! Can't stay outta danger's way, now can ya?" He laughed, I cringed.

Before I could bark back at him, he cut me off by telling Sam that he was needed on set five. Sam turned to me and gave me a 'You'll be okay, right?" look, I nodded in response and he walked off. He knew how much I hated James. Hell, we both hated him.

Ignoring James, I once again, turned to Tom who just stood there looking innocent. Until he spoke up again…

"Ya know, Amie," He began; I felt the bile rise in my throat. "Ya'll would think not to get back up on one of those things after yur last fall, now would ya?" He didn't say that, did he?

"Last fall?" Tom questioned, looking at me with knitted eyebrows. "You've fallen off of a harness before?"

My voice faltered, "Well, not really, technically I _didn't _fall." I suddenly found my hands much more interesting than Tom's face. Shutting my eyes, I held back the erg to slap the fuck out of this hillbilly jackass! I did not want Tom knowing about my scar on my back or my ankle. So I didn't say anything to reveal too much.

"James, I hate to cut this short," _Oh_, how that sentence contradicts itself. "But I have to go now," I can't believe I'm doing this. "And Tom was just leaving and I have someplace to be at the moment." After seeing the disbelieving look in James' blue eyes, I looked back at much prettier blue eyes that belonged to Tom.

He had an eyebrow raised and a smirk on those gorgeous lips. I hope he got my silent message.

As if he wanted to go against my statement he said, "Oh, am I now?" Tom, don't do this…

I huffed. "Well, yes, you just told me yourself."

He took a step toward me and tilted his gorgeous head. "Well, Amie Baron, I was under the impression that you and I were going out to dinner tonight."

_He said what now?_

I looked back at James who was just surprised as I was. If I could read minds I am certain his thoughts were something like, '_A celebrity actually wants somethin' to do with a girl like that?'_ Or maybe somewhere around there.

I can't really say I blame him, I'm still trying to get used to it as well.

"I- uh- I almost forgot, didn't I?" I laughed nervously. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to be doing in this type of situation. But of course, I made myself look like an idiot.

Which wasn't out of the norm when it comes to me around gorgeous men.

"Oh, it appears so," Tom replied, closing the distance between the two of us and placed his arm around my shoulder. "But it's quite alright, love, it happens." Haha, he called me love again. I could already feel the butterflies bubbling up in my stomach. If only I could take a hammer and beat them back down; they made me feel too girly.

Tom squeezed my shoulder and smiled down at me, then looked back at a confused James.

"I'm sure you must have something more important to be doing than gawking at the site of us," He scolded the annoying guy. He can do that! He's a famous person, and one of the jobs when working in Hollywood is to not piss off the famous people! Go Tom!

"Well, 'course I do." James explained. "But so does that girl yur holdin'." He motioned at me.

"On the contrary," Tom began and looked at me, "I was certain that you were allowed to go home, isn't that correct, Amie dear?" My heart started to swell. I couldn't find words so I just nodded.

"Ergo," He continued, "She has nothing left to be doing here, and I'm sure you do. So be on with your work now before I throw a complaint at Joss about you,"

James' face twisted. "_Ergo_?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later," Tom turned to me and placed my hand in the crook of his arm. "Shall we go then, my lady?"

My face filled with heat, but I nodded and we both turned and left a flustered James.

"I can't believe you just told off one of my bosses!" I half yelled, half laughed at the guy next to me. "I swear, some of the shit you actors can do!"

Tom raised an eyebrow but proceeded down the parking lot.

He smiled. "I do what I want." I chuckled lightly at the reference that he's used once again as we approached his car. I didn't pay a mind to it when he leaned in against it and locked those beautiful brilliant blue eyes on my stormy grey ones.

"I thought Joss was your boss?" He questioned.

I shrugged. "He's my main boss. You know? The 'top' guy?" Tom nodded. "But, there are others who are a higher rank than myself, and have more authority over what I do, but just like me, they have someone who also stands over their head."

He nodded his head again, but this time it was in understanding. Or probably to dismiss the entire conversation. Either way, I didn't care nor mind.

"We could go anywhere right now," He suddenly said. "It's your choice, Amie." Was he trying to hint something? I guess I'll play little miss '_I don't know what you're talking about'_. It's not harmful, and it saves me from the embarrassment incase I guess wrong and he wasn't hinting anything.

I smiled and thought about it for a second or two when a place came in mind. "There's a café down the road from here, maybe around two blocks if you're up for it."

Tom scowled at me with a smirk playing on those god-like lips of his, making him look more sexy than he already is. _If that's even possible._

"Are you trying to say I can't handle it, _young lady_?" _Young lady_,_ huh?_ I think I like it.

I glared back at him. Two can play at this game. "I don't know, Tommy boy, I think someone as smart as you can figure that out yourself." And just to add a bit of game, "Unless… you're too _old _to play what you started." I turned my gaze away, a smug smile sprayed across my lips, and my hands on my waist.

Tom scoffed. "Old?" He argued. "I hardly think that's the case here. I am far from being old."

I turned back at him. "Than prove it, old man!"

Tom smirked and was about to most likely give me a smartass reply when my cell phone went off.

I groaned and pulled it out from the backs of my jeans and looked at who the caller was.

_My mother._

That's odd. Mom doesn't normally call me at this time of day, which is almost three in the evening; she knows I'm normally working. And she never calls me when I'm working. Something might be wrong.

Without looking at Tom I unlocked my phone and answered it.

"Mom?" I might sound worried, but it's unusual for her to be calling, like I've stated before.

"_Amie! I'm so glad you answered! Are you alright?"_ Am I alright? What is she talking about?

"Mom, what are-" Then it clicked. Sam called my mother about what just happened.That fucking _asshole! _Sam, I hope you're ready to get the ass-beating of your lifetime when I see you again…

"I'm fine."

"_That's not what Sam told me, he said you almost fell like last time and that you looked like you were about to pass out and everything. He called right after he left you and said that you were supposed to be going home."_

I looked up at Tom who was looking at me with a confused expression placed on his features. Undoubtedly knowing that he could hear my mother's booming voice through the phone.

_Damn it._

"Mom, I'm positive that I'm fine. I'm alright, nothing to worry about."

"_That's not what Sam said! Amie, why do you have to be so stubborn? If something's wrong then tell me!"_

"Mom, I said I'm fine!" I practically yelled through the phone, I dropped my gaze to the ground and felt a pang of guilt. I lowered my voice; she was after all just worried. "I'm okay," My eyes flickered over to Tom's then to some random person on the street. "I'm with a friend; we're going to get coffee or something at a local café."

"_I really wish you would tell me what's going on. It's like you don't want to talk to me anymore…"_

My heart began to hurt. Why, of all times, would she be doing this to me now? She was the one who was being distant! Not me!

"I have to go now, Mom." She sighed from the other line and we both said our good-bye's.

Shoving the phone back in my pants pocket, Tom asked a question I really wished he would leave alone for now.

"Last time?" I looked at his face, but not his eyes. My gaze lingered on his lips. "That's twice I've heard it mentioned."

I swallowed. I really didn't want to discuss this now. If I tell him about what happened, he'll know about the scars, and everyone knows how ugly scars are. Last thing I want is for Tom to see the horrid disfigures on my body.

"Well…" I looked back up at Tom. "There's a new iced coffee I've wanted to try out at the café. I think you'd like it too; it has chocolate in it!" I smiled as wide as I could.

Tom looked disappointed at the fact that I wasn't going to tell him, though it only lasted a few seconds before being replaced with a huge grin to match mine.

"I would love to try it." He held his hand out to me again. "Let's go before it gets too late, shall we?"

We leftif the parking lot, side-by-side. Our steps matched one another's as we walked together to the café. To ease my stress, Tom never brought up the question about my accident for the rest of the evening.

But I knew I'd have to tell him sooner or later. I'd rather I not tell him at all; I loved what we had, I don't want my disfigures to ruin it for me.

**I had to do it, you know. I had to add some type of misfortune in this story for Amie. And the trouble she's having with her mom isn't enough. So I thought, '**_**Why not give her some insecurities that are above the norm?**_** Yes, yes, I know I'm evil. But don't worry, you know as well as I do that Tom won't find her scars nasty, or disgusting. C'mon, it's so predictable. **

**I need your guy's opinion on something. This is important, but I really need to know what you guys think. Should I make the story a bit more **_**mature**_**? I have no problem writing stories like that because I'm such a perv- I'm not afraid to say so, though I don't like watching porn, don't get that image of me or so help you, I'll smite you all. Porn or hentai is just… too weird for me. It's odd I know, but just not my forte. I'll read it, but will not watch it.**

**Welp kiddos, **

**Review please!**

**Tibble.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five.**

**Whooo. I kinda can't believe I've been dragging this story out for this long. I never intended it on being like this, but whatevs. I'm just glad to see that you guys like it thus far.**

**This chapter is more rotated around Amie and Sam's friendship and whatnot. But there is a bit of Tom and Amie too, so do not worry. I know I hate waiting for the good stuff when I read fan fictions, but, I needed to add this part in the story to show how close Sam and Amie are. Plus it mentions a few more new characters.**

_**And without further ado.**_

The television flickered.

My eye twitched.

It did it again and I groaned. "You know I really hate it when your TV does that?"

I looked over at an amused Sam who was taking a drink of his water.

Setting the glass down on his coffee table he said, "I've noticed."

I scrunched my nose. "Why does it do that? The flickering; I don't like it, mine doesn't flicker."

Sam rolled his eyes. "It must be the weather. We're supposed to get bad storms today. You really need to start watching the news."

"Not unless it's mandatory." I smiled.

"You should always watch the news- you'll never know what's going on."

I shrugged. "Not when you have blabby, gossiping coworkers that you have to listen to every day." I looked back at the flickering television. "Trust me, they tell everything."

"Oh, I know, " He frowned playfully. "Which is bad for some people, might I add."

"True," I agreed, popping a grape into my mouth. "If something were to happen that you'd wanna keep quite, the blabber-mouths will ruin that for you."

"Yup," Sam reached over and grabbed a grape from the bowl sitting on my lap.

It's been a week since my almost accident and thankfully Tom hasn't brought it up since the said day. Our friendship has increased slightly and I absolutely love the pace it's been going too. I haven't seen him for two days because the cast was rehearsing. So, most of the crew that didn't have to be there had those days off. But we did text each other when he would have the time to do so.

It was boring sitting around my house all day, so I occupied myself with Sam's company. So that brings us up to date with the situation. I'm at Sam's house at the moment and we were watching a movie that was on, before the TV started to do that annoying flickering!

"I don't think it's because of the storm that you said is coming," I said while chewing on a grape. "Your TV always flickers no matter what. So stop making excuses for your cheap television."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Grumpy much?" I gave him a look.

"Sam, you know I-"

"I know, I know," He raised his hands up defensively, "You hate it when the damn TV flickers, got it. I have made a mental note about just that." He licked his finger and poked the air just to add an emphasis to his comment.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Jackass."

Sam popped another grape into his mouth. "Don't be a prissy bitch."

"Oh, hardy-har-har." I pulled the blanked up that was half on my legs and half on the floor so it would cling more to my body. Looking back at the TV, I noticed the flickering stopped. But it was on a commercial, so I'll have to wait around four minutes to resume watching _The Breakfast Club._

My phone beeped. I picked it up off of Sam's coffee table and unlocked it to see that I got a text from Tom. I instantly smiled.

'_Sorry for the late reply, but I just couldn't get away,'_ I love how he uses proper grammar when speaking and writing. It irks me when other people who doesn't even give a flying flip about how stupid it makes them look when they type things like, 'Wat r u up 2?' or 'im wit casy an josh.' You're supposed to get an education for a reason, so don't waste the opportunity. Some people in other countries would love to be offered the free education we get today. So while you're in there might as well kill the time and actually learn something.

'_That's alright, kiddo. You're working after all.'_ I replied.

"Oh, it's your lover?" Sam mocked. "I noticed by the way you instantly smiled when you saw who it was from."

I huffed. "Just because I smile when reading someone's text doesn't mean it's Tom."

Sam smirked and ate another grape. "You don't smile like that when your mother text you and it'd be creepy if you smiled like that when I text you."

I rolled my eyes. "I text other people, you know."

He smirked. "Besides your brother."

I couldn't help but keep the smile off of my face. I love Sam, but as a best friend would love their best friend. We always insult each other, though it's always friendly insults, or sex jokes. Which are never serious, by the way.

"You do know, besides hanging out with me or Tom, that you basically have no life?" I gave him another look.

Holding my hand up in the air, I waved it around to show that there's nothing there and gave him a bored expression. I said, "You see that? That was the fuck I was trying to give, but it blew away before my fuck could even give a fuck."

Sam opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Just up and flew away. So not one fuck is given. Or the fuck's fuck, for that matter."

My best friend looked at me then smiled. "You're being a cunt tonight, aren't you? Yes you are." He said like he was talking to a small child.

I was about to say some smartass comment back to that but my phone beeped again, signaling that I received another text, most likely from Tom.

'_I'm going to ignore the 'kiddo' remark, kiddo. Are you free for the night?'_ My face flushed. He wants to hang out tonight? Then I realized I'm still hanging out with Sam, and we haven't hung out like this in weeks.

'_Using my remarks back at me, eh? Props given. But I can't tonight; I'm already hanging out with Sam and his damned TV that won't stop flickering, I'm sorry.'_

I looked back at Sam who was giving me a look. "What?"

He shrugged and looked away. "Nothin'."

Tom's reply was almost instant.

'_Oh, it's quite alright, love. I understand. I'm not free for the next few days, though I'm positive that I'll see you within the two days when we work together. I hope that damned telly stops that flickering that you mentioned.'_ My heart sank a little. Even though he said it was okay, I still feel like I disappointed his night.

'_Ah, that's true. We'll see each other when working. How about this weekend?'_

"How serious is it getting?"

I looked over at Sam. "'Serious'?" I shook my head. "No, it's not like that, Sam."

He took a drink of water. "Lemmie guess, 'You're just friends'?"

What the hell was he getting at?

My phone beeped again.

'_That sounds fine. I have Saturday and Sunday off, and I know that you need to go grocery shopping, so let's go together. Saturday, maybe?"_

I looked back at Sam who had his eyes glued to the TV that resumed our movie. I quickly text Tom back saying that it sounded like a good idea.

"The hell's your problem, Sam?"

He didn't look back at me. "I'm just curious."

Was he jealous of mine and Tom's friendship? No, Sam's not that kind of guy. He wouldn't get jealous over something like that, and even if he had a problem with it he'd tell me.

"Bullshit."

Sam looked at me and shook his head, his brown fringe swinging over his almost black eyes when he looked at something far off in the poorly lit room. "You don't get it, do you?"

I felt the anger rise in my stomach. But only because he seemed to disapprove of Tom and I hanging out together.

"Well then, enlighten me." My tone was a bit sharp to be using toward my best friend, but at this moment I didn't really care.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Amie, I really don't want to do this right now-"

"No!" I cut him off, I jumped to my feet and rose to the floor. The blanket fell from my body and landed in a pool of cottony green around my blue-painted toe nail feet. It was probably too overdramatic, but I was getting pissed off why he disapproved of Tom.

"Amie, listen-"

"Tell me now, Samuel James." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared down at my 26 year old friend. I watched how his face grew irritated by the moment.

"I don't see why you're making a big deal about this."

"I should be asking you that same question, Sam."

He narrowed his eyes at me. Before he could respond I asked him again, "What is there that I don't seem to get?"

Sam huffed. "I didn't want to actually tell you this. Because I know you won't take it well."

I was about to say something but Sam shook his head at me. "Let me speak before you accuse me of anything or bomb me with insults." I shut my mouth and sat down, showing him that I was willing to listen.

"It's just that, you're tenderhearted. And Tom's… well, someone famous; an actor, and you're just some random girl. He could basically do whatever he wants-"

I closed me eyes and held my hand up. "You think I'm not worth it in his eyes?"

I felt the couch give underneath Sam's weight as he moved closer to me. "In my eyes, I don't think so. But Tom's different, and I've been around enough celebrities to know that most of them are selfish and use people to get what they want. And just like I said- they can do whatever they want. I'm just afraid that after the movie is done and over with he's gonna leave you behind and move on like he never knew you. And even though you've only known each other for a while now, that'll ripe you apart and you know it."

I shook my head, frustration melting itself into my form as I tried to think. I looked up at Sam, who was a foot away from me, his hand resting beside my knee.

What does Sam know? _A lot more than I do. _

He doesn't know Tom like I know him. _But he's been around celebrities enough to know how most of them are._

He's just saying this because he's jealous of our friendship._ Sam's not like that and you know it._

Tom wouldn't use me. _How do I know? I've only known him a few weeks._

He really wants to be my friend. _Maybe he's just using me to get rid of his boredom while he's here in America._

As if Sam heard my inner conflict, he spoke up again. "I'm not saying this to plant any doubtful thoughts in your head, Amie. I just don't want you getting hurt." He placed his hand on my shoulder and starting rubbing his thumb back and forth. "And how do I know that he's like that? The truth is, I really don't, and just because other celebs are assholes doesn't necessarily mean he's one too. But I just don't want you to be blind on the whole situation; just giving you a heads up incase it does happen."

I nodded my head in agreement, but the truth was I felt like I was about to cry. What Sam was saying was making sense. About Tom just using me and whatnot. Even if I didn't want to hear it, I knew it sounded about right. Plus, I've always questioned why Tom would want me, a quirky young nerd, as a friend in the first place.

And Sam was just trying to look out for me, not actually wanting to make me feel worse. He was hurting me now by saving me from a whole lot more hurt in the future.

"You do make a good point." I whispered. I wasn't looking at him, but I knew he was nodding his head.

Just then a phone went off. By the sound of the ringing I knew it wasn't mine, so it had to be Sam's house phone. He looked around, trying to locate the handset, then quickly pulled it out of the side of the couch and answered it.

"Hey, dude!" He said a little too piper if you ask me. I cracked a small smile at his enthusiasm.

Sam nodded his head smiling. "That sounds great, man! I'm happy for you! When's the wedding?"

I'm not sure who it is, but I can faintly hear their booming voice from the telephone; it sounded like it belonged to a man. He let his brown eyes flicker to my own grey ones, then off to some random object in the room.

"Yeah, I can make it, don't worry." Sam let off a wide smile. "I know- it was great talking to you again, man! Alright, talk to you later!"

He turned to me with a bright smile and said, "That was Seibel; you remember him?"

Oh, do I ever. Seibel Reinheart- has an odd name, guess that's why it was so easy to remember. Seibel was an easy character all together that was easy to remember. He was your above average playboy who was really tall, with light brown hair, fair creamy skin and gorgeous hazel eyes. How can I not remember the guy who would hit on me every second of the day? And it also helped with the fact that he was Sam's best _guy_ friend. They grew up together.

"Yup, sure do." Then I remembered the phone call. "He's getting married?" I lifted an eyebrow.

Sam laughed. "I know! Kinda hard to believe, isn't it?"

I sat back in the couch. "Yeah, kinda sorta. Seeing that he did try to sleep with every single girl in LA." He never tried anything with me, but I'm thankful for that. Even though Seibel's attractive doesn't mean he's my type. Plus he's way too cocky for his own good.

"Yeah," Sam gave a small breathless laugh like he was remembering something. I frowned, I really hope Sam didn't use to be like Seibel. "He invited me to his wedding."

"Who's the unlucky bride?" I chewed on my fingernail.

"Erica Harper, I think." Huh, never heard of her.

"Send her my condolences."

"I'll be sure to do that." Sam playfully rolled his eyes.

"Lemmie guess, they met through a one-night stand?" I smirked.

"Probably. I wouldn't put it passed Seibel." He laughed.

"Do you even wanna go to his wedding? I mean, I know you're best buds with him and all, but he lives all the way in Kentucky. You sure you wanna go all the way over there just for a few days?"

Sam shrugged. "It'll be a pain in the ass, that's for damn sure. And I'm only going to be staying about a week or two, not a few days."

I nodded. Then I wrinkled my nose. "You realize Joss' gonna put your work off on me, right?"

He patted me on the shoulder. "I think you'll survive."

My phone beeped. It was a text from Tom saying that he had tomorrow off. Apparently they're working on scenes that has nothing to so with him so he had the choice of going or staying home. He chose the latter.

I text him back, _'Sounds fantastic. I don't have to work tomorrow, so do you just wanna go grocery shopping then?"_"Hey, I don't wanna be a dick and kick you out because I've gotta pack," Sam got up and stood clapping his hands together. "But, I'm kicking you out."

I chuckled. "Fine, fine. I was just about to leave anyways." I stood up and stretched. Tom replied saying that we could do that.

Sam kicked my sandals over to my feet and I slipped them on. "Oh, I bet you were. Hot date?"

I rolled my eyes and text Tom a reply. "You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Nah, I still need to get a hold of Joss and see if I can leave within the next few days." He scratched the back of his head.

"You know he'll let you."

Sam nodded and smiled. "I know."

My phone beeped again.

'_I was hoping to get some more ice cream and we could probably attempt to make milkshakes.'_ I smiled warmly. Then a gut feeling dropped my stomach. What if Tom really was just using me to pass his time while he's here? He's really good at pretending, but then again, he _is _an actor.

My smile faded slightly. I really hope to whomever is up there that Tom isn't faking our friendship, if you can call it that. I finally feel content with my life, even if my mother is basically ignoring me half of the time. I really like how things are going and I don't want them to be ruined.

Saying my goodbye to my best friend I walked out of his tiny house and towards my junky car. I pulled out my keys and listened as the engine shuttered at first, then roared to life. It was beginning to rain out, and I left my bathroom window open so the room wouldn't be smoldering when I got home. Shit. That's going to be a fun mess cleaning up. The only thing that's going to end up being soaked is the towels I just washed the other day. Good thing there's only three of them sitting there.

I pulled out onto the freeway, which had no sign of life on it. Sam lived on the outskirts of the city, not a bad place to live if you ask me. If I could afford a small house like Sam's and live out here away from all of the lights and the noises you bet I would do it in a heartbeat. But I'm stuck in the city, living in a small apartment. Though the good news about where I'm living is that Joss is paying for my rent. I just have to pay for the extras such as: satellite TV, internet, house phones, etc.

The rain started to pick up so I had to turn my windshield wipers on. In the not-so-far-off distance I could see the city of LA. Soon the cast and crew will be moving around the country when we start filming the movie. I don't think I'll miss the noises and lights, but I will miss the privacy of my own room and bed. The crew will most likely stay in several hotels or a small mobile home. It just really depended on what your position was in the crew. Like if you were needed on set everyday- such as me since I basically make the cast look pretty- then you would end up staying in a mobile home that was on the set so you were closer to the designated area. Well, that's what another make up artist said at least. Her name's Daisy Cooper. She's 5"2 with honey colored hair and bright, baby blue eyes. She's 31 years old and doesn't look no older than 24. Daisy's a really sweat woman but she's also really quite and shy. She worked on the movies as a make up artist for _Captain America, Thor, the Avengers, Dark Shadows, _the last four _Harry Potter _movies_,_ and _the Hunger Games._ So she knows a thing or two.

I was coming upon a crossway and the rain started to pick up a bit harder. The light was red and even though there's no other cars around me, I still pulled my car to a halt because you never know who's watching you- _hint-hint_- the cops.

I forgot to text Tom back. It's been a good five minutes so I pulled out my phone and unlocked it. Before bringing up our conversation, I let my stormy eyes flicker back to the traffic light, making sure it was still red.

I replied, _'I like milkshakes, so we should do that. This time we should get caramel and mix it into the ice cream.'_

I sat down my phone in the passenger seat, gripped the steering wheel and looked back at the now green light when my car died.

Damn it all to hell. Of all times for my car to fucking die. I took one good glance around the cross section and made sure no one was coming and picked up my phone and was about to call Sam. Didn't want to have an accident, and it being dark as it is and raining plus me sitting in an unmoving vehicle in the middle of the place didn't sound too fun at the moment.

I dialed his number and waited on him to answer. He'd probably make some smartass remark about my crappy car always having trouble. Which it did- my car was a piece of shit.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a car approaching before my face slammed into my steering wheel. Pain went searing through my forehead to the back of my neck. Then I felt myself being lifted out of my seat- I was thankful for my seatbelt at the moment- and it was as if I was riding one of the rides from the local fairs I used to go to when I lived back in Michigan.

I then realized that my car rolled onto its roof and was sliding across the wet road. I was still locked in my seatbelt so my body was being held upside down, plus my head was pounding and my arm felt like it was twisted. I watched as my black hair fell around my face as my eyes started drooping and my vision started to blur. I faintly heard voices yelling over the sound of my heartbeat in my head and the rain pouring around me.

I started to drift in and out of consciousness, everything felt like it was a blur. I saw a man standing next to my window, he cut me out of my bindings and pulled me out of the car. Next thing I knew I saw red and blue flashing lights followed by the sounds of sirens. I was lifted onto a stretcher, I then noticed the rain had lightened up some. They had placed me inside of the ambulance and one of the female paramedics started asking me questions such as who I was, if I remembered my name, how old I was; the basics. Two other medics, guys I think, started processing and looking at my injuries.

I heard someone groan, and by the way the medics looked at me the sound most likely came from me myself. It wasn't long after that when my head started to fade once again and everything ended up going black.

**I needed some drama.**

**So Amie and Sam fought a little bit and Amie ended up getting into a car accident. It's probably too much, but I need to try and keep you guys interested.**

**Please, if I'm doing something wrong with the story do not hesitate to tell me. I can take your opinions whether they're good or bad. I just need to know if you guys like how it's going so far.**

**And also, I'm tired of Amie's hair color, which is black. I want to make her dye it something different, but I'm not sure as to what it should be. I'm decided between red, auburn, or strawberry blonde. What do you guys think? VOTE NOW! Whichever hair color receives the most vote's wins! So this is your chance to make the OC look however you want her to look- well, just the hair, but you get my drift!**

**Review, pretty please with Tom on top?**

**Tibble.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To be honest, I should feel threatened by my reviewers. Thought I'm not really sure if I should feel threatened or just grateful. But I'm leaning more towards the latter.**

**I love all my reviews regardless if they threaten me!**

**And since we're on the topic, I'd like to say thank you to all of my reviewers! As stated before, I really love the feedback I'm getting so far! It really makes my heart swell.**

**Btw's, I just started my new job today and my feet hurt like hell and my knee's probably going to give anytime soon. My entire body is just sore as fuck.**

**But, enough with my problems.**

**Enjoy the love story my dear Hiddleaddicts!**

**-TOM HIDDLESTON OUT-**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

I reached over and attempted to slap my alarm clock off. And of course I missed or just couldn't locate the damn thing. The annoy thing piece of plastic wasn't really helping my splitting headache. I lifted my head up and immediately wished that I didn't do such a thing and shoved my face into my fluffy pillowly goodness.

Reaching up to feel the bandage that sat on the hairline of my head, I noticed my hands were slightly shaking. I applied a bit of pressure to the knot on my skull and winced. Then everything came back.

_I was in a car accident._

I slowly let my eyes open and adjust to the brightness of the room.

No wonder I couldn't find my alarm clock and shut it off. The beeping noise was from the hospital monitors that kept track of my vitals. I looked around the white, washed-out looking room. These places always looked so neat and had an odd smell that it was almost unnerving.

I have to be honest, I was a bit disappointed to see that my hospital room was empty. Well, the only people that would even be here for me would be Sam, or Tom. But Sam's probably on his way to Seibel's wedding, miles from here, and Tom most likely has better things to do.

Just then a nurse with natural-looking cherry red hair walked in the room. She smiled and said, "So you're finally awake." It was a rhetorical question, so I didn't bother with answering it. " 'bout time. We were worried that the bump on your head there was something more serious."

"Am I okay?" My voice cracked, which was embarrassing.

She smiled again and nodded. "Of course, the only thing that was wrong was wrong with you was a tiny bump on your head and your right arm was bruised. But I'm sure that it wasn't anything."

I sighed. So I am alright.

The nurse walked over to the monitors and then looked at my bandage. "Well, my name's Amber and I'll be your nurse during your time here."

I smiled. "I'm Amie."

She laughed. I know she already knows who I am, but I still had to say it anyways.

"How was the other guy?"

Amber looked at the clock that hung on the wall then back down at me. Her green eyes shinning. "He's alright. The only thing he ended up getting was a bruised lip, but it's a good thing he helped you and didn't leave you there as a hit and run."

My nose scrunched. "Why's that?"

Amber seemed to be debating on whether or not she should tell me, but she did anyways. "Your car kind of exploded about ten minutes after you were pulled from the it."

Oh, wow. That's something to think about. I now found myself with a newfound respect for my knight in shining armor. Speaking of which, who was he?

"Who is this person?"

Amber reached for my arm were IV's were stuck in my arm. "This is going to sting for a second, but I need to get the needles out."

I nodded and turned my head. Needles made me queasy. The nurse was fast on the job because the second I turned my head she had the needles already out of my skin.

"I'm not really sure who it was. He never said who he was." Amber said, answering my question. "He said he hit you, that your car basically came out of thin air." She raised a red eyebrow my way.

"Yeah, my car died right before the light turned green."

She nodded in understanding. "After he pulled you out he called 911 and even rode to the hospital with you. He waited until he found out that you were alright then left without a word. Kind of strange if you ask me, but he sure was an eyeful according to the other nurses, I didn't get to see him."

I wonder who it was. Could it have been Sam? No, unless he followed me when I left his house and that seems highly unlikely.

"Maybe one of the other nurses caught his name." She said. "I'll have to ask."

After taking off my bandage on my head and replacing it with a clean one, Amber left the room and sent for my release papers. I could go home after they gave me some medication and the prescriptions to help with the throbbing pain in my head. Which wasn't really that bad. It was more like a light headache.

Another nurse walked in the room but it wasn't Amber, it was a more heavy-set girl with brown curly hair. She handed me a few papers, my prescriptions, and told me how to take them. Which made me feel stupid. It was Excedrin; just pop the pill in your mouth and drink it with water, not rocket science.

Before she was about to leave I stopped her. "Do you know who the man was that hit me last night?"

She looked taken back by the question but then seemed to understand what I meant. "He only said that his name was Anthony and that's it."

Anthony? I didn't know anyone by that name. I looked back at the nurse and smiled. "Thanks."

She nodded and left me alone. I noticed a pile of clothes on the sink across the room. They were most likely mine. Standing up, I walked over to them and slid out of my hospital gown and pulled my clothes on. I slipped on my sandals and was pulling back my dark hair when there was a knock at the door.

"Come it?" I'm not really sure what I should be saying. This was all new for me.

The wide door slowly opened and my heart stopped as soon as I saw who walked through the doorway.

"I heard what happened, so I came to see if you were alright." Tom gave me a small smile.

I dropped my arms, letting my hair fall back down. "Yeah, I- I'm fine. Just a bump." I let out a small laugh as I motioned to the small bandage on my forehead.

Tom stepped closer and smiled wider. "Even though your car is completely ruined, the only thing you manage to get was a tiny bump on your head. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I'm thankful. But…"

I smiled as my heart swelled just like the Grinch's. He really seemed to be worried. "It does seem really strange, right?"

"Right." He laughed.

I frowned. So my car was totaled. That's lovely. How am I going to get back and forth to work?

There was another knock and Amber walked back in with a bright smile. She had a stack of papers in her hands as she walked forward and stood about a foot in front of Tom.

"Here's your prescription papers, the doctor's only giving you Excedrin to help with the head pain, which should work. Excedrin's really good and it works fast." She handed me a small paper then looked back at Tom. "I didn't know you knew such famous people, Miss Amie."

Out of politeness, Tom held his hand out and introduced himself.

Amber smiled and took it. "Oh, I know who you are!" She laughed. "So I guess you're Amie's ride home?" The red head looked back at me and gave me a wink.

Tom shoved his hands into his pockets and grinned. "If she's willing to let me drive her home then I suppose I am." He locked his eyes with mine and said, "You will let me drive you home, won't you, Amie dear?"

I smiled and shrugged. "We were supposed to go grocery shopping today anyways, so we can go when we leave here."

Tom scrunched his face up. "Not today we're not. You need to get home and get rest, you were just in a car accident not only but a day ago."

"But my head feels fine, it only hurts a little." I whined.

"No, I don't think so. You're going to go home and sleep it off."

I stomped my foot and crossed my arms playfully. "What if I don't want to?"

Amber looked back and forth at Tom and I raising a perfect red eyebrow but didn't say a thing.

Tom raised his own perfect eyebrow. "Oh, I hope I didn't hear what I think I just heard."

I put my hands on my hips and smirked. "Yes, you did."

"That's it- no milkshakes."

"You can't do that!" I pointed an accused finger at the Englishman.

This time, Tom crossed his arms. "Oh yes I can."

I huffed. "You're being mean."

He smirked. "And you're acting like a child."

I grinned and said, "And you're acting like an old man."

He gave me a look and Amber spoke up before anything else was said.

"You guys crack me up. But I have to go see my other patients," She looked at Tom. "It was really nice meeting you, Mr. Tom." Tom replied with a nod and said the pleasure was all his, then she turned to me. "Amie you can go ahead and leave, but I would listen to him because you do need to go home and get some rest." And with that she was off.

Tom looked smugly at me like he just won something big.

"What?" I snapped.

He grinned. "We can still go out for milkshakes since you're going to pout about it."

"I'm not pouting."

Tom walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, his face was serious. "I'm glad you're okay though." I felt my face turn hot. "Really, I am. Joss told me that you were in an accident last night and to be honest, I thought the worse."

I looked up at Tom and got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. My mouth hung slightly open and I was lost for words. Then he pulled me into a light hug, his arms wrapping around my head. It was a late reaction but I slowly lifted my arms and returned the hug. Our chest were pressed against one another- or more like my chest was against his stomach- and I rested my cheek against his beating heart.

_Tom really cares about me._ He came all the way out here just to see me in the hospital. My heart was swelling so much that I felt as if I would cry on the spot. It was this moment that I realized that Tom wasn't just using me, that he really did enjoy my company. And I hoped and prayed that we would be friends like this for the rest of our lives, if not more than friends. I know it sounds corny and I never really understood how girls can act this way. But now it's all clear. Tom was changing me, but in a good way, and I liked it.

We stood there like that for a good minute, and I'm sure that he could feel my heart practically beat of out my chest, but I didn't really care.

"I think I want strawberry." He spoke, his chin resting on the top of my head.

I knitted my brows together. "Huh?"

To my disappointment, Tom pulled back but kept his hands on my shoulders while I clung to the sides of his thin jacket.

He flashed me a toothy smile. "I'm talking about milkshakes, dear." Oh, duh. I mentally slapped myself in the forehead.

I smiled back. "Of course." Then I quickly added. "I think I want a chocolate and vanilla swirl."

"You and your swirls." Tom rolled his eyes. _Those damn, beautiful eyes._

I looked back at Tom and softened my eyes. "You really were worried about me?" I spoke in a whisper.

Tom ran his hands down the sides of my arms, which gave me gooseflesh and made me shiver. He stopped at my hands and took them into his own, pulling them up slightly to where they were closer to his chest. It was the corniest gesture ever, but I was so madly in love with his touch that I didn't give a damn.

"It almost made me sick when Joss had called me and told me what happened." There goes my heart swelling again. Doctor! Come back in here! I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

I bit my lip and held my breath. I wonder how Joss found out. Oh, of course, on my medical form his name is on the list of _People To Contact_ should I ever be admitted in the hospital. Dear god, I hope that they didn't phone my mother. That's the last thing I need to deal with. But then again, she might not even care enough to give me a call.

"Amie." Tom spoke softly. I drew my eyes back to his blue ones. I never realized I was looking away from him. He smiled and started tugging on my arm. "Milkshakes?"

I smiled warmly. No matter how horrible I felt, how bad I wanted to cry, or how badly I wished everything would disappear, Tom would wipe those feelings away and replace them and make me love life again. He always made me smile when I felt as if I would cry. He always knew what to say when the moment calls, even if the comment would be off topic, Tom always managed to make me feel ten times better than I've felt before. I knew I fancied him; I mean come on, he's gorgeous. But it now felt deeper, like it was something more than a tiny schoolgirl crush. Could I be _falling _for him? It almost seems insane. I've never been the one to actually believe in 'true loves'. But now I was second-guessing myself.

"I could go for some milkshakes right now."

My head would not for the life of me stop pulsing. It hurt like hell but I wasn't about to tell Tom that. I cherished this moment to much to spoil it, because lord knows that if I said one thing about my head he'd take me home and force me to go to sleep.

Speaking of which, we're currently at Tom's apartment as we speak. In more technical terms, we're sitting on his couch watching pointless commercials. I'm not paying any attention to the movie that was showing the said commercials. I'm not even sure what movie it was, and I don't really care. Tom, on the other hand, was completely engrossed in the thing.

The gorgeous actor and I were sitting side-by-side, _with the lights turned off_. Yeah, I just made a fan girl move and made it sound like something romantic. I can dream, can't I? And plus, the room was barely even dark. The sun's still up and he has his curtains pulled back, so his living room is hardly even close to dark.

As Tom adjusted his legs, one of them was lightly touching my own. It was an innocent move and he probably didn't notice, but it made me squeal inside. God, I felt like such a fan girl. Not the girls that are true fans, but the screaming ones that are like 'OMGILOVELOVELOVEYOU'. I mean, I admire Tom too, but damn… too much is too much sometimes.

I looked over at the said star who was watching the commercial closely. I looked back at the TV and saw that it was about some insurance agency's policy, but they made if funny instead of boring because it made me grin.

But, my grin vanished like my free will to act like a non-fan girl when my head started to thump again. I grimaced and hissed underneath my breath. I was hoping and praying that Tom didn't hear me, but of course… he did.

"Love, you really need to lay down if your head is hurting you that badly." I felt his arm reach around my shoulders as he pulled me into him. My face heated up and my heart beat went rapid.

Out of embarrassment, I kept my head down, avoiding Tom's gaze. I heard him chuckle.

"Your face is flushing bright red, dear. Either you must have a fever or you're embarrassed."

Still keeping my beat-red face down, I shrugged and spoke as smoothly as possible, "It must be a fever, you know, bumping your head could cause-"

I was stopped in mid-sentence when I felt a pair of thin, warm lips press themselves to my forehead. My breath hitched and I felt my heat stop its constant beat.

It was like one of those 'Zomg!' moments and I wanted to kill myself for even thinking of that damn word. But, that's the only word that I can use to describe it as at this very moment.

I felt the heat boil in my toes and rise to the crown of my head. He let his lips linger there far longer than necessary. Like fuck if I cared. My palms started to feel sweaty and my heart picked up at an unnatural pace.

I opened and closed my sweaty hands when he pulled away with a '_smooch_'-ing sound showing that he did kiss me on the forehead. I gulped.

"Mmm, nope," He slightly pulled back, and I could feel his smile against my head. "I don't feel a fever, so that leads to the latter in my hypothesis'." He pulled me closer to him, which wasn't really helping my fan girl attitude. "Do I make you nervous, Amie?"

Slowly, ever-so slowly, I lifted my shaky gaze and looked into his brilliant blue eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but I wasn't sure how to respond to that question. Was he joking? God, I hope he's not serious.

Tom was wearing his trademark grin while a hint of mischief tinted his baby-blue orbs. At that moment, he really reminded me of Loki, minus the black hair and Asgardian get-up.

My mouth felt dry as cotton and my tongue felt like sandpaper. "I- do I make you nervous?" I asked him.

"No, no." He shook his head. "That's not how it works. You have to answer my question before I answer yours, love."

I laughed, but as soon as I did that my head started to throb again, this time worse than before.

Damn. This really sucks.

I hissed again, but it was louder than the first. It was like a constant throb, so out of instinct, I laid my head. It took me a couple of seconds to realize I laid my head down on Tom's shoulder, as soon as I noticed, I began to pull back but Tom's arm around my own shoulders prevented me from doing so.

"I'm sorry-" I started to say, but of course the actor cut me off.

"Maybe you should just keep your head down, dear." Oh, yes. I'll keep it down; on your shoulder, while sitting next to you, and while I'm in your house… near your room. I mentally slapped myself. I'm turning into one of those weird fan girls… but strangely, it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

I've taken three Excedrin today, I can't take anymore or it'll make my stomach upset. That's the last thing I needed right now. God, this pain just wouldn't go away, not to mention the big ass bruise I have on my arm. But the situation I'm in right now, in this moment, I wouldn't have cared if I lost my legs. It just doesn't feel real; like I'm in some kind of fairy tale.

Then I thought back to Tom's question. Of course the son of a bitch made me nervous. He's Tom fucking Hiddleston. I'm sure when he looks in the mirror he makes himself feel nervous. I bet he'd make the Hulk feel nervous. And when he touches me, oh don't get me started. Every time he gets near me it's like my body's on fire. This man, this amazingly outstanding guy, is the epitome of perfection in my eyes.

But that's where the contradiction starts. He's not perfect, yet that's what makes him perfect. Like everyone else, Tom has his flaws. And I can point a few of them out; his flaws are what makes him perfect, if that even makes any sense. It's confusing, I know, but just think about it. Tom's not the 'Hey, I'm an actor, I can do what the fuck I want cause I'm an actor that's also an asshole.' No, he's nothing like that. He's more like, 'Hello, I'm Tom. I'm a goofball and I love to star in plays and movies. I love interacting with my fans, because they're people too.' He's that kind of guy. I think that's why so many people admire the man. I can't blame them though.

I sighed as the throbbing in my head slowed down and dulled to a faint _thump…. thump._ "Yes."

I felt Tom's head lean toward me, his chin brushing the crown on my head. "What do you mean?"

I wanted to punch him. Does he really have to make me say it twice?

"You do make me nervous." I whispered.

Tom chuckled. "I know I do." He replied proudly. Cocky bastard.

I scrunched up my nose. "Then why ask?"

"Because I wanted to know before I assumed." I scoffed.

"So, do I make you nervous, oh great actor?!" I added the last bit, and in an English accent for dramatics.

He laughed. "No, you don't." My stomach fell but I kept a straight face.

"I don't?" I hated the fact that my voice sounded disappointed even to me, but my tone was an understatement to my real feeling at his words. I thought I would at least make him a little bit nervous. But then again, he is Tom Hiddleston.

"Not really," He rubbed my shoulder making my body melt and forget my disappointment for a second. "I feel so comfortable around you now that it's hard to feel nervous." An instant grin. "Though, if I'm honest, you did make me nervous when we first started to know each other."

I laughed. "Did I now?" So, I did- well- used to make him nervous. My insides were puking rainbows by this point.

"Oh, yes, you did." I looked up at him. He was grinning down like a madman at me. "You're a very beautiful young lady with a killer personality. You're whitty, sarcastic, caring yet uncaring at the same time." My heart was swelling for the 100th time this day. "I love the way you scrunch your nose up; I find it adorable, and how you're such a nerd. You're not like most American women, you're something more unique. You make your own cards instead of playing with someone else's. You always second-guess yourself when half the time you're right. You are so free spirited and I love that about you; you're truly something else, and how could that not make me nervous?"

I feel like I'm going to cry. Yelp, I'm going to burst out in tears. I can't believe he's saying something like this to me. Is he really speaking to me? Maybe there's another Amie around here somewhere, like I thought when we first met.

I opened and closed my mouth, unsure of what I should say. No, I take that back. I know what I should say. I should tell Tom how much he means to me, how much of a role model I see him as. How he's inspired me so many times and how much I admire him. I should tell him how much his fans love him, and to never, ever go on Tumblr. But, I couldn't get those words out of my mouth. If I couldn't give him the words he deserved to hear, then I didn't deserve the words I just heard.

I felt Tom's hand brush my face. I brought my gaze back to his, once again unaware that I wasn't even looking at him. His brilliant blue eyes were half-lidded as he started to lean forward.

He's not going to kiss me. He's not going to kiss me. I know he's not going to kiss me.

Then, right before his face was close enough to mine, I closed my eyes and felt something prickle on my skin.

**Haha.**

**Go ahead and hate me.**

**I'll update soon.**

**No promises.**

**My life's still fucked up.**

**I had to force myself to write this chapter, and it still doesn't sound right to me.**

**I think I'm turning this story into shit.**

**But whatevs.**

**-Hiddleaddict out-**

**Tibble.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh-my-fucking-gods.**

**41 reviews? This is fantastically amazing! I love you all so much.**

**I just have all these feels about your reviews.**

**They really make me feel all warm inside.**

** : Such a valid question. I can't believe I haven't mentioned it, I'm sorry. It's with his normal hair, plus the facial hair. I think Tom's the only man that can pull it off and be sexy, and Chris Hemsworth.**

**Kaycee: Patience is a virtue, my dear child. **

**The Assistant: THANKS BBY. Just reading that makes my heart fill with love! There's other stories on FF that's just as good with Tom in them, but that still means a lot!**

**SilverTortoise: I think you're the only reviewer that's been here since the beginning -of time-. But I thank you for your uncanny support!**

**To my threatening anon: QURL PLSE.**

**Kakashis-girl90: Read and find out, love!**

**Since I haven't really replied to any of my reviewers since I started the story, I figured I'd do it now. But thank you all, I really enjoy the feedback!**

**LIVE LONG AND PROSPER.**

That prickling feeling.

I know what that feeling is.

Oh, sweet baby Jesus. No, no, no, no.

Before anything else was done, I -regretfully- pulled away from Tom, who was still leaning toward me, and covered my mouth as I let out a sneeze.

Of all the fucking minutes before and after, I had to sneeze right when he was about to kiss me. At least, that's what I thought he was going to do. It's what it looked like, I mean.

After I expelled the irritation that was in my nose, even thought I didn't know it was there, my hands were both wet from the action. Completely embarrassed, I kept my hands covering my nose thinking there was something hanging despite the fact that I can't feel anything; you never know. Better safe than sorry, eh?

"Well, bless you." Tom laughed while standing up. I felt my face flush for the thousandth time that day.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that." I apologized whilst keeping my hands held over my nose. Tom held his hand up and waved off my apology.

"When you have to sneeze, you have to sneeze." Walking into his kitchen, he grabbed a napkin and sat down next to me on the couch. I took his offering and nodded a thanks his way and wiped my nose and hands clean from the nasty germs. It wasn't enough, I had to wash my hands and rid themselves of the infectious bacteria. So I stood up and walked over to the sink in Tom's kitchen and began washing my hands.

"Though," He began, "It was a rather inconvenient timing." I laughed from my spot in front of the sink. Tom stayed in the living room leaning on the arm of the couch looking back at me with an amused expression.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Somethin' funny?" Rather than using a towel, I shook my hands free from most of the water and leaned on the side of the doorway where the kitchen was separated from the living room.

Tom grinned. "You aren't embarrassed about your body spewing stuff out of your nose in front of me?" I actually started to think about it.

I was beginning to not really care about how many times I embarrass myself in front of Tom. I guess you can say I'm getting used to is, that's kind of sad too.

Shrugging I wiped the remaining water on the sides of my shirt and said, "I suppose not. I've embarrassed myself many of times that I'm practically used to it by now."

Tom stood up and straightened out his shirt, taking a few steps toward me. If he was trying intimidate me, it didn't work due to the fact that my phone started ringing in my pocket.

Cursing silently, I pulled out the blasphemous device and saw that my mother was calling. I hesitated before unlocking my phone and answering the dreaded call.

I didn't even have a chance to say anything before she bombed me about different stuff. First, starting with my wreck.

"_Why the hell didn't you tell me you were in a wreck? Your own mother doesn't even get a call from you! Instead, I get a call from the hospital telling me themselves instead of my own daughter!"_ She yelled in my ear. I pulled the phone away a bit to decrease the sound waves crashing against my ear drum.

"Mom, listen I-"

"_Oh, don't you start with all these moronic excuses! You know full well you should have called me, yet you didn't! I spoke with Sam, you know."_ My breath hitched. I haven't spoke with Sam since yesterday. No doubt he probably knows about the wreck already._ "I told him about the accident; you didn't even tell your best friend!"_ She has a point, but I didn't want to worry him with my problems.

I realized how loud my mother was being over the phone and with Tom just standing there looking off in a random direction, attempting to show that he wasn't listening but I'm positive he can hear my mother's booming voice.

"_He told you, Amie. He told me about how you've been dating a celebrity and what not. That's why you've changed."_

I sighed. "Mom, it's not like that, okay-"

"_What happened to you, Amie? What happened to my daughter? This person you are now, it's not you. It's far from you. You've barley been talking to me. Are you trying to cut me off all because of some low-life star?"_

I felt tears prickle at my eyes and my head flush with anger. How dare she speak like that? "Nothing has happened to me, mom, it's you!" I whispered loudly.

"_Me? How is it me? You're the one closing everything off from me!"_

I opened my mouth to speak, but my mother cut me off, again.

"_I'm so disappointed in you, Amie. You're not my little girl I raised. I can't believe I'm even telling you this. I'm so ashamed, the things I have seen! Do you know that there's pictures of you and that man?"_

I bit my lip and tried to control my voice, "No, I have not." Oops. It failed, my voice sounded like pure shit. It wavered worse than the sea, and that brought Tom's attention back on me, but I avoided his gaze.

I felt sobs forming in my chest, I can't handle my mother being mad at me, much less disappointed. I just want to make her happy, and I thought I was, but she's the one pulling away from me. So why is she doing this? Why am I getting all this hate?

I didn't say anything else so my mother spoke again. _"I have to go now. I have more important things to be doing other than arguing with a child."_

Then she hung up. I blinked a few times and slowing put the phone on the table next to me. My vision was blurry when I looked up at Tom. I couldn't tell his expression at the moment, for my eyes were shrouded with soon-to-be tears.

"I guess I'm not allowed to have a life." My voice croaked. "It's all my fault. I don't know why," I sniffed as Tom walked up to me. "But it's my fault."

My mouth opened and closed as I tried to speak, but my voice was failing me. Tom grabbed the sides of my head and pulled his thin lips to mine and silenced my sobs.

I instantly felt the hairs stand on-end at the nape of my neck as the air turned into static electricity. My heart fluttered as his lips moved against mine and my knees bucked. It felt so amazing, _so real_.

My arms wrapped around Tom's waist as I pulled us closer together. I felt my tears seep past my eyes and fall down my cheeks. I'm sure they hit Tom's hands but he didn't seem to mind, if he did then he didn't say anything.

The ache I was just feeling ceased to exist. Hell, every single thing ceased to exist.

Tom pulled back, we were both breathless. He placed chaste kiss on the bridge of my nose and said, "You have no faults, nor have you made any. Your mother is just upset that the fact that you did not call her." I didn't even have to ask. I'm sure Tom heard the entire conversation my mother and I just had. Well, it's more like, my mother yelling at me and only letting me get a few words in.

I nodded my flush face as I buried my nose in his chest. I knew I wanted some type of comfort, but damn, I wasn't really expecting that, even if he was about to kiss me before the phone call. I inhaled his scent and almost melted. I couldn't place the smell of his cologne, but dear mother of god, it smelled like heaven itself.

I sniffled again as Tom wiped my eyes. I gave a light laugh. "You don't have to do that."

He smiled at my words and kissed my forehead. "But I am, aren't I?"

I giggled. "I suppose you are." I guess I should get used to this giggling.

Tom grabbed my hands and led me to his couch and set us down. I was curled up against his side, with my head resting literally near his boob, while he had his arms snaked around my shoulders. I sighed. It felt all too good.

"20 questions?" I asked, trying to break the silence. Which wasn't uncomfortable, I just wanted to talk to him.

Tom made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Can I ask first?"

I smiled. "Fo sho." I grinned at my own choice of words. Tom seemed to crack a smile as well.

"Hmm, well…" He acted like he was giving a lot of thought to his question. "What's your favorite color?"

I mentally face palmed. Tom noticed my expression and gave me a questioning look. "You just looked like you were giving some thought into your question, and you asked something as simple as that. Don't get me wrong, I just found humor in it." I grinned.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you want me to ask a deeper question, I will."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine." I said. "It's blue. Star Trek or Star Wars?"

He didn't hesitate. "Star Trek. "Thor or Loki?" I punched him in the arm and he laughed.

"Thor." He gave a playful pained expression. "Fine, Loki. Mario or Luigi?"

"Luigi. Pudding or ice cream?"

"No competition; ice cream."

Tom laughed. "Why am I not surprised."

"Cookies or milk?"

"Why not both?"

I shrugged. He had a point. "Touché."

"Water or soda?"

"Soda."

"Very unhealthy, Amie." Tom mocked.

I rolled my eyes. "Pasta or salad?"

"Pasta, of course." He grinned. "Sandals or shoes?"

"Shoes, no doubt. Sandals are only good for hot days." I replied and he nodded in agreement. "Theatre or movies?"

Tom made a face. "Oh, that's a hard one there. I love the theatre and the movies."

I made a 'tsk'-ing sound. "Torn between two loves."

He nodded. "The worst of all kinds."

"Answer the question, Tommy boy." Tom made a face, but I didn't respond to it.

Then he gave me a winning look. "Me or ice cream?"

My face fell. He's not going to win. "You can't do that! You still have to answer my question." I sat up slightly to prove my words as I gave him a stern look.

He smiled. "Why not make a movie about a theatrical performance?"

I huffed. "I guess that could work."

"Then there's my answer." He leaned in and rested his face in the crook of my neck, making me shiver and shudder with delight. "Now answer my question, Amie." He purred.

Damn this son of a bitch. He was doing it do distract me, and it was working, mind you.

"Gee, I don't know." I said with a mocking voice while I tried to ignore the fact that his face was implanted in my neck. His bristles from his facial hair poking, and tickling my white skin. I felt my toes curl.

"Think wisely now." He said.

"I really enjoy ice cream, and I really enjoy you." I said, slightly in a daze due to his actions. Then I grinned a mischievous, playful grin. "Why not have you and the ice cream?" I bit my lip because of the anticipation for his response. That was a very bold move for me to make, but I was so caught up in the moment that I just blurted it out.

I felt him smile widely against my neck and started kissing, nipping, and teasing my flesh. I felt a small moan run through my throat and roll off my tongue. Just then I felt Tom's hand snake up my leg as his tongue ran along side my mouth. My breath hitched as he chuckled.

"I see you're enjoying this." He whispered against my cheek. My lips quivered in anticipation of his own moving against mine. My hands finally made some movement as I ran my fingers through his messy brown curls, I gave a slight tug to them. His response was rewarding in its own sense, Tom moaned and dug his nails into leg, causing me to squeak.

I broke the contact to look Tom in his brilliant blue eyes. He was grinning at me with a cool face, while I sported a flushed, bright red face. I was panting mildly, as was Tom, when I leaned backwards onto the couch, laying down as he slowly made his way on top of me.

He ran his hands up both sides of my legs, stopping on my waist, where he gripped and rubbed a few times, then returned to his first actions. My heart beat increased and I felt my chest flutter.

This was really happening.

Here I was, Amie Baron, an unknown girl from an tiny town, lying beneath Tom Hiddleston, the oh-so-upcoming actor that everyone knows about. And we were both still fully clothed, by the way.

I'm attracted to him, as I've always been.

And he's attracted to me. Me, of all the more successful and prettier people in the world. He chose me.

I smiled up at Tom while he continued to run his hands up and down my legs, though he stopped when I spoke up.

"Are you enjoying this?" I asked. He gripped my right knee and leaned in to capture my lips.

"Every millisecond of it, love." He kissed me again and again.

He let go of my knee, still keeping our lips locked together, and leaned in all the way. I spread my legs a bit more wider so he could rest between them easier. The closer the better in my opinion.

Tom licked my bottom lip and kissed me again. But this time I parted my swelling lips for our tongues to have a dominance battle. His tongue was _everywhere_. Rubbing my gums and fighting with mine as well.

He ran his hands up from my legs and beneath my loose shirt, only stopping short right below my bra. I slightly moved away from his touch, but he took his thumbs, ignoring my shy actions,

and started rubbing circles on my skin, causing me to moan into our shared kiss. He lightly ran his fingers across the edge of my bra line and not being used to the action, I flinched.

A moisture started to pool between my legs as I felt a jolt of pleasure rip through my body. Tom grinded our hips together and I could tell he was getting excited like I was as well. To be honest, I was nervous. I knew where this was heading and I don't think I was ready for it.

But I couldn't help myself. With shaky, unsure hands, I pulled on Tom to deepen the kiss as he pulled his hands out from beneath my shirt.

Tom broke the kiss and started lavishing at my neck while his hands worked their magic once again on my legs. I hesitated again, but ran my hands down his well toned, but not too toned, chest. He purred in response.

And mind I tell you, Tom purring is probably, no, most defiantly the most sexiest thing I've ever heard.

He started biting at my color bone and I mewled in response. This man really knew how to make a girl's body sing.

But, as much as I hated to admit, it was going too fast. I didn't want to stop, but I've never done anything beyond the making out part, and I was afraid to move on to the next stage.

This was getting way too serious, but what if I disappoint Tom? I've already cleared that feat with my mother and you saw what that done to me. But, I had to stop this. I don't want Tom thinking I'm too easy anyways. That just look trashy.

"T-To-" I couldn't make out words due to his actions. My head was turning to its side and I had my eyes closed with my mouth wide open. But I had move past all my desires and end this before I changed my mind.

I removed my hands from Tom's chest and rested them on his shoulders. I have him a small shake to show that I wanted his attention.

"Tom." I breathed.

"Hmm?" He responded but didn't slow in his ministrations. So it didn't really help much.

"Pl-ease," I whispered trying to control myself. "Stop for a se-second."

That got his attention. He lifted his head up and asked, "Did I do something wrong, dear?"

My eyes widened slightly. He really thought he done something wrong?

"No, no." I sighed attempting to catch my breath. "I just- I don't want to come off as a tease," I looked at him, "But this is moving too fast. I'm sorry." I didn't expect him to get mad or blow me off, he's not like that. I just didn't want to disappoint him.

Tom smiled and kissed my chest while wrapping his arms around my neck. "Oh, it's alright, love. I don't mind." He kissed my mouth this time, sending a hell of a lot of butterflies rampaging inside my belly.

"Plus," He added. "I'm a very patient man. And the wait always makes it so much sweeter." He winked at me. _Damn his winking._

I blushed but rolled my eyes.

Tom kissed my cheek and stared into my grey eyes. "I have to ask, please don't be offended in any way, love." He hesitated a bit before moving on, "But you don't have much experience, do you?"

I frowned. "Was I that bad?"

Tom smiled. "No, not really."

"'Not really'?" I whined. Dear god, I know I'm not experienced, but didn't think I'd be that bad.

Tom grinned and held his finger up to silence me. "You just seem to hesitate when you try to make moves on me. I was just going to say not to hold anything back."

I felt the blood rush to my face again. "Well, do be honest, I'm still a virgin. I really haven't went past second base."

Tom gaped. "You're kidding, right?"

I looked away and responded with another question. "Is it a bad thing?"

His eyes softened and he shook his head. "Not at all. I just surprised me that's all." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips then added, "And if I'm honest, it'll only make that wait ten times sweeter in the end."

** E**

**SHOULD I MAKE THIS MORE OF A MATURE STORY?**

**Because I don't want to make my readers uncomfortable now.**

**So last chance.**

**Most votes for the mature/smutty Tom wins and I promise that the next chapter will be nothing but pure, juicy sex.**

**And, I'm pretty good at writing those.**

**AIN'T NO SHAME.**

**Btw, I'm not going to continue my other story **_**Reece**_** until I figure out what the fuck I'm going to do with it, incase there's a few of you here that read it.**

**Now, I bid you ado.**

**-HIDDLESTONER OUT-**

**Tibble.**


	8. Chapter 8

**GUIES GUESS WHAT.**

**I quit my job. I seriously got tired of the belittling me and making me feel like a child that had no idea what they were even doing.**

**But whatevs.**

**AND. I am going to make this story more mature, but it won't be in this chapter. As pointed out by a few of my reviewers, it might push their relationship a bit too far since it only just begun. Don't want Amie looking like a cheap whore, now do we?**

**Pat IBTH: You're a doll. I never realized I was just pushing through the character's personalities without actually taking the right amount of time to describe who they are. I will keep that in mind, I thank thee.**

**Lunar Runaway Hiri: Patience, dear one.**

**Sam: Your review made my heart swell with Hiddlelove. I'll be making it more mature soon enough; I don't wanna push their relationship.**

**Themdawitch: I SHOWER YOU WITH MY LOVE.**

**Hiddlesgirlie: Btw, cute username. Tibble like. As stated before, it will be mature here soon. Patience is a virtue.**

**Lokifan: YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SMILE. LIKE REALLY SMILE. It's been by far, one of the funniest reviews yet. Kudos for you, dear.**

**A Nony Mous: Your name reminds me of a mouse. Sweetheart, I asked a lot of Hiddle fans if I should make it more mature, even though I knew what the answer would be, I still asked. It's gonna be mature, it's gonna take some time.**

**Hey: You put so much thought into your username that it made me chuckle. Don't worry, I'm not discontinuing Reece; never said I was. I just said I was postponing the next few chapters for a bit until I figure out exactly where I wanna take the story. But no worries, love. I have it all figured out.**

**: Trust me, I am.**

**Jezzy88: Nah, my writing is just ordinary. There's a lot of other people on FF that have more talent in their finger than I have in my finger nail. And I'm not saying that to be modest. But thanks for the compliment. It gives me encouragement, in which I kinda need right now.**

**Daphii: If you think that noise was inhuman, you should've heard the noise I made while writing it. -winky face winky face- But thank you! Haha**

**And I should've pointed this out before, since Tom is going to be staring as Loki once again, he'll end up dying his hair black and shaving his face. Just a heads up. Which, I know I'm stating the obvious, but jeeze.**

**Alright, now that I've taken up an entire a page to write back to my reviewers, ON WITH THE STORY.**

I don't know how it started, or where for that matter. But here I was at work, painting an extra background for a set, and yet there's more paint on me than on the set.

I know I'm a messy artist, but damn. I think this is the first time it's gone this far.

It's literally gone too far. I couldn't help but find myself laughing at how childish this must look. It's not like I really care, but if someone from the higher-ups would walk in to observe our work, then I'm pretty much fucked. Joss wasn't the up-tight kind of guy, but he did was some form of order on the set to at least make us appear professional, just in case if someone with a high title just happened upon his studio.

I looked down at my paint tattered clothes. I had on a pair of old faded blue denim jean short with a loose light green shirt. Or I should say it's more around the color of a light shade of yellow mixed in with a lot of white. My shorts were no better, except they have black and white and yellow paint stains on them. Kind of makes me wonder because I don't remember using any black. Gray, yes, that I used. But not black.

Just then Joss walked over to me and bit his lip, holding back a laugh.

I have him a look that I wasn't impressed and he finally let his chuckle go.

"Oh, don't you look like you just got threw up on by an art room." I rolled my eyes at his comment but couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"I can't be that bad." Joss in return gave me a look like he knew better. Which he probably did. I haven't looked at myself in the mirror since I left Tom's apartment this morning for work.

Yes, I said Tom's apartment. I spent the last two days with him, because he was worried about my injury- or so he claimed- I didn't bug him too much on that subject. I knew he was slightly worried, but it's not like it was a life-threatening injury. He just wanted to keep me around longer. The thought of it made me smile.

Joss held his hand up and pulled out his phone, obviously taking a photo of me. Just to be funny, I made a quick dramatic pose before he could take the picture.

After snapping it he walked over to me and said, "I think that was the biggest understatement you've made this year."

Upon looking at the picture my eyes kind of budged. I really looked like I was trying to cover my entire body in paint. That was the biggest understatement I've made, not for this year, but for my entire life.

I scrunched up my nose. "Dear god, you're right." I looked up at Joss who only nodded at my statement.

"Told ya." He replied. After typing on his phone for a second or two he added, "Oh, by the way, I'm sending this to everyone I know."

I groaned. "That's unfair; I'm working!" I exclaimed. But Joss was unwavering as he smiled wide and started to walk off.

If he was going to send that to everyone he knows, then it's going to end up in the phones of a lot of celebrities. And now doubt they'll find that picture funny. Ergo, it's going to be posted everywhere. Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook; you name it. That's the last thing I needed; publicity.

Wait, when he said everyone, that most likely means Tom's going to end up getting that photo. Not that I really minded that much, but it's something he can use against me and mock me. Which he'll have fun doing, mind you.

Before Joss could get far, I chased after him, dropping all of my tools that were in my hands. He had turned around a corner, no doubt going into his tiny office for the time being.

Rounding the said corner, I ran into something rather… hard. And of course like an idiot, I made an 'Oof'-ing sound.

Looking up, I realized the rock that I ended up hitting was no other than Samuel L. Jackson himself. I felt my blood rush to my cheeks as a smile started to spread itself across my features.

I love Sam Jackson! He's one of my favorite actors. No matter what role he's playing; fairy, bird, bunny, doesn't matter, he can make just about any role look intimidating. A.K.A. he had a lot of badassery points that I admired.

Finally remembering my manners and my position when it comes to the Hollywood food chain, I held out my hand despite my flushing face and said, "Mr. Jackson! I am so sorry!"

Samuel leaned in and gave me a look that'd make a bear piss his pants. Which, right about now, I was nearly about to do. Did me bumping into him like that really piss him off that much? Maybe it was because I ran into him then gawked. He probably took offense to that.

"Do I look like something who can be fooled?" He said, deep voice basically making me tremble in my shoes. "Just because you're disguised as an artist doesn't mean I don't know who you really are."

Who I really am? What the hell? Was he playing a game? Doesn't matter if he was or not, he's one that's for damn sure.

Looking into his dark eyes made me want to go and curl up and cry somewhere where he couldn't find me. I felt as if those eyes of his were looking directly into my soul, and that's not a comfortable feeling, let me tell you. I never imagined the one of the men that I admire would act so… psychotic.

Just then, a wide smile broke out on my face and I nearly fell over. He put a hand on my shoulder and it was then that I realized how badly I was shaking.

He let out a few chuckles and I let out a few strangled ones. Attempting to show him that I just go this little game, if you could call it that. He made me want to curl up and cry just a minute ago, and now he's playing it off like it wasn't anything.

That sly bastard just fucked with me.

I let out a deep breath that I never knew I was holding and gave him a stern look. "It's not nice to do that, you know." I stated before brushing his hand off of my shoulder. My nerves finally calming down.

He laughed. "Yeah, I just couldn't help it." He held his hands out, "People just say I'm so intimidating that I couldn't resist." He flashed me a wide smile. And once again, I couldn't find it in my heart not to smile back, despite how he made me want to cry just a few minutes ago.

"I wasn't joking, by the way." He said, sounding serious again. You know, I now hate being around actors. You never know if they're being serious or not.

I pressed my tongue to the roof of my mouth before speaking again. "About what?"

Samuel gave me a brief look before pulling out his phone, and for some reason before he even showed me what he's about to show me, I guessed what it was.

He held out the phone and I nearly fell over.

Oh, yes. I was right. It was the picture that Joss had just taken of me and ran, sending it to everyone he knew. I was mentally killing Joss in several ways inside my brain.

"I thought it was you, paint girl." He smiled again. "You really know how to make yourself look presentable, don't you?"

I bristled. "Have you even tried to actually paint? It's not exactly the cleanest form of art, you know." Samuel laughed but was cut off due to the intercom started to beep before followed with Joss' voice.

'All crew report to the main office for a short meeting; ASAP people!'.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. That man is going to have an earful from me by the end of the day.

Looking over at Samuel and held out my hand for him to shake and said, "It was a pleasure to actually meet you; kind of a huge fan of your work, Mr. Jackson." He took it and smiled back.

"Ah, just call me Sam or Samuel, I really don't care." I cracked a smirk.

"Of course, now if you'll excuse me." And with that, I turned on my heel and began to the place of death of the dear director, otherwise known as, his office.

Standing near the doorway, nearly on the tips of my toes, I managed to get a glace at Joss. He was standing in front of everyone, clearly waiting for us all to file in.

Soon enough, the people started to all pile in Joss' tiny office and I managed to get a decent place in the back of the crowd. God, I really hope that no one's claustrophobic, or otherwise this is complete hell for them.

The sound of our director clearing his throat brought my attention back up the man. I folded my arms over my chest and waited for him to begin.

"Alright, guys," He began, clapping his hands together. "We'll be leaving soon to finally go and shoot the movie. First and foremost, I wanted to give you all a full warning of the date and time that we'll be leaving. Which is next week, the 10th.

"Now I understand that some of you are wondering about how we're doing the whole sleeping arrangement. It's basically the same as it's always been; as for the newer recruits-" He said glancing over my way, "-stay after this meeting and I'll explain that all to you."

Yawning, I rubbed the back of my neck as Joss continued to go over things we've already discussed. The only thing I didn't know about was the sleeping arrangement and whatnot. Kind of makes me wonder if Tom will let me stay with him.

I mentally slapped myself.

Why would I ask him that? Because the two of us are kind of together.

But then I'll feel like I'm taking advantage of him. You know he'll demand that you stay with him regardless of what everyone says.

My conscious had a point. Tom would most likely demand I stay with him, he's that kind-hearted, though I'm not going to do it. Even though he'll say different, it'll still feel like I'm taking advantage of him and his wealth. But then again, what was I really going to expect when I started falling for a movie star? I knew the kind of life people like him lived, or had an image of it. And it seems so dull to be chased around all day by screaming fans and dedicated people. Which, I can't argue about them because, hey, I've been there. I just don't see how celebrities handle it.

But if I do stay with Tom, hoping that I don't, would Joss have a problem with it? He knows of our friendship we share but I'm positive that no one knows- as far as I know- about our relationship. Tom said that he was going to be my boyfriend despite what I or anyone says on that night that we first kissed-

I blushed remembering that moment. The way his lips felt on my skin to the way his body melted perfectly into my own. Or the way that his hands roamed all over me; they way they felt; the way he felt.

I felt a shiver run up my spine.

It was then that I realized that people were starting to shuffle out of Joss' office. Not just any people, but the newer crew members such as me.

Did I just miss the entire meeting about where I'll be living? Motherfuckingdamnshitprick.

I did.

And I found Joss looking at me, eyebrow raised. He probably expected me to scold him about the picture, but I was to flabbergasted to really argue with him at the moment.

He was giving me a look that said he knew something. I opened my mouth to speak but found I didn't really know what I should say. Thinking about that night with Tom when we first kissed really did a double take on my memory or my motor functions.

I opened my mouth again but shut it, and ended up pointing a finger at him before walking out of his office. I heard him chuckle when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket.

I pulled it out and saw it was a text from Tom.

'Love the new look, darling. Be a dear and check my Twitter will you?'

I knew he was talking about the photo of me that Joss had, no doubt, sent to him. The last part kind of made me weary about doing it or not.

Deciding against the latter, I opened up my Twitter account and went to look at Tom's latest tweets. When I did, I almost fell over. My face lit up and my heart pace increased.

There, on Tom's Twitter, was a picture of me covered in paint- the picture my bastard-ass director took of me.

It said: This is how real women dress to impress! This lovely lady really makes me smile.

I felt my pulse quicken as the blood started to flood my face. All anger towards Joss for taking the picture, and at Tom for posting it on Twitter, were basically gone when I read that message. It made my heart swell that he felt brave enough to show me to his fans.

I bit my lip and text him back. 'You really are a charmer in a lot of different ways, aren't you?'

Smiling a bit to myself, I wheeled around and began walking back to my set. Everyone seemed to have gone home, meaning that's a free ticket to leave. Which I made no haste in doing so.

I ran back to grab my back in the work room and caught a really good glimpse of my reflection and basically burst out laughing. Oh, did look like a basket case, but my appearance was absolutely worse in the flesh!

I started to calm myself down when I felt my phone buzz again.

'Come on and hurry outside, I don't want to wait here forever.'

I smiled down at my phone before shoving it back down in my pocket. Tom came to pick me up from work. It was a small, but really sweet gesture. I'm sorry, but I'm a lover of the little things.

I looked around and located my blue bag, grabbing it and practically ran out of the room. While in my dashing zone, I whizzed past Joss who shouted at me for my attention.

I whipped around, a little breathless and asked what he needed.

He gave me a weird look. "I was just telling you to slow down. Knowing you you'll end up hurting yourself." With that he gave me a nod and walked the other way. Even though Joss was a pain sometimes, when he told me to do something, you better bet your ass I listened. Last time I didn't listen caused me to get in a horrible accident. My back is pure proof of that.

I finally made it outside to see Tom standing there, curly brown hair- now black, seeing that he had to dye it for the Avengers- billowing in the wind. He had on a loose black jumper and for some odd reason, he reminded me of Loki.

I smiled as I approached him. Standing on the tips of my toes, and with the help of him bending down, I planted a chaste kiss on his thins lips before running my hands through his silky hair.

I scrunched up my nose. "Your hair is always so soft; I'm jealous."

He gave me a wink. "Your hair is soft just the same."

"Not like yours, it's not." Tom wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led us to his car. Like a gentleman, he held my door open for me and let me get in before walking to his side of the car.

He got in and started the engine. "Americans and their strange form of direction." He muttered, talking about the way America was different from England when it came to what side of the road you drove on.

"British and their strange form of direction." I retorted, smirking to myself.

"It's not my fault your country drives on the wrong side of the road." He commented back while finally pulling out of the parking lot, most likely taking us both to his house.

"I think that could apply for the both of us." We both gave a small laugh. I really love the comfortable atmosphere we've created around us. It was peaceful, content, and I loved it.

"Do you mind if we stay at my place tonight?" I asked, weary of the thought of me causing some complication here.

He shook his head. "Not at all, love." He looked over at me and smiled before returning his gaze to the freeway. "I'm guessing it's because you need clothes, or more feminine articles."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not the latter, but it is the first. I've been wearing your clothes for the past few days; I'm even wearing your old shirt that I ruined." I trailed off with that sentence, then added. "Which, I'm sorry for, really."

Tom chuckled. "You're fine, it was an old one anyways. And maybe I like seeing you in my clothes."

My face flushed as I mentally shot myself. No matter what, I cannot, for the life of me, get used to his compliments. It's not like they're foreign to me, I normally get them on my art work a lot, but seldom do I get a compliment about my physical appearance.

I'm not saying I entirely dislike Tom's compliments, they just make me feel awkward.

I yawned an stretched my legs out a bit. It was then that I noticed how tired I was. My eyes started to droop, and I'm sure Tom said something, but my mind was too far gone to really make a eligible response.

And before I knew it, I was out like a light.

**I hope there's no mistakes in this. It's 2:19 am and I've been up since 5:30 this morning, but I wanted to get this chapter posted before I go to bed.**

**LOVE ME FOR IT.**

**Send your love through reviews!**

**And also, if you could, would you please check out my story I posted on Fictionpress? Assuming you all know about Fictionpress seeing that it's like FF without being 'Fan' part. It's a site solely based on fiction stories.**

**You'll have to go to my profile to get the link; FF won't let me post it on here.**

**I'm outtie, dears. Gotta get my jam jams on and head off to bed.**

**Mucho love,**

**Tibble.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update. My internet went out and it just came back on.**

**You guys my little sister might be born sometime within the next week! I bought her two new outfits- they're really cute- for when she comes home. Her name is Payton Isabella. I'm gonna be a big sister again people! It's very exciting for me, even though my step mom hate me. I don't care if that women loathes me or not, I'm going to see that baby! Whoo!**

**Nat: I LOVE YOU FOR LOVING ME!**

**Captain G: Yeah, I do that a lot. Haha -winky face- Ah, FF won't let me post links on my stories, so you'll have to go to my profile and there's a link at the very bottom of my 'About Me' section. Thank you for the review! Keep reading, please!**

**Elizabeth: Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy. Your threats make my tiny heart leap with joy! I love how you stayed up so late reading this! MY FACE WHEN READING YOUR REVIEW: ;-; You're amazing! And yes, you did get your point across. I'll be sure to update ASAP from now on!**

**Sam: Thank you, love! Don't worry, I giggled randomly while writing it. So you're not alone. We're all helpless. Haha. Yeah, I'm going to wait it out for a bit, may in about five or more chapters is when I'll let them get jiggy with it.**

**Anyways, I've neglected to have Sam call Amie and give her a verbal lashing and whatnot.**

**Well, once again, I'm sorry for the late update, but it's worth it. Haha**

**ONWARD TO THY STORY.**

"Amie," I heard Tom call my name.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked to my left. Tom's hand was brushing against my face, no doubt trying to help me wake up. Through my foggy eyes I saw him give me a smile as he said my name once more.

I shot him a tired smile back when he leaned in and kissed my forehead, obviously making me blush.

"It's about time you woke up," He spoke while unclipping my seatbelt. So we're still in his car, and now at my house. I don't know why, but I'm surprised Tom remembered where my hotel was.

Yawning, I stretched my legs again and let out a sigh. I looked over at Tom and said, "I didn't mean to fall asleep, today's just been a long day." I laughed a little at how groggy my voice sounded.

Tom smiled and chuckled along with me as we got out of his car. "It's fine, not like I was talking when you decided to knock yourself out."

I turned to him and gaped. So he was actually talking to me when I fell asleep. "Tom- I didn't mean to fall asleep while you were talking, I just-" His smirk cut me off and I scowled at him, punching him lightly in the arm.

He brushed the spot where I hit him and scrunched up his nose. I swear on my life it was the cutest thing ever. "You call that a punch? Felt like a feather was trying to poke me." He mocked me.

I flipped him off and walked ahead of him, opening up the front door to the hotel. That would have actually looked like I was pissed off at him, which was what I was attempting to do, but the smile on my face gave me away.

Tom came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders, leading me to the elevator. "That wasn't very lady-like, Amie."

I scoffed and turned around, giving him a good old fashioned American salute. "Welcome to 'Murica!" I said in my best redneck accent that I could possible pull off. Which wasn't that hard considering that I'm from Michigan, part of the Eastern states that spoke in that type of dialect.

I must have done a perfect job because Tom grinned at me, laughing, and said, "Of course, of course."

Once we were inside the elevator, Tom stared at the buttons. He probably didn't remember what floor my room was on. Smiling, I rolled my eyes and said. "10th floor, genus."

Tom shot me a look and rolled his beautiful, gorgeous eyes. "I was trying to remember." He sounded hurt, but I knew he wasn't, he was only trying to make me feel bad. Which was kind of working considering that a hurt Tom hurts my heart. But I wasn't about to give in, so I patted him on the back.

"It's okay, we all have our bad days." I said as Tom pressed the button to go to the 10th floor; the elevator doors closed with a ding.

I patted him on the shoulders again and said, "Good job!"

I was going for his head, but he's too tall for my short frame so his shoulders had to do. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him, kissing me roughly on the lips.

I was surprised at first, then my legs went all gooey and I finally kissed him back. I wrapped my one free arm around his neck; he still had my right hand closed in his own. His lips moved against mine as I felt his body press onto me, closing the distance between the two of us.

I'm not going to lie, it made me moan. Tom must've liked the reaction he got out of me because he pressed into my body even harder, walking us both to the wall of the elevator. He started to nibble on my bottom lip when I realized how heated this was getting and where it might end up. I turned my head to the side and Tom rested his own on my shoulder and sighed. Both of us were breathing heavy.

"We're in public, you know." I told Tom, my voice breathless and shaky from his kiss. I felt him shrug as he smiled into my shoulder. It was silly, but it brought butterflies to my stomach.

"Right now we're not; we're in an elevator." I rolled my eyes at his comment. Not even a heartbeat passed after he said that and the doors opened and revealed my neighbor, Mr. Stanley, who stood there with an unimpressed look on his face.

My face, however, went as red as a beet as I opened my mouth, trying to say at least something to cool down this awkward atmosphere between my neighbor and I.

Tom must've felt it too because he ran his hand over mine and let it go, stepping away only slightly as he spoke for me, "Much apologizes, sir." I burred my face in Tom's chest as I felt my heartbeat increase.

The butterflies that were once there are gone, replaced with lead as my stomach felt as if it would drop at any moment. It wouldn't have been as bad if Mrs. Stanley caught Tom and I kissing. That woman would have stood there cheering us on, bless her old heart. Mr. Stanley on the other hand, was a tad bit more strict with things and this would no doubt be reported to management. I'll probably get kicked out; this is going to be my third strike.

I grabbed Tom's hand and rushed us both out of the elevator and down the hallway to my hotel door. I kept my head down until I finally saw my white door in my eyesight, then I pulled out the key and swiped it, unlocking the door.

Once both of us were inside, I brought my hands up to my flushed face and groaned. I felt Tom approach me then grab my hands, pulling them away from my face. I didn't fight it, so I let him.

I didn't give him time to speak before I pulled away from his touch and started to rant.

"He's going to turn me into management!" I blurted, walking over and setting my ass down on my couch. Tom followed but didn't sit, he stood in front of me and knelt between my legs. Yes, I'm aware of how perverted that sounds, but trust me, his gesture is PG.

"If he does, then what?" He asked, rubbing my legs. I let out a small sigh, I really loved it when he did that. It calmed me down, but only a little. My emotions were still mixed with anger and embarrassment.

"Well, it's gonna be my third strike, and Lord knows I'll get kicked out!" I threw my head back and groaned. Tom continued to rub my legs, trying to help me stay calm.

"Third strike?" He questioned, even though I wasn't looking at him, I could still hear the smile that was in his voice. "Have you been caught making out with any other men in the elevator?"

I couldn't help it but laugh at his comment. I shook my head and looked into his brilliant eyes. "No, I haven't. But Mr. Stanley, the man that saw us-" I don't know why, but I couldn't say that we were sucking each other's faces out loud. So I let that sentence drift off as I started another, "He's turned me in before, and they told me I get three strikes before I get kicked out."

Tom raised an eyebrow, silently asking me what my other strikes were. "I was turned in by Mr. Stanley when I first moved in here because I had my television up too loud and he couldn't sleep.

Tom shook his head. "That is stupid."

I nodded in agreement. "Trust me, I know." I ran my hands through my hair then added, "The third strike is when I heard… noises coming from Mr. Stanley's apartment." I stopped for a second, trying to pick words that wouldn't make this sound as awful as it's about to sound. I looked at Tom and he nodded for me to go on. "Well, it sounded like someone was breaking in, and then I heard Mrs. Stanley scream and I kind of barged into their place to them having…" I made motions with my hands to emphasis what I was talking about.

Tom seemed to understand what I was meaning and burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Tom!" I yelled as I punched him in the arm again. This only seemed to throw him in an even harder into his fit. He doubled over as he placed his hand on the wall for support.

I huffed. How can he sit there and laugh at my troubles? I'm most likely going to get kicked out of this hotel and I don't really have another place I could stay! Well, there's Tom's but that's out of the question.

Tom looked up at me, still laughing while trying to catch a few breathes here and there. "Oh, come on." He said breathless. "How can you- not think that it's funny?"

I placed my hands on my hips while Tom straightened up and smoothed out his shirt. Then, out of the blue, I managed to crack a smile. He had a point. That is funny, walking in on your neighbors, who just happen to be elders, while they were doing the 'nasty'.

Tom placed his hand on the side of my face when he leaned in and gave me a small, but sweet kiss on my lips. "See? It is funny when you think about it."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes, I know." I said while walking over to my couch and throwing myself facedown on the cushions. I brought my face up to see Tom walking over toward me. "But that doesn't help with the fact that I'm going to be homeless!" And with that I threw my face back down in the cushions.

I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want to mooch off of Tom, that would really make it look like I'm using him for this fame. I'm not going to bug Sam about it, he has his own troubles with his family right now. Last thing I want to do is have him worry about me.

I don't want to go back home, but if I can't find a place to stay then that seems like it's my only option. But then again, Joss said that we'll be casting here soon and we'll be moving around a lot. But that won't be for another week. That means I might be homeless for a week. And plus, we won't be filming the Avengers 2 for forever; I'll have to come back to Hollywood eventually.

The feeling of the couch sinking and Tom lifting my legs up and setting them on his lap while he sat down snapped me out of my thoughts.

"If you do end up getting kicked out, you won't be homeless, I'll make sure of that." I felt my chest basically fill up with his comment. Pulling my face back up, I twisted around and looked at Tom and gave him a look.

"Tom-" He held his hand up to silence me.

"Don't 'Tom' me, you're going to be homeless due to your funny, but reckless actions. And plus, the last one was my fault, least I can do is give you a place to stay." My mouth was hanging open. Was he indirectly telling me that I was going to live with him? I mean, not that I mind, but I can't let that happen.

I shook my head, pulled my legs up to my chest and said, "I can find another place on my own."

Tom bit his lip. And for my honest opinion, I basically got a boner; AKA, it was hot. I honestly had to look away but it didn't stop my face from flushing. I turned my head to look in my kitchen to make sure my folders and stuff were still on my tiny table where I left them, and they were.

"You can at least let me recommend you to a place that I know of." Tom said, moving closer to me and forcing me to look at him. He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles, making my blush deepen. "I know of an amazing apartment with a very gorgeous view, very spacey too. I'm sure you'll like it, darling."

I took a deep breath and let it out. He wasn't asking me to live with him, which I was slightly disappointed, but I wasn't going to argue. He just wanted to help me find a place to stay, and that was good enough for me.

I nodded my head, then leaned in and gave him a kiss on his nose. "I hope you're right, Tommy."

Before I could turn away, Tom grabbed both sides of my face and pulled our lips together, into another heated kiss. The sudden movement made a ghost of an injury throb in my head, causing me to wince and make a noise.

Tom pulled back but left his hands in place. Then one of them slid down a bit as he cupped the side of my neck, his thumb rubbing my jaw line. "Everything okay, sweetheart?"

I giggled. Yes, I know, a girly thing but I fucking did it. "I'm fine, just my head that's all."

"Do you want to take something for it? It'll make you feel better." He asked. Always looking out for me, aren't you Tom?

I shook my head and curled up next to Tom, who automatically put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I sighed into his chest as he nuzzled his nose in my hair. I was comfortable and content. If only things would stay this way forever; not a care in the world, no discomfort, no pain, no nothing. Just Tom and I sitting together, locked in each other's embrace.

Right now, in this exact moment, I wouldn't have cared if they kicked me out of my apartment. As long as I had Tom with me, it doesn't matter. After since I met this man, this one, single guy out of the billions in this world, it feels like I'm actually worth something. Like I was more in Tom's eyes than anyone else's.

And I'm not talking about how Tom sees all the great things about me like a parent would, it's something so much more different; something special. Something that I honestly didn't think I'd feel. Love? That's what some would call it. What I feel for this guy feels like it's so much deeper than a crush, but it's nowhere near love. Maybe it's the beginning of the said feeling? It's hard to tell. Like I've said before, it's too early to actually know what the feeling is.

I hope Tom feels the same way I'm feeling about him, but for me. Which, I don't doubt his affection, no. It's just that, when I think about it, what Tom and I have been through these past few weeks, how much we've grown to know one-another… it just doesn't feel real sometimes. Like this is all a huge dream, well hell, it'll be a nightmare if I wake up from it. Which I don't want to.

I brought my gray eyes up to look at Tom's brilliant blue ones. Lifting up my head to get a closer look at him I asked, "Are you real?" I couldn't help but laugh as soon as I said it.

Tom must've found it funny, because he started laughing as well. "Oh, I really hope I am. Otherwise I have lost all hope and would realize that logic doesn't even exist." We both cracked up laughing.

See? This comfortable atmosphere is what I love the most. I would not give it up for anything. But of course, something always has to interrupt and destroy this sweet perfection.

My phone started to ring, and I had no doubt as to who it could be. It was either my mother, or Sam. Pulling my phone out I saw that it was the latter.

I at up as I answered it because I knew that this wasn't an ordinary phone call. I was about to get my ear chewed off.

"_What the hell, Amie?"_

Ah, and here it comes. "Oh, god, Sam. Don't start." I groaned.

"_Don't_ _give me that shit, why didn't you call me and tell me what happened?"_

Because I didn't want you to worry.

"Sam, I've just been busy and plus you're supposed to be with your friend at his wedding, last thing I wanted was for you to worry about me."

"_You could have at least called! You're lucky it wasn't anything serious."_

"You're right, it wasn't serious so don't yell at me."

Tom put his hand on my leg and gave a squeeze. No doubt to try and comfort me.

"_I'm sorry, I just found out my best friend was in a car accident right after leaving my house, but she didn't have the decency to actually call me! I had to find out through your mother! Of all people, Amie!_"

Sam had a very good point. But I didn't feel like bothering him with my issues when he's supposed to be having the time of his life with his life-long friend.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I really am." I heard him sigh from the other line. There was someone else there too, a female's voice. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but that didn't stop the smirk that was forming on my lips. Did he have a 'girl' friend there with him?

"Sam, who's there with you?" Oh, there's no doubt that Sam could hear the smirk in my voice.

"_What do you mean who's- what're you implying, Amie?"_ I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know exactly what I mean, Sam."

I heard him huff. _"Don't change the subject-"_

"It's just a small change; do you have a girlfriend?" I chuckled, as did Tom.

"_I swear, girl. I have to go, okay? Don't get yourself killed or hurt anytime soon, can you do me that?"_

This time I sighed. "Of course, have fun with your new chick!" I didn't give Sam a second before I hung up the phone, turned it off, and sat it down on the stand at the end of my couch.

Tom was about to say something, but a knock at my door cut me off. I let out a small laugh as he smiled.

Pulling myself to my feet, I stretched a bit before walking for my door. The footsteps behind me confirmed that Tom was right on my tail.

Before opening my door, I peered outside in the tiny peek hole. I groaned and turned to Tom, who only gave me a questioning look.

"I'm about to be homeless." I whispered. "It's the landlady."

I turned the door knob and pulled the thing open to a very annoyed looking woman whom I call my landlady, also known as Mrs. Coully. She's really the manager of the hotel, but where I'm from people like her are called 'Landladies and Landlords'. When you honestly think about it, they have a title that makes them sound like they're high and mighty. But in reality, they're not.

"Ms. Baron," Began the middle aged woman, very irately, if I might say. Before anything else was said, I felt Tom behind me. He moved closer, so close in fact that his chest was touching my back. He leaned in and placed his hands on either side of the doorway and gave Mrs. Coully a warm smile.

"Hello there, dear," He spoke with such a nice tone, a tone I'll never be able to use with this she-devil. "I'm Tom, it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand and she took it without hesitation.

Her cold, brown eyes light up with a spark and she actually smiled a bit as she returned the gesture. "Well, I was informed that Ms. Baron had company but I didn't know that she had such _famous_ company." She giggled. Ever heard an old witch giggle? It'll make you want to puke. "My name is Ms. Susan Coully, but you can call me Sue."

Mrs. Coully, the evil bitch I've been dealing with since I moved here was smiling and giggling and flirting with Tom. I hate to say it pissed me off. I wasn't jealous, at least I think I'm not. But still, I hate this woman.

"Oh, please, " Tom chuckled. "I'm not that famous, Sue." And he was flirting right back.

"Oh, Tom, no need to wink!" She giggled again. I've never wanted to punch a woman so hard in the face before now. Tom winked his beautiful eyes at this foul, old bitch. Now I was sounding jealous. I needed to calm down; last thing I want to do is sound like one of those clingy girls. He was probably flirting with her so she wouldn't kick me out. Yeah, that's it! Brilliant, Tom! Brilliant!

"But, I'm afraid to inform Ms. Baron that she has had her third strike and has to move out within the next week." She said to me, I swear, she looked like she was pleased with herself. "Seeing that you were caught in the act of PDA by one of our guest."

Guest my ass, it was my annoying ass neighbor.

I opened my mouth to protest but Tom spoke for me. "That won't be a problem, Sue. She was already moving out anyways."

Mrs. Coully looked at Tom and smiled, but looked at me like she was cursing me. "That's perfectly fine, as long as she's out within three days."

I bristled. "You just said I had a week!"

"But your friend just said that you already have a place." She shot back.

"And she does, she's living with me." Tom butted it. I'm-wait, what?

I turned around and looked at Tom who only winked at me. "I'm guessing you two are a couple." I heard the evil lady say from behind me.

I turned back around and heard Tom say, "Yes, were are." I could hear the pride in Tom's voice. I did nothing to stop myself from smiling.

Mrs. Coully gave me a look then reminded me that I had three days to move out, then took off down the hallway.

I whipped around Tom and he pushed to door shut.

Putting my hands on my hips I gave him a look. "I have three days to move out now, thanks you to, Mr. Hiddleston." I wasn't really mad, but it did irk me that she'd change the number of days for me to move just because Tom said I have another place to live. Which I don't, Tom only suggested a place and that's all.

Tom smirked and walked over to me, closing me in a huge bear hug. "Oh, don't worry. You won't be homeless; you can move out tonight if you want to." I scrunched up my nose.

"But, I haven't even seen the place." I said, though my voice was slightly muffled due to the fact that my face was buried in his chest.

"Yes, yes you have." Then it clicked.

"You want me to move in with you?" My question must've sounded broken up to Tom because he gave me a funny look before smiling.

"Of course, you silly little girl."

**Kk.**

**So, yeah.**

**I've noticed a pattern with my stories: I always end with a sentence. But I honestly think that's the best way to end one!**

**Anyways. I'm going to watch Magic Mike tonight with my cousin. TONIGHT'S GONNA BE ALL ABOUT BONERS. Yes, I'm not ashamed to admit I've been wanting to watch a movie about male strippers!**

**Review please?**

**Tibble.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweet mother Saint Mary.**

**So far, I love the feedback! **

**Elizabeth: Can I call you Lizzy? I feel as if we're creating a friendly -cough- **_**threatening **_**-cough- relationship here. Thank you, I tried to put more humor in the story. I'm glad you like my story, it gives me so much feels! ;-;**

**Pat IBTH: What can I say? Channing fucking Tatum's ass is a work of God. -cries- I actually was hoping that I wasn't pushing them into something as soon as that, but I didn't want Tom to be like: "Lol bitch, you homeless." I had to do something, but of course with Amie refusing his kind offeres. Which, if it were me, I'd take up the offer before he could even finish the damn thing. **

**Capin' G: HATE ME BBY. I have my ways of watching Magic Mike on the internets -winky face-. Kissing is cute, more kissing shall come.**

**Lokifan: My pants instantly got tighter when I imagined that. Thank you. And just between me and you (and the rest of FF), Channing and I are getting married. He just doesn't know it yet.**

**Sam: You guys make me smile when I read your reviews. I should be the one thanking **_**you**_**, and not the other way around. **

**AtomicRevolver: You guys are so great! Thank you so much for your kind words! I know, right? Ain't no shame watching sexy-ass men walking around leaving NOTHING to the imagination, now am I right?**

**NeedMeSomeLoving: I am so sorry that I forgot to respond to your review in my last update. I feel awful, I'm sorry. I really am. But I just might end up taking you up on that offer just to make it up to you! I'm so sorry… I feel bad now. **

**Here's a special thanks to my other reviewers -whom I have written back in a private message: Thais Yuuki, brinnifur, sammyxxjames, and Themadwitch!**

**Also, I'm going to be changing the POV in this chapter for a bit. You're going to see things through Tom's eyes for a bit; as requested by a reviewer. But when I do the said POV switch, there'll be a '….' when I do, just to show a change of view.**

**NOW ONWARD WITH THE STORY.**

.

"I'm not sure if I really want to do this." I said meekly at Tom, who now stood in my bedroom. I walked over to my bed and threw a handful of clothes onto the mattress and groaned. "I mean, don't you think it's too soon?"

Tom walked over to my dresser and opened the second drawer, having already cleaned the first one- my underwear drawer, much to my dismay- he started pulling out my jam jams.

"In my honest opinion, not really." He spoke, folding a pair of my sleeping shorts and placing them inside one of my traveler's suitcase. "But, you may not see it the way I'm seeing it." He frowned, folding another pair of my night shorts. "If you want to, I could look for another place for you to live, anywhere you want; name it."

I felt my heart sink. Tom sounded as if he was disappointed. I looked down at my feet and bit my lip.

I really wanted to live with Tom, but I'm afraid that if we push things too far that we'll ruin our relationship. Or worse, he'll realize that I'm nowhere near perfect. I knew that statement wasn't true the second before I even thought of it. Tom would never see me as a monster because of my deformities; he's not that kind of man, no… he's so much more amazing than that. But that doesn't help with the fact that I don't want anyone seeing them.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "It's not that, Tom." I brought my eyes back to him, but his back was turned to me. I continued anyways, "I'm afraid that it's pushing the relationship and I would love to keep it going at the pace that-" I trailed off.

Was Tom even listening to me? Normally, when I would talk to him he'd face me and look me in the eyes. But, he's not. Did I say something wrong, or did I not say the right words? Maybe he was upset with me because I indirectly said that I didn't want to move in with him. But that'd be ridiculous, Tom wouldn't be mad at me for that enough to ignore me.

"Hey," I said again, putting down my clothes and walking over to him.

…..

I heard Amie call my name from behind me, she probably thought I was ignoring her. I wasn't necessarily doing the said thing, but my attention was currently focused on the picture that I held in my hand.

It was an older photograph; probably six or seven years old. It was Amie and most likely her family.

Amie was more or less around the age of twelve or thirteen when this photo was taken; she had her arm around- from what I could tell- her mother. They both looked alike. Both of them had the same dark hair, same round face, same bright gray eyes and short stature, so it kind of made sense. To her right was a slightly older boy, no doubt around the age of sixteen. Though, I'm not really sure who the boy might be; brother? Cousin? She never really told me that she had any siblings.

I smiled at the image before me. Amie looked so young, peaceful, and full of life. Her dark hair was short and choppy, her fringe pushed to the side in an attempt to keep it out of her eyes.

"Hey," I heard her call me again, this time she sounded much closer than before.

I turned around and smiled as wide as I could at her confused face. Holding up the picture I said, "You look adorable."

Her face instantly flushed bright red, coloring her cheeks in the cutest of ways. She scrunched her nose up and made a pout noise.

"Give me that!" She went to grab the photo from my hands, but being taller was a huge advantage for me as I held it out of her reach. She huffed and attempted to reach up again to grab the photo, but I held it away at a safe distance.

I smirked at her pouting face.

"You really are short." I mocked her, earning a glare that failed when she cracked a smile. Oh, how I love it when her face brightens up and she reveals her gorgeous smile that would make a dead man's heart kick to a start. I started to feel the butterflies build in my stomach.

"Tom." She warned, trying to sound intimidating. But, of course, it didn't work out so well.

"What?" I put on my best innocent face as I bit my lip, knowing it would drive her crazy. Her gaze dropped down to my lips as her own cherry ones parted. My smirk of triumph didn't last long seeing that my own eyes traveled down to capture her mouth.

Her lips were an addicting drug that I could kiss all day. They were so round and full, bright pink and soft; they went well with her bare completion.

Amie wore little to no make-up despite her career choice. On good days, she would put on a light layer of mascara on and a hint of eye shadow. But most days she didn't wear any, not that I minded. I think natural beauty is absolutely gorgeous. Not because you can see a woman's face better besides looking at layers and layers of foundation, but because it shows that she's not afraid of her true skin. That she doesn't need make-up to highlight her eyes or lips to show she's beautiful. Basically saying: "Hey! Look at me! I'm brave enough to show my true face, and not look like a complete dolled up Barbie!".

I grinned down at Amie as she rolled her gorgeous, stormy eyes. But she soon put on an adorable-ass puppy dog face as she said, "Tom, please?" She begged.

My smile faltered, but only a little, as I felt a small tug of guilt reach my chest. I couldn't help but to melt at her words. There's something about her voice that could end up making me do just about anything that she would ever asks me to do.

She gave me a look with her gorgeous eyes and placed her hand on my chest, no doubt trying to woo me. I tried to ignore her touch, but it sent electricity throughout my veins that I couldn't, for the life of me, ignore, and I finally managed to cave and give in to her.

Torturous little minx.

Handing the picture over to her, Amie took a quick look over it before folding it up and placing it in the front pocket of her jeans. Her expression was unreadable, but I was able to catch a hint of sadness inside of her gray orbs.

I stepped up closer and wrapped my arms around her. "Your family, I presume?" I asked, placing a light kiss on her temple.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah, my mom and brother."

"And you." I added just for laughs. She cracked a smile and I felt the need to smile back. What can I say? Her smile is very contagious.

"This was taken years ago," She claimed sighing while running her hand through her dark hair. "I kind of miss them."

My eyes softened. "I don't doubt that you do."

I was positive that this conversation was going to be a long one, not that I really minded, but I did pull away from her and sat on her bed, patting the side next to me. Amie flashed me that heart-warming smile that I loved oh-so much and slowly made her way next to me.

I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist as I pulled us into a laying position on the bed. She seemed surprised at first, but loosened up in my grasp, resting her head on my chest.

I sighed at the feeling; so content and without worry. Having her so close to me, laying on my chest like this was overwhelming, but in the most greatest of ways. I've had other girlfriends, and yes, most of them have been in the same position that Amie's in right now. But it feels almost brand new, like I've never done this before. Maybe it was because this is the first time I've dated someone that's nearly a decade younger than me. It's not like I intended on a relationship forming between us, it's just one of those things that just kind of happen. We all have, or have had, one or more of these kind of moments in our lives. Though this relationship is something that I'm grateful to even have, no matter what anyone says.

Regardless of age, I really enjoy Amie's company. I wouldn't go too far as to say that I'm in love with her, but I'm not about to say it's something as silly as a crush; it's so much more deeper than that. In other words, if our relationship continues, then I'm most likely going to end up falling for her. _Hard_. She just has her attributes that make her an amazing young lady that's leading me to fall for her.

Amie was tracing the line pattern on my shirt when I placed a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at me and smirked, pulling her cherry lips to mine.

She sighed into the kiss and pulled back, returning her head back onto position on my chest, but kept her eyes locked on mine.

"What about you? Do you have any siblings, Tom?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I have an older sister, Sarah, whose a journalist in India. And I have a younger sister, Emma, whose an actress, a very good one might I say." I laughed remembering my sisters. "I love them very much."

I felt Amie smile into my chest. "I'd hope you would. So, Emma's an actress?" She asked and I smiled at her sudden interest in my siblings.

"Oh, yes." I said, keeping it brief. After all, I wanted to ask about her brother. "She's a very talented, beautiful woman and I love her to bits."

Amie laughed. "'Bits'?" I knew she was mocking me, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, don't you start." I flicked her nose getting the result of her pinching my arm. I winced but laughed at her actions. "I love both of my sisters, though, in all honesty, I get along better with Emma more than Sarah. I think it's because Sarah's all the way in India, but we still talk, just not as much.

"When we were younger, Sarah and I would go outside and catch bugs- Emma would be so disgusted with us that she'd run inside and tell our mum on us." Amie and I shared a laugh.

"You used to catch bugs?" She scrunched up her nose in that cute fashion that I love so much.

"Yes, problem?" I cracked a smile.

"Not at all, resume." I rolled my eyes at her playfully and continued with my story.

"Emma was more of the indoors type of girl, always playing with her dolls and reading books. I couldn't blame her though, I loved reading too, but I loved being outside. Sarah would always pick on Emma about being an 'couch potato', but it was all a jest, she never was serious.

"Oh, that reminds me of one of my cousins." She laughed. "He was an ass though, and he meant every mean thing he said. But continue." I chuckled. She's so adorable.

"I used to draw a lot when I was a teenager. I think I started right after my parents got divorced when I was thirteen."

I looked down at Amie, she seemed to perk up at my mentioning of me being a former artist, for she was resting her chin on my chest, fully facing me now.

"You used to draw? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you stop?" She bombed me with questions, but at least it wasn't overwhelming.

"I did, but I wasn't really good enough to keep it as a profession, so it was just something to dull my boredom."

"Mmm, you should never give up on being an artist." She said in her best voice to make her sound like a scholar.

I laughed. "But I am an artist, I just express myself by acting rather than putting them onto paper."

Amie seemed pleased with my answer and put her head back down and sighed.

"How about you? What about your bother?" I finally asked after a good minute or two of silence.

She huffed. "His name is Christopher." She started. "He's 24 and is still in medical school training to be a doctor."

I raised my eyebrows at the information Amie was giving me.

Impressive.

I made a humming noise, showing her I was listening as she continued.

"In high school, he wasn't the most popular kid around, but he did have a lot of friends. He's currently married to his high school sweetheart and lives in Ohio working and studying at Ohio State University.

"We've always kept a tight relationship, never wandering too far without the other. But of course, we all have to walk our own separate paths sometime in our lives. One of the best memeories I have of my brother is one summer when I was eight and he was twelve, my mom bought us a huge pack of chalk so we decorated our entire street of nothing but chalk drawings; Mario, Luigi, Bowser, the Loony Tunes, stars, moons, suns, you name it and it was there. It was probably the best summer I ever had; we had so much fun. We eventually ended up making our neighbors mad at us, and my mom told us to either wash every single picture off of the concrete or stay inside for the rest of the summer. We ended up cleaning every damn drawing, which was a lot, mind you."

I smiled down at her. "That must've been horrible." She nodded in response.

"It was actually that summer that I finally took an interest in drawing. At first I sucked, you know?"

She smiled up at me. I returned the smile. "You, suck? No way." I joked knowing that she was an amazing artist. "You have to start somewhere though." I finally added.

"I know, but it was awful." She laughed a laugh that sent butterflies back into my stomach. "After that, I guess just kept drawing and eventually landed where I'm at today. I think it took me until I was almost 18 to actually get any good at it. I'm more of a cartoon and abstract artist than anything though; never really go the hang of drawing actual people. Chris loves my art, he always supported me in everything that I done, as I did him. Though, after he moved to Ohio two years ago we kind of lost contact for almost a year. We're fine now, of course. But it's not like it used to be, but it's better than nothing."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Oh, I know the feeling, love."

She twisted her body around, pulled herself up on her elbows and stared at me with her gorgeous stormy eyes, smiling with her beautiful cherry lips. I almost lost it right there.

"I know you do," Was all she said before she leaned in and kissed me full on the lips.

I felt electricity shoot all the way down to my toes in my shoes as I brought my arms and snaked them around her waist, bringing her closer to my body. She responded by pulling her arms up and wrapping them around my neck, tangling her fingers in my now dyed-black Loki hair.

Running my tongue along the crease in her lips, I began to rub circles into her spine, making her gasp into the kiss. I took advantage of her parted lips and darted my tongue inside of her mouth while our tongues fought for dominance.

Unlike any other time that we'd make out, I let her take the lead as she dominated my tongue, this time causing me to moan.

I opened my eyes to find hers closed and her round face as red as a beet. We broke apart from our kiss, both breathless, but that didn't falter me any. I brought my mouth to her neck and began to suck on the tender flesh that was there. I felt Amie tense up and stifle a moan as I smirked, never stopping my ministrations.

She reached up my shirt and began to rub my stomach, making me groan. She was getting bolder and I just simply enjoyed it. I _loved _it.

I pulled up my hand and laced my fingers through her dark hair, slightly pulling on the strands to kiss her neck at a different angle.

She whimpered and I smirked.

I honestly don't think I could muster up the words to describe exactly how I feel for this girl.

I don't love her, but I know it's something so much more than a lighthearted, childish crush. Maybe this was the beginning of love? But it's far too soon to even tell. We've only been dating for two weeks now. Clearly not enough time to determine if you honestly love someone.

Then, maybe it's just a massive flow of affections. It has been awhile since I've been in a relationship where some girl wasn't trying to use me for a latter. I really did like Susannah, but she only used me for my fame. That I didn't like. But, being who I am and all, I will end up crossing paths with people like that.

But there's one thing for certain.

I was clearly starting to get strong feelings for Amie Baron, and dear God did I hope that they will last.

**Bingo.**

**Shazaaam.**

**Now, I don't really know if all that stuff did happen in Tom's actual past or not, same goes for his relationship status with his sisters. **

**This chapter was updated a lot sooner than expected, but I think Nutella's been influencing my brain lately into doing whatever anyone asks me to do.**

**Anyways, please review!**

**Tibble.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I love you all for the feedback that I've been getting.**

**Also! My baby sister was born yesterday! She weighed in at 10lbs and is 20 inches long! She has a full set of red hair and blue eyes; she's so fat and adorable! I'm very excited!**

**I got her a cute little outfit with a shirt that says: "I'm a little Time Lord" Haha**

**Pat IBTH: Thank you, and you're welcome!**

**AtomicRevolver: I think it's a good thing to respond to your reviewers so it creates a comfortable -metaphorical- atmosphere. You know? And I could marry some of my reviewers. They're all so supporting and loving. It makes my heart swell. I'm glad I saved you from your boredom. Keep reading please! Thank you for everything!**

**Lizzy: You were fine; I was just kidding about you sounding threatening. But thank you!**

**Guest: Thank, darling.**

**Captain G: Aha, I feel the hate! Thank you for your loyalty and uncanny support. I LOVE YOU.**

**Sam: Thank you, Sam!**

**Rose: I SHALL CONSUME ALL THE NUTELLA IN MY TOWN. **

**A special thanks to my other reviwers: Brinnifur, , Themadwitch, and- the one and only- SilverTortoise!**

**I love you all so much!**

**Btw, this will start out in Amie's POV.**

.

_-A week later on the set of the Avengers 2-_

The entire area was packed.

People were running around as if they had no morals.

Things were being shouted and objects were tossed everywhere.

Is this really what being on set is actually like?

I looked down at the bags that were in my hands, then at the camper ahead of me. It was small on the outside and it looked like it'd be a cramp. But then again, it was better than nothing. Some of the other make-up artist didn't even have a camper, they just had a tent or a table. I should count myself lucky.

Avoiding people and not bumping into anything, I finally managed my way to my station as I hurdled bags over my shoulder and pulled out a little key that was in my pocket, opening the door.

Once inside, I realized that my camper wasn't all that bad. It had all the basic things that I might need. Hair dye, make-up, hair utensils, sponges, swabs, face models, etc. Plus, I had a small TV on the side of the room, and a mini fridge. That's always a good thing.

I sat my bags aside and stood in front of the large mirror that was placed in the center camper. My dark hair was pulled back in a pony tail while my bangs rebelled and fell loose.

I then began to unpack most of the things that I need for the day. Which is all the basics that I'll end up using on whichever actor or actress that I'll be dolling up. Even though today's the first day that we'll finally be filming, I won't know until later who I'll be assisting throughout the film. There was a mess up and Joss had to rewrite which cast member went to each make-up artist.

I felt like there was lead in my stomach as the nervousness of the day started to set in. What if I do something wrong? What if I get an actor/actress that's an asshole? I'll have to deal with them, showing them fake smiles as they torment me. But more importantly, I'm afraid that I'll mess up and possibly get fired.

I felt slightly nauseous when I picked up a brush and sat it down on the stand in front of me.

There was a knock at the door when I managed to have half of the bag emptied. Turning around I said, "Come on in."

The door handle twisted and Joss emerged from the tiny doorway with a smile. About time he showed up.

"Getting settled in are we?" He spoke, shutting the door. I smiled at him through the mirror.

"Trying to." I turned around and faced my boss on fully and shoved my hands into my jean shorts. "Here to tell me who I'm going to powder up for the rest of the film?"

Joss nodded his head and took a glance around the room. "Yeah, I am. This place isn't very spacey, is it?"

"Not really, but it's better than nothing." He shook his head in agreement.

"I had a certain person come up to me and ask that he was assigned to a dark haired girl that I know for the rest of the film."

I hid my smile by biting my lip, no doubt in my mind that it was Tom who Joss was talking about.

"Oh, really?" I said, turning back around and began to pull out the rest of my continents in the back onto the stand.

"Yelp, he said he didn't want anyone other than you. Any guesses?"

I smirked. "Hemsworth?" I joked.

Joss made a buzzing noise. "Wrong. Try again."

"Robert?" I kept it going.

He laughed. "You're dating him so you should know." I froze in my shoes. Did he just say I was dating him? How the hell did he know? Tom probably told him. Will Joss be upset with me because I'm dating Tom? Will I end up losing my job? Dear god, I hope not.

I turned around and gave him a confused look. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked, knowing full well that Joss would know what I'm talking about.

His face seemed to soften when he spoke again. "Not really, but I don't want any favoritism shown."

I let out a breathless laugh as I ran my hand over my face. "Oh, I think each and every celebrity has their fan that'll favorite them no matter what. But don't worry, I won't."

Joss cracked a grin and then brought his serious face up. "We start shooting tomorrow, but I want to get the cast in costume and make-up to prepare, so the cast should be here at ten, and it's now-" He trailed off looking at the watch on his hands. "-nine twenty. But, the cast members will go straight to wardrobe and get in costume before coming to make-up. It should take an hour for them to get their costumes on, that gives you more than an hour and a half to get things set up, which everything you'll need should be already in here."

I nodded at him. "I need hair extensions since I'm going to be doing Tom's make-up, you know, for his hair, unless you want to wait until tomorrow when you finally start filming."

"You're right, we won't need them until tomorrow, just a make-up and costume test for today. No need to put in any extensions in any of the cast's heads and cause them a headache." We both laughed.

"Alright, I'm sure that I have everything that I need. If not, I'll give you a call."

Joss went to turn, but looked back at me with a smile. "Nervous?"

I grinned. "Oh, that's an understatement."

He shook his head and walked over to me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "There's no need to be. I've seen your work, you're amazing; and you get along with people. Plus, Tom's going to be who you're going to be working with, so he'll end up making you feel better."

I smiled up at Joss. He had such a kind, caring, friendly personality, and it actually did make me feel slightly better. Though it didn't really cure all the negative thoughts I was having towards my uncanny ability to fuck things up.

At least I'll get to be with Tom.

Joss once again reminded me that the cast will be coming in around a half an hour and told me to be ready, then left me to do as was told.

.

About half an hour had passed and I finally managed to get everything set up and ready. Sighing, I pulled my hands behind me, against my spine, and arched my back until I felt four satisfying pops and a groan escape my mouth.

And as if right on cue, there was a knock at my door. Three knocks was all it took to make my heart flutter; I know who was at my door and I felt giddy like a child. "Come on in!" I called to Tom.

A heartbeat later, he opened the door and stepped in

A grin was instantaneous as I watched him walk into my camper all Loki-fied up. He gave me a smirk as he took a glance around the room, then his blue eyes finally landed on mine.

"Well, look at you!" I half laughed and half said as I walked up to him.

He grinned back at me and wrapped his arms around my body. I felt my chest swell as I smiled into his chest and breathed in his musky scent.

"Look at you, with your professional work area." It was just then, when Tom spoke those words, that I finally, fully realized where I'm at and what I'm doing.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as my eyes began to water.

I mean, for fuck's sake! I'm working with Hollywood's biggest actors and actresses and directors! I get to meet a lot of interesting people and go to a lot of amazing places. It all just feels too fairytale. Never in a million years would I ever imagined myself being a make-up artist working in Hollywood, traveling around the globe, and falling in love with an actor.

Wait.

Did I just say _love_?

No, no. That can't be it; it's far too early to even determine what this is.

Mentally shaking my head, and forcing my eyes to dry, I pulled back and gave Tom a quick peck on the lips.

"Sit." I demanded to the actor as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh, you're being a boss right now, I see." He mocked, but obliged and sat in the chair in front of the vanity mirror.

I smiled at Tom and grabbed a flat iron, plugged it into an outlet, then realized I needed a brush. Looking around the vanity, I realized that it was in front of Tom.

"Can you hand me the blue brush, please?" I asked him.

He sat back in his chair, closed his eyes, and folded his arms over his chest. "I do what I want, Amie." He scoffed playfully.

I rolled my eyes at his behavior and leaned in to grab the brush.

I flushed when I realized that my chest had brushed past his shoulders, so I quickly grabbed the utensil and pulled back. I don't know if Tom noticed it or not, if he did, he didn't acknowledge it.

"So, how does it feel like? Working on the set?" He asked as I brushed out his curls.

"Like a dream, it's insane to even begin to think that I'm actually here." I gave him a tiny laugh. I can see that he's smiling at my response through his reflection in the mirror.

"Well," He began, fiddling with something in his pockets. Did his costume have pockets? I didn't know they did if there are any.

My brow furrowed. If he was going to be this ADHD about it, then I'm going to have to crack him on the head a few times. "Here!" He said, finally pulling out the item he was fishing for in his pockets; his phone.

I realized he wanted to take a picture, but before I could protest I saw that he had a puppy dog face on. "No." I deadpanned, not really wanting to take a photo right now. Plus, I'm not really one for photos.

"Please?" He pouted, "Just this one?" Oh dear god, help me. I'm not going to deny it, his puppy dog act (with the Loki look) was absolutely adorable. I actually managed to cave.

"Fine!" I said putting down the brush and laying my head on Tom's shoulders, smiling. I could basically feel Tom's smile as he turned his head and gave me a quick kiss. Turning back to face the camera, we both smiled as Tom finally took the damn thing.

"There, all done." He said, smiling.

I grabbed both sides of his head and leaned over top of him. "I hope you're happy." And I have him a deep kiss on the lips. He reacted fast as his mouth moved against mine, our tongues finally doing a dance. I pulled away and gave him a quick peck on the end of his nose.

"Oh, yes, I am." He winked. I bit my lip to hide my smile as I felt my stomach do the familiar flips.

I rolled my eyes again when I noticed that the flat iron was finally heated up to the appropriate temperature. I grabbed it and began to straighten Tom's hair.

I giggled. But this time it didn't really bother me as much as it used to.

"What?" Tom asked. I frowned when I noticed that he was posting that picture to Twitter.

I put on my shit-eating grin again and said, "I'm destroying your perfect curls."

"If they're so perfect, then why are you laughing?" He grinned.

"Because they're not mine." I smirked.

I finished with his hair and turned on my heel to look for a bottle of gel when I finally remembered something.

"You asked Joss if I could be your make-up artist for the rest of the film?" I asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" I couldn't tell what is facial expression was because I still had my back turned. I located the gel, tucked away in the far back of a box, grabbed it and turned around, reading the label.

"No, it's fine. It's more than fine, actually." I pealed my eyes off of the bottle once I realized it was the kind that I needed and met Tom's brilliant blue eyes in the mirror. "It means we get to spend a lot more time together." I smiled.

He returned the smile and looked like he was about to say something, but was cut off due to the fact that I squirted a ball of the gel in my hands and placed it on the top of his head.

He hissed at the coldness and tried to wipe the gel off.

"No, no." I swatted his hand away. "That needs to be there."

He growled at me and I swear I felt my ovaries explode. "A little bit of a warning would've been nice, Miss Amie."

I smirked. "I'm sorry!" I said sarcastically.

He returned the smirk and I could instantly tell that he was planning something. I was hesitant about moving closer to him to rub in the gel, and I was right.

As soon as I stepped up behind him, Tom had shoved his head backwards, rubbing the green colored gel on my white shirt.

I jumped back as the coldness of the gel seeped through my shirt and chilled my skin.

"Thomas!" I squeaked as he laughed.

He turned around in his chair and shot me an apologetic look. "I am so, so very sorry, love."

That damn bastard was mocking me! Oh, he's so going to fucking pay.

"Really? On my shirt? My _white _shirt?" He threw he head back and laughed.

I bit my lip to try and hold back the laugh that was coursing up my body. It failed as a few chuckles escaped.

"You're so lucky that you're in costume." I warned, "But, remember, we do live together. You're going to wish you never did that."

I think he found my threat more amusing than anything else, because he just sat there with a wide grin on his beautiful features.

"I don't know if I'm more excited about that than afraid." He whispered in a husky tone.

I felt a shiver run up my spine as I dropped my gaze when I felt a flush rise to my cheeks. Leave it to Tom to turn anything into something perverted.

I finally looked up when I saw from the corner of my eye Tom move from the chair. He walked to the side of the room and grabbed a few napkins, then made his way over to me.

On the outside, I appeared to be calm, but on the inside I was doing flips and twists, screaming with delight. Especially when Tom walked up to me, so close that we were a breath away, lifted his hand underneath my shirt and placed his hand right below the stain. His other hand shot up and began to wipe away the gel that was on the front of my shirt, his other hand being used as a support.

Occasionally, his cold fingers would brush up against my belly, causing gooseflesh and my breath to hitch.

I couldn't even bring myself to look up into his eyes I was so nervous. The only thing I did look at was his hand wiping off the green gel, only leaving a stain at where the gel once was.

He finally moved his hands back and threw away the napkin in the waste can by the vanity, then turned back to me.

"I-uh, thank you." I didn't really know what to say, that was a bold move, even though he's had his hands up my shirt before. But I was on the job, and we had to keep thing professional.

He brushed a strand of rebellious bangs away from my eyes and said, "Don't worry about it, darling."

I finally looked up to meet his brilliant eyes and fought he urge to strip him down and kiss him right here, _right now_.

Instead of animating my thoughts, which is something that I'm not even bold enough to do- only in fantasies- I gestured him over to his chair. "I need to fix the rest of your hair."

He smiled at me and sat down. I started to brush his hair back, brushing the gel over and deeper into his hair as I did so. Finally, I managed to Loki-fy his hair and added an extra coat of hair spray before I declared that it was done.

Tom gave an approving nod as I grabbed the make-up and sponges that I needed and began applying foundation to his face.

I had him turn his chair around to face me so I was able to reach his face better. I was rubbing in the foundation around his nose when he caught my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

I gasped but let out a small laugh. Tom smiled at me and began to kiss my neck. I mewed and let my head lull back as I relaxed in his hold, my hands trying to keep themselves at bay from his costume.

Tom bit down on my collarbone and made me jump, grasping onto his Asgardian armor covered shoulders. No sooner than that happened, I realized what I had just done.

I quickly pulled away and jumped up and basically wanted to shoot myself. On his left shoulder plate was a huge ass smudge of foundation.

I groaned and nearly thought about beating my head against the wall of the camper.

"Amie, are you alright?" Tom asked.

I turned to him and pointed at his shoulder and shook my head.

He looked down and examined the damage, but instead of wanting to kill something, Tom just laughed.

My mouth fell open as he just laughed.

He's laughing!

I just ruined his entire costume! I'm surely going to get fired now…

"Amie, it's alright, love." He chuckled, grabbing another napkin and began to wipe off the foundation.

I scoffed and took the napkin from him and began to wipe it off. It wasn't doing much good, and by the minute I could feel my stomach weighing down on me, making me sick. I just fucked up. I'm going to lose my job and Tom's just laughing like nothing's wrong!

After a minute passed, I grabbed a water bottle and applied a little amount of water, then tried to wipe it off again. This time it worked and I felt my heart leap with joy.

Finally, I managed to get all the foundation off of the shoulder plate and made it look as if the accident never occurred.

I threw the napkins in the trashcan as Tom came up from behind me and kissed my temple.

"See? You're first day on the job and already performing brilliant tasks." I smiled at his words, but I think it was more of the relief that I managed to fix his costume.

Rolling my eyes I turned around and, once again, told him to sit so I could apply the finishing touches to his make-up.

After the said thing was done, I placed my hand on my hip and smirked as another crew member knocked on my door and yelled, "Five minutes!"

Tom stood up, wrapped his arms around me and kissed my nose.

"You, darling, done a fantastic job." I smiled into his hug, but pulled away and shoved him back.

"Even though you caused me to stain your costume!" I accused him.

He smirked. "I did not do such a thing, I was just kissing you. It's not my fault that you overreacted to my skillful touch." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, you're so annoying." I laughed.

Just then, there was a knock at the camper door with another crew member yelling, "Mr. Hiddleston needs to be on set in two minutes!"

Tom rolled his beautiful, brilliant eyes. "I guess that's my call."

I leaned into him and gave him a chaste kiss. "Go on, God of mischief. They need you." I grinned.

"They always need me." Tom said walking to the door, but turned around and added, "Don't forget that you'll need to pack some make-up and whatnot just incase there's a wardrobe malfunction."

I clicked my tongue and nodded towards Tom. I didn't necessarily forget, but I kind of did. I already knew about me working on the set incase someone's make-up smudged or whatnot. So I put together a bag full of all the utensils I'll need incase said things happen.

"Way ahead of you, big boy."

Tom gave me a wink then stepped out of the camper and was escorted by a few other crew members away from the doorway. They were most likely checking his costume and make-up, making sure everything was in place.

I smiled to myself, out of joy of my new job, and because of Tom.

I'm glad I bumped into him that day Sam and I were working, even if the entire thing feels like a dream.

Upon hearing someone yell outside that there were about to start casting, I quickly grabbed my carry-out bag and made my way outside.

.

**So, thoughts about the premier of the 7****th**** season of Doctor Who? Cause I'm fucking pumped!**

**And sorry if this chapter seems choppy or out of place. I was watching **_**Paranormal Witness **_**and that show just draws me in. **

**Welp, I'm off. Review please?**

**Tibbles.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capin' G: Don't worry, Sam will show up shortly. I hope everything works out lovely between you and this Tom character! I just actually started dating a guy who is a huge nerd such as myself! **

**Stevie: Gosh, thank you so much! Eh, you might have. In chapter nine Tom insisted that Amie come and live with him in his temporary hotel room.**

**Megan: Shush now! Your words are making me blush! Thank you for your awesome words!**

**Lizzy: Oh, she's a total chunker! But I love her to bits! DID YOU CRY DURING THE PREMIER? AND CAPS ARE COOL. DON'T BE ASHAMED FOR USING THEM, BROSLICE.**

**Pat IBTH: -winky face winky face- A lot of mischief you catch my drift.**

**Sammie: Thank you, sweetheart! WHO COULDN'T BE EXCITED FOR DINOS AND DW?**

**Sam: I can't believe my story has that effect on you. But I am incredibly flattered and it makes my heart swell!**

**A very special thanks for my other reviewers: , Limavaa, Themdawitch, LilKittyCatRawr, and the one who has been here since the beginning of the story- SilverTortoise.**

**I probably tell you guys this every time I write to you, but your reviews really mean a lot. Without the support from every amazing person that sends me their feedback on the story, I honestly would not have even continued this thing. I didn't think it would end up getting so much attention, but when my story hit 101 reviews I practically cried. It's a wonderful thing to know that there's others out there that enjoy your stories, through the thick and thin and even when you make horrid errors with your grammar, that there's someone out there that loves your imagination and what it brings. This story was solely based on for a friend of mine, but as I started to write more and more, I feel myself actually connecting with the characters, and that helps me write better.**

**Ah, this A/U has probably gone on long enough, you probably might skip past this anyways. But for those who do read this, once again, thank you for everything.**

* * *

_-One week into casting-_

* * *

"Tired?" I asked Sam as we walked back into the crew room, which basically was a tent filled with refreshments and whatnot.

Sam looked over to me and gave me a weary smile. "Yeah, I am."

Ever since he came back from his friend's wedding a few days agohe's had a tired and rundown look to him. Maybe stayed up too late with his old buddies or something along the lines of that.

I gave him a pat on the back and urged him forward to a table that was set up in the tent. The entire table consisted of foods from meat to vegetarian delights! And since Sam was a vegetarian, that made him very happy.

"So, what's going on with you and Tom?" Sam prodded, picking up a piece of vegan bread.

I shrugged and sighed. We've had this conversation over a million times. I swear he acts like an overprotective older brother sometimes.

"Same old, same old." I snatched up a hot dog on a bun and smothered it in ketchup. "Nothing really new, other than what I've told you."

Sam didn't verbally respond, but just nodded his head and trailed off after a crew member that he'd been looking for.

I sighed and shook my head. Sam hasn't been acting right since the moment that I told him Tom and I were in a relationship. I knew he didn't like that idea, he was still convinced that Tom was using me as a ticket to get out of boredom. I think he was more afraid that I would do something I'd soon regret. There's been all kinds of stories about fans or ordinary people dating celebrities and it ended up in a bad relationship on both parts. I just figured Sam was afraid of that happening with Tom and I.

I didn't see it happening, nor did I want it happening. No matter what, Tom just didn't seem like that kind of man that would do that to someone. Nope, that's not him; not at all. At least I hope so at the most.

"Excuse me," A very familiar voice with an Australian accent said behind me. Of course I knew who it was before I even turned around. There's only very few people that have Australian accents that are in and/or works for the Avengers movie.

"Ah, sorry about that, Chris." I said, moving out of the way.

He shot me a to-die-for grin and proceeded in grabbing his own hotdog.

"What brings you to our domain? I thought the cast was done for the day?" I asked him while taking a bite of my own hotdog.

He shrugged. "I needed to talk to Kevin about a few things before I left." Kevin? Oh, Kevin Feige, the producer.

I nodded my head in understanding. I kind of wonder why he needed to talk to Mr. Feige, but then again it wasn't any of my business.

I glanced around the room and just realized how crowded it had become. A lot were beginning to pile in, and when I say a lot, I literally mean it. I'm not surprised there isn't a soul near us, or talking Chris' head off, seeing that he does look like sex-on-legs. As does Tom.

I smirked at my last thought.

I guess Chris must've felt that it was beginning to get a little crowded because he turned to me and said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

I'm not going to lie, I was very confused. Why would Chris want me to follow him? I didn't really think that we were that close of friends. Sure, we had a few chats here and there about random things or how the movie's progressing, but he never asked me to come with him to anywhere.

He held up his hand. "If you don't want to, that's fine. I just wanted to talk to you about Tom." He said as if he read my mind, shooting a grin my way.

Well, that just opened up a lot more questions now, now didn't it? Why did he want to talk to me about Tom? Did anything happen to him? I just spoke with him this morning before the cast got sent home. I could literally feel the cogs turn in my head as I tried to come up with some logical solution as to why he wants to talk about Tom.

So far I got something.

Keeping my questions to myself for the time being, I nodded my head, saying, "Alright,"

Then we both walked out of the tent, and away from the crowd of people.

It was late in the day already; the sky was turning its lovely shades pinks, reds, and oranges. People were scurrying about and props were displayed everywhere. I spotted Joss standing next to a crew member, chatting away then laughing at something that was said.

It made me smile. Joss really was an amazingly talented guy who had a killer sense of humor. What was said that made him laugh must've been something hilarious.

I looked up at Chris who took us to a bench that sat underneath of another tent, several paces from the original tent we'd just been occupying. I nervously sat down on the far end of the bench, afraid that whatever Chris wanted to talk to me about was going to be bad.

He sat down on the left side of the bench and sighed with a smile on his face.

"It's a lovely day out today." He started, looking up at the colorful sky. "Not too hot and not too chilly, just perfect, right?" He looked over at me.

I couldn't help but to smile back at him and nod my head. "I've always loved sunsets, they bring out the best in the sky."

Then I quickly, but smoothly as possible added, "You wanted to talk to me about Tom?"

He scrunched up his nose and grinned a little. "Yeah, I kind of do, but I just ended up dragging you out of that place in order to actually talk to you without it being so crowded."

I laughed. "You could've just said that instead of making me think that this trip was going to end badly."

He pretended to look offended then scoffed. "Oh, please." We both shared a laugh.

We sat there for a few more minutes. Just looking at the sky and the random passer Byers. A few people gave us looks, and Joss waggled his eyebrows at us when he walked by. From the distance, I could see the tent that Sam and I were just talking in before Chris showed up. Unconsciously, I fingered the half-eaten hotdog in my hands as I wondered what Sam was doing at the moment.

"He really likes you." Chris' voice snapped me out of my reverie and brought my attention back to him.

It took me a second or two to figure out who he was talking about- Tom.

"I'd hope so." I laughed. Thought I'm really starting to wonder where this conversation's going.

"He hasn't gone so far as to say that it's love, but he really does feel something for you." I looked over at Chris who was giving me an honest look.

"We've only known each other for a few weeks, it's too soon to say it's even love." I shrugged, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I agree," He replied nodding. "I remember when he first started dating Susannah, she was a nice girl at first. Really sweet and easy to talk to. I thought they would really hit it off."

I found myself frowning. I didn't really want to talk about Tom's ex-girlfriends with Chris, or anyone for that matter. Especially when the ex is getting praise. But I didn't stop him, I only nodded.

"And then they broke up, turns out she just used him for a social latter." He said, taking a final bite of his hotdog and crumbled up the napkin.

"He never really speaks about Susannah with me." I said shyly.

"I didn't think girlfriends like hearing about their boyfriends past relationships." He smirked at me.

I felt a blush rising to my face but laughed anyways.

"That's not what I meant, dammit." We once again shared a laugh. "I wouldn't really care if he did decide to talk about his past relationships. Most of us have one, and no matter what, it's going to end up in a conversation somewhere along the way."

Chris nodded his head. "Elsa, my wife, would get angry at me when I'd talk about my past relationships," He laughed. "But she'd always say that she must've done something right in order to keep my attention. She has it all wrong though. I'm the one that done something right along the way, not her. She doesn't give herself a lot of credit, that woman. I have a gorgeous wife who gave me a beautiful daughter, how am I not the lucky one?"

I smiled at what Chris was saying. I've seen pictures of his wife, Elsa. And she is absolutely gorgeous. Even the baby too, little thing is just so adorable.

"I think that's how relationships are supposed to be." I chuckled. "Both spouses think that they're the lucky one. Neither of them really seeing their worth."

"Tom said that's you- you know, not seeing your worth." My face instantly flushed.

"He talks about me to you a lot?" I asked while Chris just laughed.

"He said that you caught his attention in more ways than one. That you're something unique." His beautiful blue eyes softened. "He told me that when he's around you, he feels like he's just an ordinary guy; like he's not a celebrity."

I fiddled with the half-eaten hotdog in my hands while my eyes were cast down. "When I'm around him, I often forget that I'm sitting with the big actor who played Loki and Prince Hal or King Henry. It's like he's just some ordinary guy that's nothing more than a dot to the world, but extraordinary in my eyes." I glanced back up at Chris, who was still looking at me.

"At first, it was a little strange, just seeing Tom Hiddleston, the British celebrity. But now, it's like I forget that he's even famous, that I'm only seeing Thomas William Hiddleston, some kid from the UK who has a wacky sense of humor." I sighed and bit my lip.

It feels a bit weird sharing these feelings with Chris, Tom's good friend, but it's like the words won't stop pouring out of my mouth.

I looked back up at the actor, who only nodded for me to continue. So I did.

"I'm often afraid that Tom will think I only like him because he's an actor, and will end what relationship we have. I'm not going to lie, I am a fan of his, I admire him for his passion and love towards acting- which is something that I've always found interesting. But after spending all of this time with him over the past weeks, it's like I'm no longer seeing the star on TV, but just the guy from another part of the world whose just as loony as a loon can get; a random speck in the rain like me." I gave a small laugh.

"Have you ever told him this?" He asked me.

I shrugged and shook my head. "I'm scared that if I bring it up, he'll think that I'm taking the relationship too seriously and want to back-off from it or split up."

"I think you should tell him, not that he's doubting you or anything. But it's nice to know how you really feel for someone, and what's even better is admitting that to the person that you have feelings for."

I bit my lip again, "I know, but I'm not the one who is really good at explaining all of this stuff, you know?" Chris laughed.

"Neither am I, nor is Elsa. But we still managed to get our feelings out toward one another."

I couldn't help but to smile at him. "I know what you mean- I mean I understand at least, I think." I chuckled, and he smiled. "But maybe I'll just wait it out for the perfect time to explain these feelings."

He nodded and grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

I smiled back and said, "Whenever that plan-"

"Speak of the devil himself!" Chris chirped in, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding off in a direction ahead of us.

I followed his gaze and smiled even wider upon seeing Tom walking towards us with his own smile plastered on his gorgeous face.

I thought he went home.

"Now remember," Chris said, his voice lower. I let my eyes linger on Tom before turning to look at the blonde beside me. "Only tell him when you feel the time is right."

I laughed and nodded at him.

"Well, what do we have here?" Tom laughed.

Our eyes met and I instantly felt the butterflies build in my stomach.

Tom walked over to me and planted a feather-light kiss on my cheek and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I'm not really the one for public display of affection, it always makes me feel nervous and weird.

"Just talking and hanging out, you know- what friends do?" Chris boasted, shrugging.

Tom snorted and sat beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey!" He barked.

"Snorting isn't very attractive." I scolded him, trying to look stern.

He rolled his beautiful, brilliant blue eyes and gave me a sharp smirk. I nearly melted.

"And hitting isn't very attractive," He whined, but leaned in and placed his lips against my ear. "Unless it's in the bedroom." He whispered.

Instant orgasm.

Not literally, but damn! I shivered just by the fact that his lips touched my ear. Then he goes and says something like that!

And dear god, Chris is sitting not only five feet away form us.

Remember that noose I wanted to make out of a wire? Yeah, I think I can find one around here somewhere.

_And use it on Tom._

I mentally smacked myself. How can I be thinking of things like this?

He had to say those things, didn't he?

Damn you, Tom. Damn you.

Chris cleared his throat. "Do you want me to give you two some privacy?" He laughed.

Tom sighed before laughing. "I'm afraid that I can't stay here for long, Chris."

I'm wondering why you're here in the first place, Tom. But hey, I'm not going to argue.

Chris stood up anyways and dusted off his pants before pulling out his phone. "I need to call my wife anyways."

Tom stood along with his friend and co-star. "Mmm, problems again?"

Should I stand? Because everyone else here seems to do so. Wait? Problems? Are Chris and his wife having issues?

I looked over at Chris, wanting to ask him if everything was going okay between him and Elsa, but he smiled at Tom and said, "Nah, not anymore, man."

Tom returned the smile. "That's good."

"How long are you staying here?" Chris asked, twisting his phone in his hands.

Tom placed his hands in his pockets and looked up, as if thinking about how long he's got. "Maybe a few more minutes, probably more depending if she needs more time."

She? Does he mean me?

"I dragged her over here about ten minutes ago. She didn't look busy when I kidnapped her." Chris laughed, nodding over at me.

With that, Tom looked at me and winked. "Are you ready to leave, darling?"

My eyebrows knitted together as I glanced around. He came here to get me?

It all then clicked, so I stood up and ran a hand through my dark hair, glancing over at Chris. "You drug me over here because Tom was going to pick me up?"

He grinned and pulled his phone up to his ear, winking at me, gave a nod to Tom, then walked away.

I huffed. "I feel used."

Tom laughed and pulled me into a hug. "You'll be fine."

I instantly hugged him back and smiled. "I'm not even supposed to leave the set until another hour, I hope you know."

"Oh, I do." He began to rub my back. I melted into his arms, quite literally.

I then thought of what I told Chris; about my feelings towards the man whose arms I'm in at the moment. This probably wouldn't be the best time to tell him, plus I don't think I have the courage just yet. Also, what if I tell him and he acts different afterwards, and not in a positive way?

Then, Chris' words echoed in my mind.

'_Only tell him when you feel the time is right.'_

I smiled. That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm not going to rush it and force the words out. When my thoughts want to be voiced then they'll voice themselves when the time is right.

"So, where are we off to?" I gave Tom a squeeze.

In return, he tightened his embrace. "I was thinking maybe somewhere that has pizza and games."

* * *

**You guys should check you my new story. It's a Sherlock fic called **_**Reverie**_**.**

**As always, please give me your thoughts and opinions on this chapter! Don't be afraid, let me know if I could improve a few things on here or not.**

**Mucho love,**

**Tibble.**


	13. Chapter 13

I sat across from Sam on the plane, listening to my iPod.

We were heading for London at the moment, for the casting of the Avengers, so the plan was pretty packed, completely full of crew members. The cast were arriving on their own time- Tom insisted that I go with him, but I wanted to spend some time with Sam before we arrive on set. He didn't really seem to mind, so that's good.

But since we boarded the plane, Sam hasn't uttered a single word to me, and I have no idea why. We haven't really spoken much since a couple of days ago back in California. I can't recall if I said something to make him upset with me, but then again, he hasn't been acting right since returning from his friend's wedding.

It makes me wonder if something happened between the two. I would love to ask, but I'm afraid that I'll upset him, even more so than he already is.

I chewed on my bottom lip and flipped the song to _Tommy the Cat _by _Primus_ and closed my eyes, listening to the 'thum' of the bass as Les and the boys played. Though I kept peeking one of my eyes open to sneak a quick glance at my friend sitting across from me. The only thing he was doing was looking out of the plane window absent minded.

I frowned and closed my eyes again. What was up with him? Was he seriously that upset with the idea of Tom and I together? At first he was okay with the idea of me going out on a date with Tom, but now that we're in a relationship it's like he absolutely despises the idea.

Others might say that Sam's jealous, but I know that man better than that. He's not the kind of guy to let something like jealousy get him down like so.

I felt like throwing my head back and screaming. What the hell was going on with my friend? Jesus, he's never acted like this! Granit I've only known him for a few months, but still, we've grown really close within that time period.

Finally giving up, I tugged off my earphones and hit the button on the top of my iPod, making the screen go black. I'm about to get to the bottom of Sam's strange attitude.

I nudged him with my feet, tapping on his leg softly.

He looked up and over at me. "What?"

My brows furrowed. "What's up with you?"

He rolled his eyes and continued looking out of the window. "What do you mean what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" I don't like how he's turning the question on to me like that. It's called avoiding, and I don't like it.

"You've been squirming in your seat the entire time we've been on flight and I know you're okay with flying, so something's on your mind." He glanced his light brown eyes my way, then back out of the window again.

"Well, I do have something on my mind actually."

"And that is?" He replied lazily.

My frown deepened. "Are you still my friend, Sam?"

Sam looked take aback, his brows furrowed and all. Then he rolled his eyes and said, "And what makes you ask a question like that, Amie?"

I shrugged, slightly uncomfortable with how things are beginning to go. "Ever since you got back from your friend's wedding you've been acting very strange, like you won't talk to me and I'm starting to think-"

"No, don't start thinking." He interrupted me, holding his hand up. "You always think the worse when you do."

I gave off a small smile. Him saying something like that was actually something he'd normally say.

"Well," I began, "it's just that, I'm starting to think that you really don't want Tom and I in a relationship, thus explaining why you've been acting weird lately."

Sam looked at me for what seemed like a minute or two before turning back to staring out of the window. He propped his head up on his hand and finally spoke, "I don't like the idea of you two together, I've said this when you first started to like him."

"But that was because you thought that Tom was using me, and I really don't think that he's doing that, it doesn't seem like the kind of thing he'd do."

Sam clicked his tongue. "And how long have you known him?"

I sighed. "Sam, come on, don't do this, please." I ran my hands over my face and felt like screaming all over again. This conversation was taking a turn for the worse and I really wasn't enjoying it.

"No, I am, Amie," I uncovered my face to Sam leaning towards me with this elbows resting on his knees. Julie from the costume department was sitting behind us, and I'm sure she was hearing everything that was going on. It's a good thing that she's not the gossiping type.

"No, you don't really have to, Sam." I huffed.

He rolled his eyes again and said, "Are you really that stupid?" _Excuse me?_

"I'm sorry?"

"You're just a drop in the rain to that man, he's going to use you for his own benefit, no matter how much you think differently."

I could feel tears burning in the back of my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall out. I'm not one for crying; it makes me feel like a girl. My chest started to tighten up with every word Sam told me.

"Oh, and like you're the expert on decent relationships? I'm not the one whose divorced, Sam!" As soon as those words left my mouth, I absolutely regretted them. I went to apologize but Sam didn't give me that opportunity.

"I was with Clarissa because she actually wanted to be with me, and I wanted to be with her. Just because we divorced doesn't mean what he had wasn't real." He glared at me, sending a chill down my spine.

I've never seen him so mad at me, and I couldn't tell you in words how badly I felt knowing that I'm the blame for it. Nonetheless, I wasn't about to let him bash my relationship because he didn't like Tom.

"I can't believe you!" I threw my head back against the seat. "This is ridiculous."

It's a good thing we're whispering, or every single passenger would have a good story to gossip about when we landed.

"Your relationship is ridiculous. He's just using you; you're nothing in his eyes." Okay, that hurt. That really hurt.

"And you're supposed to be my friend? Can't you be happy that I'm finally with someone for a change?" I spat, finally letting the waterworks through.

Sam softened and shook his head. "I don't want to upset you, Amie, but I'm just telling you the truth."

"Bullshit." I spoke through my teeth and pulled my earphones back on, absolutely being done with this conversation.

I didn't look at Sam, but I felt him lean in and take earphones out of my ears as he spoke. "I'm not done with talking to you, I don't want you to leave this conversation angry at me-"

"Fuck you." I deadpanned, snatching my earphones back and stuffing them into my ears, blocking out everyone and everything with the amazing sound of _Primus_, as I stared off out of the plane's window.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that I pissed off Sam with what I said. I didn't care, he had no right saying what he said, and how he said it. If he wanted to discuss something like that, he could've done so in a better way, not the method of approach he used. It only let me feeling hurt and angry at the same time.

Tom wasn't using me, and even though I've only known him for little over a month now, I'm positive that he's not like that. At least I hope.

He's not like that, is he?

* * *

After landing in London at literally midnight, I grabbed my bags and proceeded down the path that lead to the Airport. Upon, entering I saw Tom standing in a pair of dark jeans and a green shirt with a leather coat, holding a sign that read my name. I smiled and made my way over to him.

He waggled his eyebrows as I approached him, standing on the tips of my toes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

As soon as I stood back on my feet completely, the sudden urge to just fall over and sleep hit me like a freight train. Jet-lag and stiffness were really taking their toll on me right now. I yawned and stretched my back a bit, I heard a few pops along the way.

"Here, sweetheart," Tom said whilst grabbing basically most of my bags. "let me get a few of theses for you."

"You don't have to do that, I always could have someone else help me." I suggested, but Tom just smiled at me and shook his head.

"It's alright. How was your flight?" It was just a simple question, but it brought back my foul mood. It reminded me of the tiff I had with Sam about my relationship with Tom. We didn't speak with each other after that, and right now in my current mood, I really didn't give a flying fuck if we ever speak again. He had no right to say what he did the way that he said it. There were several other methods he could have used to approach a matter like that, but no, not for Sam.

I shut down all immediate thoughts of my friend as I looked at the sex-god before me. Tom had an eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his face.

I frowned.

What was with that look?

"What?" I asked while beginning to walk to the doors.

I heard Tom chuckle behind me. "Did something happen to you during the flight?"

"Not really, no. why?" Am I that easy to read?

"No reason, it's just that you were wearing a very cute pout on your face." I flushed. This guy could really find the beauty in anything, couldn't he?

"And how did your flight go?" I asked, hoping to divert the conversation away from myself.

I heard him huff. "Would've been better if I had someone there with me."

I whipped around to face Tom as I gave him my best mocking face, with a little dash of a smirk.

"Aww, did Tommy have a boring flight?" I said as if I were speaking to a toddler. Tom gave me a warning glare, trying to threaten me, but the grin on his beautiful lips gave him away.

We finally reached the chilly weather of central London as we now stood outside on the sidewalk, while Tom hailed a cab.

Unlike most taxis back in the States, taxis in London were black and the car model had a fancy style to it. Plus they weren't as small as American ones, they were so much more spacey.

After piling all of my belongings and bags in the back of the cab, the cabby returned to the car and drove off for what I thought was the hotel I'd be staying at, but Tom told me I was welcome to stay at his house if I'd like. Of course I took his offer, despite that I didn't want to look like I was imposing or taking advantage or anything else. I was just dead-dog tired and wanted my face to sew itself onto a fluffy pillow so I could get so much needed rest.

I cuddled up to Thomas as we rode together, and nearly fell asleep right then and there. But it didn't take the cabby that long to reach our destination, and my loving pillow/boyfriend had to move as we got out and grabbed my bags.

I told myself when I first arrived in London that I would take as many pictures as I could possibly take, but now that I'm hear all I want to do is sleep. I could always take pictures later.

Despite my half-minded, sleepy state, I was able to realize how gorgeous Tom's house was. One would think just because he's a famous actor that he'd have a huge ass castle, but dear lord are most people wrong. His house was tiny, it looked as if it were made just for two people.

_You and Tom._

No, I shook those thoughts from my head. Of course he wouldn't have a huge house, it was only him living there. What was the point of having all that space and having no one to share it with?

Well, the house itself was built by what looked like a beautiful grey gneiss stone, while the house was outlined what looked to be like colorful sandstone. With the midnight sky reflecting off of the gneiss stone it looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Amie," Tom's voice popped me out of my dream state and was looking directly at me, halfway up the sandstone walkway.

I blushed, but smiled nonetheless and began my own trail up the walkway to join the gorgeous man before me.

"Sorry about that," I said once I caught up to him. "Your house is just absolutely beautiful."

Tom smiled at me as we began to walk together toward his place. "Well, thank you, dear. This house once belong to my great grand-mum, no one has really lived in it since she passed nearly thirty years ago."

I pursed my lips, not really knowing if I should respond to that. I simply nodded my head and made small talk. "How long have you lived here?"

"Since I graduated Cambridge." Was his reply. Nothing more and nothing less. His short response was clear enough, he didn't want to really talk about the place. He must have feelings about the house, he did say it belonged to his great grandmother, maybe he knew her and this place brought back bad memories. But why move into a house that brought you pain because of your memories?

I shuffled on up to Tom as he began to unlock the door to the beautiful house. And if I thought the outside was stunning, the inside held no comparison. On the inside, everything was white and/or green. I couldn't help but to giggle at this.

Tom turned to me. "What's so funny?" He asked as he sat down the bags he'd been carrying on the floor of the living room beside the black leather couch. Really now? Black leather- I'm not surprised.

"You must really enjoy Loki, eh?" I said, motioning to all of the green couch pillows and rugs in the living room. Tom smiled and shrugged.

"Green just happens to be my favorite color. Do you have a favorite color, Miss Baron?" He asked while he began to walk towards me. I unconsciously dropped my bags at me feet and smirked.

"Not really, I normally just go with whatever color I find interesting in the morning."

He cocked his head to the side, but only just a bit. "Oh really? There's no other color that will forever, and always, hold your attention?" He was now standing in front of me.

I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. "As an artist, I like to give all the colors in the rainbow and beyond a fair shot in my wardrobe."

He leaned in and kissed the bridge of my nose. I caught a good amount of his cologne, which only made him more deliciously gorgeous. He returned my embrace and then pulled back.

"Ready for the grand tour?" He asked, holding out his arm as if to show off his beautiful house. I nodded and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ready whenever you are, Tommy." I chuckled at my own use of words.

The tour itself wasn't very long, seeing that Tom didn't live in that large of a place. The living room and the master bedroom were the largest rooms in the entire place. Speaking of the living room, starting from there, there's a short hallway that leads to the master bedroom, bathroom, and spare room.

Which, inside of the spare bedroom was nothing but boxes of clothes and other things that belonged to Tom. He said that since it has been him staying here between movies that there wasn't much reason to put anything in the room. I said I'd sleep on his couch, but he offered his bed to me. Which leads us in this tiny argument.

"Like it really matters if I take the couch or not." I huffed, now standing in his beautiful stark-white kitchen.

"And the same goes for me." He replied, walking up to me. Which I was sitting in a chair at his tiny table.

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes and let out a long breath. "You know what? We're adults here and we're together," I began, standing up and wrapping my arms around his waist, which he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around mine. "We're not children anymore, this isn't grade school. Why not just share your bed? It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before, you know."

I looked up into his brilliant blue eyes for an answer, hoping to god that he'd take up my offer. I mean come on, who doesn't want to sleep in the same bed as this sex-god?

The said sex-god smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. Such an innocent gesture, but it send butterflies throughout my stomach and down places where they shouldn't be. I shouldn't be thinking about things like that, but I am in Tom's arms and we are alone.

"I was going to suggest that, but I didn't want to be too forward." Oh, baby you can be forward all you want. God, I hope he sleeps naked.

Instead of voicing my thoughts, I merely smiled up at him and kissed him full on the lips. "Never worry about being too forward with me, if you do push against my comfort zone, which I doubt, but I'll tell you."

* * *

I looked down at Amie who had her arms wrapped around my waist, and as I did hers. It felt almost surreal to actually have her here in my house, the house that belonged to my great grand-mum. But it was a good thing, a very good thing.

I watched as she took in every detail of my house, hoping she would like it. I'm not very fashionable when it came to home décor and the latest trends. But I did add a few very amazing pieces of some of my favorite artist along the walls. Thankfully she seemed to love what I managed to do with the place. Before I moved in here all those years ago, the house was deprived of attention and had a lot of old belongings in it.

I couldn't help but keep the smile off of my face as her face lit up at the sight of the paintings that hung amongst the walls. I figured she'd like them, she is an artist after all.

The last room that I showed her was my room, which was decorated in various shades of greens and grays, two of my favorite colors. She looked a bit fidgety with the fact that she was in my bedroom, it made me smirk knowing that.

She looked so cute as she slouched around, clearly tired and sore from the flight over here. I could tell that she was ready for sleep, maybe I should have just waited for the grand tour for in the morning. We did, after all, have two weeks off to ourselves while the crew gets everything ready. I might lose Amie a few days within those two weeks, but she only deals with the make-up department, so we won't be needed until the very last few days just to get her station set up.

I walked over to the poor tired girl and wrapped my arms around her, planting a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Why don't you get some sleep, love?" I suggested.

She nodded her head lazily, but I could tell that she was more than happy to finally lay down. I couldn't blame here either, I know how it feels to be on a plane for so long, then return with jet lag.

I told her to go ahead and climb in bed, that I could take the couch. She looked back up at my with her nose scrunched in that cute fashion that I love so much and demanded that she take the couch and I keep my bed. In all honesty, I didn't see a problem with sleeping in the bed together, we were, after all, in a relationship. But she might find that situation a little odd and I would probably put her in an awkward situation. So let's just avoid that, shall we?

We were now standing in my kitchen, I was next to the sink while Amie sat in the chair, cross-legged.

"That's absurd, I will sleep on the couch and you take my bed. It's the least I can do-"

"'least you can do'?" She questioned. "Tom, you're letting me stay at _your_ house. Sleeping on the couch is the least that I can do." She pursed her gorgeous lips.

She's trying to be nice while I'm trying to be nice. "I don't see why there's a problem with me sleeping on my couch and letting my girlfriend sleeping in my bed."

I could tell she was getting huffy, and it was adorable, mind you. "Like it matters if I take the couch or not."

"And the same goes for me." I replied back to her sitting form. We finally settled on sleeping together in my bed, not that I really minded in the first place, but she suggested it.

We made our way back into my bedroom when Amie finally remembered that her bags were still out in the sitting room. I offered to go get them, but she refused and told me to get ready for bed while she would do so herself. She was gone for a few more minutes than what it would normally take to grab her bags, so I figured she changed in the bathroom down the hallway.

By the time she returned, I already pulled off all of my clothes and now sat on the edge of my bed in my boxers. She returned wearing and oversized white shirt and a pair of black short shorts that were barely visible because of the said shirt. She quickly turned back and flipped off the light, so the room was now covered in the moonlight's glow, making myself and Amie look even paler than before. I couldn't help but keep my eyes off of her creamy legs as she walked towards me with a blush on her face.

"You're staring at my legs, Tom." She commented.

I smirked up at her. "And they're rather lovely, darling." She seemed to blush more at my comment about her legs and I loved it. I don't see why she's always so modest about herself; she's beautiful in my eyes. She's absolutely gorgeous, on the inside and the out. When I'm with her, it doesn't feel like I'm an actor or that I have all the stress that comes with staring in movies. I feel myself, like I did back before I started this profession, and I love it.

"I wish you would stop with saying that stuff." She mumbled, climbing underneath of the comforter and propping herself up on her elbow to look at me.

I smiled down at her, climbing in bed myself. "And I wish that you would take my comments seriously one of these days." She leaned in and kissed me in my cheek and smiled.

"Maybe one of these days I will, just for you too." She pushed herself more towards me and placed her hands around my collarbone. I instantly wrapped my arms around her and touched my lips against hers in an innocent, yet demanding kiss. Her full, smooth lips moved against my own as our tongues glided against one another. I closed my eyes and placed a hand on the back of her neck, right at the base, in order to draw her in closer to me. She responded by trailing her fingers lightly up my stomach, causing my breath to hitch and a feeling in my abdomen to stir.

She pulled back all too soon and yawned, her body showing her that she needs rest. I sighed at the unfitting timing. I wanted things to progress further from here, but I wasn't about to push her to do so.

"I'm sorry." She said, yawning once more. Water was beginning to make itself known at the corners of her eyes as she wiped them away. "But I don't think I can last another minute." I smiled down at her when she said this, yawning myself. I never realized how tired I was until now. Fatigue must really be getting to me.

I leaned in and kissed Amie on her forehead and pulled the cover more up around our bodies, as I pulled in Amie afterward.

Her hands were instantly around my torso as her head rested in the crook of my neck, my arms went around her waist as I pulled her tight. "Let's sleep then, love."

She hummed in response, probably not even registering what I just said, sleep already taking over her tiny body.

* * *

**For those of you who read_ Reece_, I'm placing that story on hold until further notice.**


	14. Chapter 14

_I'd like to give a special thanks to the following users who have reviewed both chapters twelve and thirteen: __**SilverTortoise, LilKittyCatRawr, RainbowShelby, Megan, Captain G, Themadwitch, Sam, Pat IBTH, Guest, Lizzy (CAPS ARE ALWAYS AWESOME), Mokou Attaev, InVenereVeritas16, twobrothers135, Sammie, A. Lewis, GloriousPorpoise, Princess of Asgard, and CleffylGwyn.**_

_I promise that I will reply to every single one of you sooner or later, just not right now. I'm sorry, though. Things are just hectic right now._

* * *

_-Two Weeks Later-_

* * *

I smiled softly at the television screen before me. The phone in my pocket kept going off but I didn't care. I pulled the soft purple blanket closer to my body, savoring it's warmth. Tom always kept it cold in his apartment, why would this temporary room be any different?

Speaking of which, I was now watching Tom speaking with Stephen Colbert on _the Colbert Report_. Tom was sitting with his legs folded and smiling widely. Stephen made a comment about him and Chris Hemsworth being a couple, as many people would put it. I loved watching _the_ _Colbert Report_, and watching my favorite actor on it made me giddy to say the lest.

Stephen Colbert was a smartass and I loved it. Come on, who couldn't laugh with that man?

Tom made a ridiculous comment that made me snort, but when I went to laugh, I coughed. That's the third time this day. Maybe I'm getting sick? I can't get sick considering my job, and I can't infect Tom with my mutated diseases.

"_So, alright," _I heard Stephen say from the screen. _"You and this… girl, who is she?"_

Tom laughed and scratched the side of his nose. My heart thudded. Did people really know about us? What if Stephen was talking about some other girl? I would hope not.

"_Depends, what of her?"_ Was Tom's reply.

Stephen snorted and rolled his eyes. _"You know what I mean. Do you know that your fan girls are rioting about because of your new girlfriend?"_

I caught my breath. I hadn't really thought much of it to be honest. Of course there's pictures of us on the internet, and I knew how his fan base was, because I'm in it. And I know that those girls wouldn't trash me, well, most of them, or maybe a few. I'm not really sure. There was a lot of bashing towards Susannah and she didn't do anything. Their break-up was mutual, yet they blamed Susannah for using Tom. Part of me knows that I probably have a large group of girls that most likely hates my guts and wants me dead, I just don't want to think about it.

What would his fans think of me? You can say all you want how you don't care what people think of you, but when you're put in a spot where your faced with something such as this, that you can't help but to wonder.

Tom shook his head, but kept a small smile on his lips. _"I don't think they dislike her, I've even had a few of them tell me that we make a cute couple."_ I smiled at this.

"_You do know there's a blog on a site called Tumblr about her, right?"_ Stephen leaned forward with an eyebrow raised.

Blog? What blog?

"_I do know about it, yes. But there's nothing bad."_

"_I haven't looked at it, but it's there. So," _He began, leaning even closer to Tom._ "Tell us about her. How'd ya meet, you know, the usual."_

Tom laughed and ran a hand through his curly black hair and sighed. _"She's wonderful._" He started, eyes softening. _"I met her on the set of the Avengers."_

"_Ohhh- office romance._" Stephen said, acting fascinated.

"_I suppose so, yeah."_ Tom laughed.

"_Tell us more!"_ Stephen said, throwing up his arms and raising his voice, cheering Tom on.

Tom smiled again, and said, _"She's an artist, a damn good one at that, she's also my make-up artist too. We've only been together for about a month now, and I love it. I really am enjoying this relationship."_

Stephen smirked. _"Now I'm sure were all wondering what her name is, so tell us."_

Tom threw his head back laughing, _"I don't know if I should tell you guys or not._"

I really don't mind. It's not like I'm going to be kept in the dark forever if our relationship continues. Though, I'm not really all that excited for creating a public image, but look who I'm dating. I can't really complain.

Stephen kept begging Tom to tell them my name, even the crowd cheered. He held his hands up and pulled out his phone, typing something on the screen. I was confused at first, then I felt my pocket buzz once more, signaling that I had a text.

Did Tom really just text me while he was on national television? Yelp, he sure did.

_Do you care if I tell them your name? I'm sure you've been watching, so I don't need to fill in the details. Xx_

I smiled to myself despite that I felt nervous for the world to finally know my name. I heard Stephen in the background asking if he was texting me when I went to reply.

_I'm not too crazy about making a public image, but I am dating a famous actor, so there's not much room for argument. Just tell me my first name and that's all, not my last._

I sent the text and within seconds Tom was looking at his phone and smirked.

"_The lady has spoken."_ He said with the smirk still in place. _"_

"_Oh, has she?"_

"_Her name's Amie,"_ Tom said.

"_No last name?"_

"_No, no last name, I'm afraid."_ Tom smiled.

The rest of the conversation just touched the areas around how the movie's coming along, what Tom can tell everyone without getting in trouble, and what other movies he's currently working on. Which are none, he's wanting to be fully focused on the Avengers because the first movie was a huge success that Tom wants to give it his all.

The interview ended so I switched off the television and rolled over on the couch and onto my back. My mind was filled with thoughts as I began to think about what Sam had said. My chest twisted as I felt the white-hot feeling of pain. I wasn't as mad at my friend as I was before, but it still hurt me that he would continue to do this. He was supposed to be my friend and support me, not tear me down like that.

Unless you look at it form his point-of-view. I can understand why he's doing what he did, but he could've done it a bit nicer than he did. I, myself, am brutally honest with my friends, and that's what Sam was doing. But this was about the guy that I really liked, it's not something about how my shirt looks on my body or how my art is; this is my relationship, my life.

A part in the back of my mind kept telling me that Sam was right. I didn't want to listen to that voice either.

I pulled myself off of Tom's couch with a groan and shuffled off to the bathroom to get ready for tonight. Tom and I are supposed to be going to a cast party, and just like last time I was going as his plus one. Only this time I'm sure we'll end up going considering that it's mandatory for Tom to go.

It's four in the afternoon right now and the party starts at seven, so that gives Tom enough time to get home, and me to get dressed.

* * *

I managed to get into the shower and dry my hair all within a half hour, which is a record in my book. I now stood in front of the huge mirror in the bathroom applying some light make-up, still wrapped up in a towel, as I waited for the curling iron to heat up.

My phone rang from the pocket of my pants, which were still lying in a bundle on the bathroom floor where I had taken them off. Quickly, I retrieved that said ringing item and answered to a laughing Tom.

"Hello, there," I said with a smile on my face. I really loved Tom's laugh, it was something that I could never tire of hearing.

Tom let out a few laughs before replying with, _"Hello, sweetheart, I'm on my way home. Do you want me to pick up your dress or do you want to pick it up yourself?"_

I clicked my tongue. Ah, that's right. My dress was still in the shop. Tom insisted that I get a custom made dress, I wasn't exactly too thrilled with the idea, but it was really fun going through dress after dress and picking which color would suit me. We ended up settling with a thigh-high, emerald green dress. It was gorgeous, and Tom said that the color really complimented my skin tone. Which green is his favorite color, so I think that was a biased opinion, though I really don't mind, the dress is beautiful.

"Might as well, if you're okay with it." Was my answer. I didn't really want Tom going out of his way for me, no matter how stupid that statement sounds.

"_Alright, I still need to pick up my tux too. I can't wait to see you in the dress again, you're going to look absolutely gorgeous."_

I blushed. "Oh, shut it, you. When will you be home?"

"_About an hour, possibly an hour and a half. It also depends on traffic."_

I nodded my head, feeling stupid as I did so. He can't see me, we're talking on the phone for crying out loud. "Okay, I'm getting ready right now, so it'll keep my occupied."

Tom and I said our good-bye's and we hung up, so I finished applying a thin line of eyeliner on my top eyelid. After putting on a bit of mascara I began to finally put loose curls in my hair. Normally my hair didn't want to listen to me no matter what, but it seemed to be obedient today- which I was grateful for.

I wasn't going to lie- I was absolutely nervous about tonight. Everyone who was anyone was going to be at this party, even though it's for the cast. There might be a few popular artist performing too, hopefully it's something decent.

To be honest, I was afraid that I wouldn't live up to everyone's expectations. Tom was- well, Tom, and I'm just a random person who managed to get lucky and meet an amazing guy. How can I compare to all of the other celebrities that are gorgeous when I'm just quirky?

And what I'm also afraid of is having no one to talk to, or having someone bomb me with questions. I knew that I could possibly start a conversation with Chris Hemsworth, not so much about Chris Evans and the others. Joss would be there, so that's something to look forward to.

But what happens if a reporter comes in and starts asking me really nerve-wrecking questions? It's bound to happen sooner or later. I'm not looking forward to it, I don't do well under pressure like that. Hell, I remember when I first met Tom and Chris, I had nearly about hyperventilated because I thought I insulted them and was going to lose my job. What if I say the wrong thing and end up costing myself the job of a lifetime?

I sighed and pushed away all thoughts of fucking up away, wanting to savor the evening with Tom. I finished my hair, lazy black curls hung from my head and cascaded around my shoulders. I was going to pull some of it back, but it looked really good the way it was, so I left it alone.

Finally satisfied with my hair and make-up, I waltz out of the bathroom, still in my towel and into the room that Tom and I shared. I pulled on an oversized white shirt with a wide neck so it doesn't mess up my hair, and a pair of panties and then shorts. I sat down on the bed and checked my phone for any text that I missed, but saw none.

I thought back to Sam. I wanted to talk to him, but then again I didn't. I bit my lip as I weighed out my opinions out. It hurt that I couldn't talk to my friend, but I was also hurt at what he said. I feel like if I apologize it's saying that it's okay to say things like that to me. But ignoring him and waiting for him to make the next move is showing that I have a backbone and that I'm standing my ground. Though I hate it. I think I'm going to stick with the latter.

Tom stuck through with his word, he was home around an hour, bags in hand and all. He smiled at me, his brow slightly sweaty, showing that it's hot out.

I smiled back at him as I walked up and kissed him on the cheek, taking the bags into my own arms.

He pouted. "I had them, you know."

I shrugged. "Shower?" I asked, ignoring his pouts.

He looked as if he just remembered something. "Oh, I kind of forgot about that." He laughed. I rolled my eyes, shooing him away. He muttered something underneath his breath and shot me a smirk.

I chuckled and made my way back to the bedroom to get ready. It was then that everything just kind of hit me, this was my make-or-break moment. Could I handle this?

* * *

I groaned as I fiddled with the zipper on my dress, it was caught on something and wasn't zipping up completely. It was frustrating to say the least.

I heard a soft knocking on the other side of the door and I immediately blushed. It was Tom. Oh, he can be such a gentleman. Despite how much I really wanted my dress to zip up, I realized that I needed Tom's help to do so. Though I was a little worried about having him help, seeing that I still had that scar on my back. The dress should be covering it considering that it's on my far left side, and luckily that it stops just below my shoulder blade, so it's not visible when I wear the dress.

So, without further ado, I told him it was okay to come in. He opened the door and I bit my lip.

"I need help zipping this damn thing up," I said, turning around. As soon as I saw the actor I turned away with a small squeak. He wasn't wearing anything but a towel. Dear god, help me. Tom's body was hotter than anything I've ever seen. I swear it was sculpted by the Gods themselves.

I heard him chuckle behind me. "Sure," Was all he said. I nodded my head, still refusing to turn around. Seeing Tom in nothing but a towel was sexy and all, but I was absolutely nervous about the whole thing.

I heard him walk up behind me and tug on the sides of my dress as my breathing stopped momentarily. "There's a snag in it," I informed him, my voice sounding so much calmer than I felt at the moment.

"Ah, I see it." He replied, pulling on the snagged part of the dress. I could tell he was being careful as to not rip the dress in any way. At least he's considerate of a woman's clothing. It wouldn't really bother me if it did tear slightly, but it'd be a shame if it did. I wouldn't go on a rampage though if the snag caused it to put a ruin or something in it.

Tom made a noise of triumph, so I figured he got it out. Plus, he began to zip my dress up the rest of the way, so one could only guess.

"Turn around," He commanded. I couldn't help but oblige. Happy that he didn't notice the scar tissue that's on my back.

I sighed, turning around and stared at Tom's brilliant blue eyes. He was smiling down at me, causing me to blush. Plus he was still in his towel, so that didn't really help.

He seemed to be giving me a head-to-toe look, I squirmed underneath his gaze. I couldn't bring myself to look in his eyes, so the floor had suddenly become really, really interesting.

It seemed like forever before Tom spoke up. "You look absolutely beautiful." It was then that I realized I was holding my breath, and when did my eyes shut?

I merely nodded my head and rolled my bottom lip between my teeth. I was about to walk over and find my flats in the room when Tom grabbed my face and forced me to look up at him.

His eyes were soft as he stared down at me. Why is he doing this? Doesn't he know he's in a fucking towel for fuck's sake! If only that towel would fall off…

No. No, Amie- don't.

"You really do look amazing, love," He said, bringing my attention back to him. "That color really suits you."

Even though he's said this to me when I first picked the color out, I couldn't help but to blush even harder at his words. I wasn't as pretty as he was making me out to be.

My bottom lip trembled as I opened my mouth to speak. I hated when he told me I was attractive, but then again, I love it. I wasn't used to it, but I enjoyed hearing it. Especially from Tom himself.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

It was then that I noticed Tom's gaze dropped down to my lips. I knew where that was heading, and right now Tom needed to get dressed. Plus he's in a towel, and it might lead to other things, which I am not ready for.

I smirked at him and quickly pulled away. I heard him huff but I ignored it, picking up his suit, which was now hanging on a hook that was on the wall.

He turned around, eyebrow raised. I pointed to his attire and stiffened a laugh.

"You need to get dressed." I told him. He groaned and walked over, snatching the outfit off of the hook and sending me a glare.

"Fine," He said, but smirked as he ripped his towel off, no doubt knowing it would make me uncomfortable and force a blush to my face.

It worked.

I quickly sucked air into my lungs and turned away, eyes wide and a full-blown blush in my face. I could even feel it start at my toes. Did he really have to do that? Seriously? That bastard knew that- he just took it off!

"What's wrong, dear?" He cooed in a mocking voice. I flipped him off behind my back and stormed out of the room.

That _sonofabitch _is going to get it. How, I'm not so sure myself. But dear god, he better pray that he doesn't fall asleep on me when I'm awake.

I coughed again, now bringing back the thought of me getting sick. But I didn't ponder on it too much seeing that I was still fumed about Tom's little show back there.

Though, despite myself, I couldn't help but to smirk.

* * *

_Firstly, I'd like to say that I have and hold nothing against Susannah Fielding- I'm actually quite fond of her. I don't know exactly why her and Tom split up, and quite frankly, it's no one's business but their own._

_Susannah is eventually going to be introduced in this story, when? I'm not quite sure. But when she is, I don't want any bashing towards her. You can say your opinions, but keep them appropriate and light. _

_Disrespectful comments will be __**removed.**_

_I don't want to come across as an asshole right now, but I'm being serious. I don't want anyone badmouthing Susannah in a rude way. I am sick and tired of people making her out to seem like some kind of bitch that used Tom. Tom even said so himself that they both had blooming careers and didn't have time for a relationship. So comments are allowed, just keep them appropriate._

_Thank you,_

_Tibble._


	15. Chapter 15

_You're being warned now, this chapter is the reason why this story is rated M. So if you have a innocent mind, you might want to skip the end of the chapter when I use a line break in the page. And probably skip the beginning of the next chapter as well…_

* * *

"You look nervous," Tom said as we sat down at a little white table.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my glass of water. "Because I am."

Tom's chuckle caused me to look up at him, he was staring off at something but his attention was on me. I huffed, really not understanding why he finds this so amusing. He's used to this kind of stuff, I am not. I'm not particularly fond of huge parties, hell, even small ones. I've never really liked them.

"I can understand why you're so nervous, but really," He leaned over onto the table and smiled at me. "try not to think about it too much." He winked.

Despite my nervousness, I found myself smiling like a kid again. Tom always seemed to be causing me to do that a lot lately. But I can't help myself, his winking is just so damn adorable. I'm sure that no one would argue with me either.

I shook my head and placed my glass down on the table, smoothing over my dress. "Easier said than done, I'm afraid."

Tom suddenly stood up, walking in front of me holding his hand out. I raised my eyebrow at the gesture, knowing full-well what the gesture meant.

I looked up at him. "I'm not dancing."

Tom smiled. "Nonsense!"

I shook my head and turned away, really not in the mood for dancing. It's not like I'm a bad dancer, I just don't want to dance in front of all these people.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tom kneel down in front of me. I knew it was his way of begging me to dance with him, so try as I might, I ignored him. I then felt him pull my hand into his own and he sighed. Curiosity getting the better of me, I pulled my eyes over to meet his, they were smiling all on their own accord, even if his mouth didn't mirror the image.

Once again, I found myself raising my eyebrow in a questioning gaze. I noticed a few people stop and stare at the two of us, a few faces I recognized. Like the faces of both Chris Evans and Scarlett Johansson. Chris had his own eyebrow raised with a smirk to match, while Scarlett smiled at us. They probably thought Tom was proposing to me. Our position did seem to look that way.

I found myself squirming as I brought my gaze back to Tom, flashing him a glare. He just smirked at me.

"Please," He pleaded, the smirk fading as he gave me puppy-dog eyes. I mentally groaned. "just one dance? That's all I ask."

I bit my lip as I let my eyes flash around the crowd then back to Tom. I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Tom pulled me up and I let him lead me to the dance floor. There were couples everywhere dancing to the beat of the music, so at least we weren't the only ones out here.

Just as Tom picked a spot out a slow song came to our ears. I frowned. How cliché.

Tom wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close as I flushed. I wrapped my arms around his neck- dear god, he's so fucking tall- as we began to sway to the slow beat of the song. I wasn't really sure which song it was, it sounded like a newer one so I was lost when it came to today's biggest hits.

Just a few seconds in, all thoughts of the song, the crowd, and the prying eyes of the passer-byers vanished as I looked up at the man in my arms. He was gazing down at me, a soft, small smile playing on his thin, but beautiful lips.

I found myself holding my breath as my face flushed. I smiled back and leaned in, savoring the moment. I swear it was like high school all over again, dancing with your crush on your senior prom.

Leaning into his chest, I let myself close my eyes as I lost myself into the soft beat, contrasting against the soft thud of his heart beat. He reacted by tightening his hold around my waist, drawing me even close against his body.

I felt myself smiling as I felt my heart swell and fill with a warmth that was making itself more apparent in my life as of late. Let's just put it this way, I felt like crying, though I'm not really sure why, but I do know it's because of this man right here. I probably feel this way because of every thing he has done for me. There's no way Sam could be right, all doubt I felt for Tom was washed away. Tom felt something for me, what it was, I'm not sure. But I know it's something good. He really does care.

I'm not even sure how I ended up in this position right here, right now. In the arms of the most perfect man I have ever met. A simple girl such as myself with a man like this. It feels like a dream.

"You're perfect," I whispered against Tom.

His chest shook in silent laughter as I smiled. "I should be telling you that, love."

I wanted to frown, but found that I couldn't. instead, I scoffed. "Can't let me give you a compliment without throwing one back, can you?"

"I only speak the truth." He replied, a smile in his voice.

"You sure you're real?" I laughed.

Tom chuckled and shook his head, burying his face into my hair and sighing. "As real as I hope you to be. Are you real?"

A lazy smirk made its way onto my lips and I snuggled closer to the man in my arms. "Mmm, I'm sure I am. Hopefully, otherwise my entire view about logic would be false."

We shared a tiny laugh together. "I see your nerves have calmed down."

I wanted to shrug, but doing so would be complicated due to our position. "I just get so lost when I'm with you." I replied sarcastically but meant every single word of it.

"I'm glad." Was his only reply. I frowned, did he sound sad?

"Thomas?" I whispered, trying not to sound too concerned.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" The question sounded stupid, but I was being serious.

His body tensed for a moment before replying. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

I shook my head. If something was wrong then he wouldn't said yes. But I'm not stupid, I can tell something's bothering him. If he wanted to talk about it then he'd tell me in his own time.

"No reason," I whispered.

Soon after that the song ended and we pulled apart, but Tom kept his arm around my waist as we made our way over to the table we were occupying not only minutes ago.

Tom went to pull out my chair but I shook my head, telling him to just sit down. I smirked at his confused look as I pulled my chair over to his so I could sit beside him. He seemed to catch on quickly what I was doing and smiled. As I sat down, he pulled on my hand, lacing his fingers through my own.

Just then, Chris Evans slithered his way on up to the table, snatching up a random chair and pulled it up to us, sitting down in it.

"Chris," Tom smiled, holding his hand out for a handshake. Chris smirked and took it, then nodded off to me and I smiled in return.

"So," He began, folding his hands down on the table and smiled at us both. "what was up with just a minute ago?"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I knew what he was asking about, Tom must not have realized that his little 'begging' stunt back there made it look like he was proposing to me.

"He was just asking me to dance, Chris." I said, smirking.

He didn't look like he believed me. "Oh, is that so?"

"Very much so, yes."

"Looked like he was popping the question to me."

Tom must've been taking a drink of his water because he seemed choke on it when Chris said that. "W-what?" He asked, flustered.

Both Chris and I smiled and laughed at him.

"When you asked me to dance with you, I kind of looked like you were proposing to me." I grinned. This was making him feel awkward, and I couldn't help but to egg it on.

Grinning, Tom shook his head and told Chris that he merely asked me to dance.

"Looked like something so much more." He said, getting up.

"I assure you, I wasn't asking her that." I grinned at Tom's words. I think he was more embarrassed more than anything.

Chris left shortly after that, leaving Tom and I to ourselves, until a few other whom I didn't recognize walked over and talked to Tom about a few things.

Right after the people had left, a man who called himself Remy, stood up and began to speak about the newest Avenger movie, saying how much he was dying to see it and everything. I figured he was help promoting it because I've never seen him on the set. Maybe he worked behind-behind the scenes. Like in advertising.

The man- Remy- ended up mentioning all of the cast members, including Tom, and talking about his favorite characters and actors. Apparently Captain America has always been his favorite, but he held a soft spot for Loki. That made Tom grin. He spoke more about his life than anything, talking about how he grew up on comics and being a classic nerd when it came to Marvel. He seemed like a respectable guy though.

About an hour later, I found myself leaning against Tom's shoulder as he finished speaking with what looked to be Johnny Depp. I couldn't tell because my eyes kept drooping at every minute and my vision was blurred due to the low energy in my body. Normally I'd be all over that sexy piece of ass- well, staring at least- but I was beginning to let fatigue take me over and it was like he wasn't important.

I felt Tom nudge me to get my attention. I raised my head and straightened out my stiff back. "Yeah?"

He smiled down at me. "Ready to leave?"

"What time is it?"

Tom pulled out his phone, checking the time then showing it to me. My brows furrowed. "The party still has two hours left, why leave now?" I asked.

"You're falling asleep, plus this is getting rather boring." I blushed. I didn't meant to be so drowsy.

"Sorry," I replied, pulling myself off of his shoulder.

Tom put his phone back into his pocket and stood, holding a hand out for me to grab. I didn't hesitate in taking it this time, knowing we were going home.

"Don't worry about it," He told me. But when I looked up at him, his attention wasn't on me, rather an object or person behind me. Out of curiosity, I turned around searching for what he was seeing, it took me a bit but I realized he was looking off to Susannah Fielding, his ex-girlfriend.

I couldn't help but wonder why his attention would be focused on her. I mean, she's gorgeous and talented, maybe that's why. It was then that I felt my stomach drop. She was everything I wasn't. Though, I couldn't help but want to draw her- not like Rose from _Titanic_, but draw a portrait of her. She is absolutely beautiful and I just felt like I wanted to draw her. I'm not attracted to her, don't think that, but if I see a face that gets my attention then I feel like I need to draw them. Call it an artist's itch.

"I wonder why Susannah's here." He said, his mind somewhere else. "I wasn't aware she was invited."

I turned around. "Is it a problem?"

I furrowed my brows. Why would Tom be upset that she's here? He told me that their break-up was mutual. Maybe he thought I would get jealous, because that's the furthest thing I'm feeling right now. Sure she might be a hell of a lot prettier than me, but I didn't dislike her. Why should I? she hasn't done anything to me.

Tom shook his head and looked down at me. "No, it's not, it's just that-"

"Can you introduce me to her?" I asked randomly. It was an odd request and Tom seemed to think so too, seeing that his face was twisted with confusion.

"Sure, I suppose," He replied, grabbing my hand and pulled me over to where Susannah stood.

She was talking to a few men and a female, standing in a beautiful white strapless gown that hugged her body perfectly.

She saw Tom and I approaching and immediately smiled at the man holding my hand. I met her gaze, a little nervous. Did she still have feelings for Tom? Would she hate me?

All thoughts of her possible harboring negative feelings toward me vanished as soon as she smiled brightly at me.

"Tom," She smiled, shaking his hand.

Tom smiled back, "Susannah, didn't know you would be here."

She shrugged, "What can I say? People can't keep me away from a party like this." She laughed, then turned to me, still smiling.

"You're Amie?" She leaned in and held her hand out. How did she know my name? "I'm Susannah."

I smiled back and took her hand and cleared my throat, letting go of Tom's hand. I saw out of the corner of my eye Tom giving me a quick questioning glaze, but I ignored it.

"I sure am," I didn't want to sound like a suck-up, but her dress was gorgeous. "I really like your dress."

She smiled even wider and even blushed a bit. "No, white makes me look washed-out. But emerald really compliments your skin tone, I love it!" She shook her shoulders at that last part and laughed.

I then noticed a ring on her left hand, engaged? Tom seemed to notice it as well, he spoke up about it unlike me.

"Well, Susannah," He laughed. "Engaged, I see." He said, gesturing to her ring finger.

She beamed and held up her hand for us to see, clear excitement on her face. "Yes!" She squealed, I couldn't help but smile brightly at her enthusiastic reply.

Tom asked her who she was getting married to, apparently it was some random guy she met on the streets, she said he was everything she'd been looking for. I figured Tom would be at least hurt to hear that last bit, but he didn't seemed phased.

"I have to get going, I can't stay away too long," She told us both, referring to the group of people she was talking to before. They seemed to just move away from us, giving us our space. She told us her good-bye's, even going as far as to hug both Tom and I.

It wasn't soon after that, that the both of us made our own leave, finally heading back to the apartment.

* * *

"She was really nice." I told Tom as I walked into the bedroom, now standing in a pair of night pants and a shirt.

"Susannah has always been a lovely girl," He replied, smoothing his hair back with his hands before flopping down on the bed. He was already dressed in his night clothes.

I giggled at his actions and then joined him, flopping down on the bed myself. Tom pulled me against him, my back against his chest and buried his face into my neck. At first I just thought he wanted to play, but soon as he began to gently kiss my neck I immediately reacted. I moved my head to the side, giving him more access and moaned at the feeling.

Tom ran his hand across my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I turned so I was lying slightly on my back so I could kiss him full-on. He was quick to realize this seeing that his mouth immediately crushed itself against mine, our tongues dancing with one another.

He sighed into the kiss, probably thinking that this was a far as it was going to go, we've never really done anything other than some serious make-out sessions. I figured it wouldn't hurt if we went a little bit further.

I pulled on Tom's night shirt and deepened the kiss, rubbing my legs against his and moaned. He seemed to take this moment to pull himself fully on top of me, brushing his chest against mine in the process.

* * *

_-P.O.V Change-_

* * *

Tom groaned as Amie moaned into his mouth a second time, loving the feeling. Amie was growing bolder and bolder, and it was such a turn-on.

Amie found her hands tangled in Tom's black curls as she pushed herself up against his chest, much like he had done before. This earned her a groan from the said man as he dived lower for her neck and began to nip at the tender flesh that was there.

She let out a breathy moan, throwing her head back and shutting her eyes. Tom's hands traveled from her sides down to the hem of her shirt, tauntingly pulling and tugging it, before letting his hands rub up her navel and gently cupping her breast.

Her breath hitched at the sudden action, it's not like Tom hasn't done it before, but she still wasn't used to the idea or feeling of it, but she wasn't about to make him stop. Amie felt heat begin to pull between her thighs as Tom began to pull and massage her breasts, making her pant.

He then returned to the hem of her night shirt and let his hands run underneath it, cupping her breasts again, but still being blocked due to the sports bra she was wearing. Amie figured this was going far enough, but couldn't bring herself to stop Tom and his amazing actions. She was loving every minute of his ministrations.

Tom began nipping at her collarbone and rubbing her sensitive mounds all at once, causing her to let out another breathy moan. He smirked at the response he was getting and began to take it just a small step further by rubbing the top of her breast, right were her sports bra held them. It was a silent question and Tom was begging.

"Oh, just take it off," She half-moaned and half-breathed, arching herself against the man above her.

"Mmm," He hummed in approval against her skin, "tell me to stop when you want me to."

She nodded her head and Tom took that moment to pull off her shirt- she pushed him away, pulling her shirt back down and moving off of the bed.

She scolded herself for not focusing on what was happening. _He almost noticed it, he almost noticed it,_ she kept repeating in her head as her breathing became uneven.

Tom was next to her in an instant, concern etched across his beautiful features. She shook her head and turned away, not wanting to bet he cause of that look.

"Amie," He spoke slowly and softly, reaching out to her as if he were afraid she'd run at any moment. "Amie, look at me."

Slowly, but surely, she turned around and faced Tom head-on, knowing full well she would have to explain why she did what she did.

"I'm sorry," She spoke, "but, I- I just-"

"I'm sorry for pushing you, I shouldn't have done that." He interrupted her.

She felt her heart sink. Oh bless, he thought it was his fault as to why she bolted out of bed like that.

Amie shook her head again and asked for him to sit on the bed, that she'd explain. He looked thoroughly confused but did as was asked. Amie took a deep breath and slowly let it shudder out of her lungs before turning her back to him.

"When I first started working for Joss," she began, "I had an accident."

"Accident?" Tom questioned, but she shushed him. This was already hard for her and him asking questions would make it even harder.

"Let me finish, please." She waited to see if she would get a reply. When she realized his silence was meant for her to continue, she did. "I was working on a backdrop for a set, painting it. Just like I was before when I almost fell- remember?"

"Of course," He replied, his voice sported a tone of indifference.

She nodded her head and stared off at the plain wallpaper before her. Part of her wanted to stop, part of her just wanted to shut up and ignore this gnawing feeling she was having in the pit of her stomach. But this wasn't something should could hide forever. She had to tell Tom- hell, she had to tell anyone.

Amie took a deep breath before continuing on with her words. "The wire messed up, just like it had a few weeks ago, but instead, it snapped and-" She took another deep breath, pulling her shirt up, letting him see the nasty scar that adorned the lower left side of her back. "-it snapped and hit me."

She heard Tom's breath hitch as she finally pulled off her shirt and tossed it on the floor. She didn't realize there were tears in her eyes until they finally fell down her cheeks. She was afraid of being exposed as she was. She was afraid that her scar made her look deformed. But she was more afraid of how Tom would react.

Would he hate it, would he call her ugly? No, even she knew that Tom wasn't that kind of man, it was foolish to even think of such things. He might not like it, but this wasn't something to scare him away. He was more of a man than that.

Tom rose from the bed and slowly walked up behind the girl before him. His chest hurt knowing that she must have went through a great deal of pain to obtain such a mark. He then realized why she would stop when they would get intimate. She was afraid of what he'd think about her deformities. That must have been why she was so insecure about herself, why she never would let him get too close to her. Did she think that this scar would change how Tom saw her? Most defiantly not, but maybe she didn't know that.

He shook his head as he slowly brought his hands around Amie and pulled her into a hug. This alone surprised the girl, her body stiffening at the gesture, but she leaned into his touch. He rested his head against her shoulder and kissed the pale flesh that was there. He heard her sigh and relax in his arms.

_At least she's no longer tense,_ Tom thought to himself.

"I am so sorry, Amie," He spoke, his words slightly muffled due to her shoulder. "I am so sorry."

She shook her head and gave a humorous laugh. He was too good of a man. "There's no reason to apologize," She said, tightening her voice. "it's my own fault."

This time it was Thomas who shook his head. "I never knew,"

"Because I never told you." She voiced.

"You're still as beautiful as the moment I first met you." He whispered.

She felt her chest tighten up at his words. He really was too good of a man. Always saying things that made no such sense to the girl, like how beautiful she was, even after she showed him the ugliest part of her body.

Tom rubbed her arm and sighed. "Your imperfections are what makes you beautiful. Just because you have a mark doesn't meant it's ugly." He pulled her closer," It just shows what you've been through and how tough you were to endure such a mark, it doesn't make you any different that you were previously; it makes you better."

Amie turned around in his arms and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Tom didn't hesitate to place his hands at the base of her skull, pulling her even closer. Their lips danced among each other, together, changing from feather-light kisses to and open-mouth kiss all in under a minute.

"I don't want to stop this time," she murmured when she pulled away for a breath.

"Are you sure?" He whispered back.

She nodded her head and lead the both of the to the bed. She was sure this was what she wanted, she knew she was ready. She's been craving something for the longest of moments, ever since she first kissed this man before her. At first she just thought it was pure guilty lust, then thought it was just attraction. But now, standing in this moment, letting Tom's words sinking in and taking in every vowel. She finally understood what it was, what she's been desperately trying to figure out.

It was here.

And this was it.

_She loved him._

* * *

_Bow-chicka-wow-wow._

_Yup, it's that time. It's going to happen, just in the next chapter. Figured I had put too much in this one anyways. I hope I'm putting enough detail into this, if I'm not don't hesitate to tell me now._

_Also, I'd like to thank **Pat IBTH** for pointing out a very critical mistake that I had made in the last chapter about Amie's scar- which is now fixed, just in case you wish to go and reread it._

_And thank you to all of you whose reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It really means a lot and gives me enough motivation to continuing writing this story._

_Until next time,_

_Tibble._


	16. Chapter 16

'_ight, so here's the deal, I can't write this in first-person point-of-view, so there's that. Also, as warned in the last chapter, this chapter is going to be graphically M, therefore if you don't wish to view this smutty shit then your best bet is to skip this entire chapter._

_Anyways, special thanks goes out to: __**MotherGotheIFan1, Lizzy, tiarna13, GeffylGwyn, geek ninja, InVenereVeritas16, disneyylandacidtrip, Pat IBTH, GloriousPorpoise, Themadwitch, **__and__** crazyblonde13**__. Your amazing words are enough to encourage me to write a sequel! Which actually might be in your future. -winky face winky face-._

_By the way, I am beginning to wonder where Captain G is, kind of really miss reading her reviews. Well, enough of that._

_And, what you've all been waiting for…_

* * *

Amie gave Tom a nervous smile.

She was scared and excited all at the same time. She wasn't sure if these two emotions mixed together were normal or not, but quite frankly, she didn't care much at the moment. This is something she's been both patient yet eager for, so she wants to savor the moment by not trying to scare herself out of doing this.

They were currently both sitting on the bed, Tom was sitting at the end of Amie's outstretched legs, staring at her. Probably trying to figure out if she was serious when she said that she finally wanted to do this. This was, after all, a huge step in their relationship. He didn't want her to do something because she felt that she needed to.

Amie smiled again, laying herself halfway down onto her back, the plushy pillows and her elbows slightly supporting her.

Tom gave her a gentle smile, reassuring her that everything will be fine. He knew she was nervous and scared, being a virgin and all. And if he's honest, Tom's never been with an innocent girl before.

He slowly climbed up her body until his fully covered her own. Her dark hair was fanned out about her on the light blue bed sheets as her chest rose and fell with her breathing. Her faced was flushed with the most beautiful shade of red due to her nervousness. Tom lightly traced his hand up her side, coming to rest it in the hollow of her neck, brushing the smooth, pale flesh that was there.

He frowned slightly. She was shaking.

_Maybe it's too soon for her_, he thought. Tom wanted to lay with her but wasn't about to push the girl into doing something such as having sex, especially if she's never been with anyone before. He would coax her with nice words just to pressure her into sleeping with him, no, that's not him. He was better than that.

He sighed and leaned in, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Her face flushed even redder and her lips turned into a tiny, faint smile.

Tom brought his blue gaze to her own. "If you don't want-"

He was cut off due to her grabbing his face and crashing her lips to his. He was surprised at first, thinking that was a bold move for her to make, but complied nonetheless. He kissed her back, wholly, and fully. Their tongues doing battle as their lips molded into one another, as if they were one.

Amie broke apart and gave her boyfriend a smirk before saying, "I said that I was sure, don't make me repeat myself, Tom."

Tom couldn't help but smirk back with a playful tone. "And what would happen should I do such a thing?"

She responded by grabbing his night shirt and pulling him into, yet another, very heated kiss. She was growing more and more nervous by the minute. The only thing that seemed to cure her mind of thinking such things was to kiss Tom, or have him distract her in some way. Maybe she was being too bold, too brash. She didn't want Tom to think that she was pushing him or anything, but her nerves were biting into her.

It was Tom who pulled back this time, only to brush his lips along the side of her jaw, tracing his way to her ear. Amie tilted her head back giving him more access to her neck and moaned when his tongue darted out and licked her ear. She never thought such a dull thing could feel so good. But dear god, was it ever arousing.

Her hands went straight for his shoulders, holding onto him as her body began to twist and shake with Tom's ministrations. The said man traced his mouth down to the hollow of her neck as he ran his hands up and down her sides. He began to suck at the tender flesh, earning yet another mewl from the girl before him, and it was stroking his ego, though in a good way.

Tom ran his hands down her legs and cupped the backs of her knees, rubbing her skin that was there. Amie sighed and bit her lip, throwing her head back at the action. He began to suck a bit harder on her neck, not really wanting to put any marks on her, as she let out a breathy moan.

Tom then brought his mouth down onto her collarbone, biting at the skin there while his hands slide their way back up her body, cupping her breast as he did before. Amie moaned again and arched her back, hoping to push against him harder, and let her hands rub at the skin on his broad shoulders.

He dipped his head in lower, letting his nose trial against her skin while he moved down from her collarbone, right down underneath where were breast were. He kissed at the skin there and looked up at her, his eyes pleading. It was a silent question, nothing about it was innocent. So why did his eyes portray such innocence? The answer: Thomas William Hiddleston was just a fucking minx.

Amie bit her lip and closed her eyes before she nodded her head, silently telling him it was okay. Tom didn't waste time as he lifted her sports bra over her head and tossed the fabric somewhere on the floor, completely forgotten, though not for long seeing that more clothing is bound to be tossed down there as well. Amie held her breath in, afraid that maybe Tom might not like what he sees.

She felt his breath against her ear as he cupped her breast, making her stifle a moan. "You are beautiful," he breathed against the hollow of her ear, his voice deep and thick with lust, causing her to blush even deeper.

He began to rub her sensitive mounds resulting in her to let out a shaking breath. Finally letting his head dip back down, Tom brought one of the perked nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the little nub, making Amie to squirm. He bit and nipped at her areola causing her to let out a low moan.

Amie's bottom lip quivered as she arched into his mouth, trying to get more of him. She began to feel the heat pooling in between her thighs again at Tom's actions. She was loving the feel of his mouth on her skin, it was all just so arousing. She was sure that if he continued with doing just this, that she would be content.

Tom finally pulled away from her breast and kissed her ribs before bringing his mouth to nipping at her neck once more. Amie's hands went directly to his black curls, pulling on them as she let out little whimpers and mews as Tom's rolled the flesh of her neck between his teeth.

One of his hands came snaking its way up to burry itself into her dark hair as the other one trailed a light path down south. He let his fingers play at the edge of her pants, making her aware of the garment that needed to be removed. Amie got the notion and lifted her hips up, allowing Tom to removed them with his hand, while she kicked them off all the same.

His mouth never left her neck as he began to take it a step further by dipping his finger underneath her panties, but only a little. Tom found her pulse on her neck and began to suck at it, leaving his soon to be large love bite, clearly ignoring the fact that he wanted to avoid bruises on her neck. Amie screamed out as soon as he done so, her fingers fisting his hair, tugging on the strands in an erotic way.

Amie unconsciously bucked her hips up and curved her knees, brushing against his pants, just lightly over his growing erection. He hissed in her neck as she did so, probably not even aware of what she just did.

She then looked down at Tom, eyes half-lidded as she realized that he was just a bit _too _overdressed. He was still in his night clothes. She tugged at his hair to get his attention.

Tom lifted his head from her neck and smirked. "Something you wanted?" he practically purred. She wasn't sure that it was possible, but those three words aroused her even more so. But it didn't falter her nonetheless.

"Your shirt," she breathed, slightly breathless from Tom's actions, "remove it." she smirked at him.

He returned the smirk and leaned back, "Oh, but of course," he said, reaching down and lifting the material over his head. Amie slightly blushed when she saw a shirtless Tom. It wasn't the first time, but she hadn't seen him like this a lot.

She brought her hands up and brushed against his stomach, causing him to catch his breath and close his eyes. She never thought that such a simple gesture would feel so good to him, but regardless, she didn't stop.

Amie took this moment, with Tom's eyes closed, his head slightly tilted back with a grin on his face, too look at him; to actually look at him.

He was just so perfect in many of ways, yet so imperfect all the same. He was scrawny, but not in an unhealthy way. His skin was pale, but deliciously so. Not to mention his perfect-gentlemanly character. It all felt like a dream. Here she was, Amie Baron, a simple girl from a small town, someone who wasn't anyone, average little Amie, and she was about to lose her virginity to Tom-_fucking_-Hiddleston. So to her, this all felt like some reverie that she didn't want to wake from.

Tom's mouth on hers brought her back to reality as he brushed his naked chest against her own, making her moan and him to sigh in the process. The feeling of her breast pressing up against Tom's chest felt absolutely incredible.

Amie brought her hands back up to Tom's hair, tugging on them once more as he kissed her jaw. Though his hands were going elsewhere. Amie's breath hitched as she felt Tom's fingers slip past her panties and touch the sensitive little nub between her legs. Instantly Amie moaned, squeezed her eyes shut and pulled at Tom's hair.

Her legs wrapped around his arm as he began to rub at her clitoris. She tossed her head back, eyes still squeezed tightly shut as Tom still planted kissed along her jaw line. Amie mewed and moaned a sweet little song for her lover, an encouragement for him to go further. So he did just that by slipping in a finger in her entrance.

Tom absolutely loved the reaction her got out of her as he did so. Her head pulled back even further as her mouth hung open, breathing in a broken rhythm. He took this moment to actually look at her. Amie's chest would rise and fall as little sweat beads started to form on her pale skin, almost making her glow in the dim light of the room. Her mouth hanging open with her lips, swollen from his kisses, were wet because she keeps licking and biting them. Her face was still flushed in a gorgeous way, if not even more so.

Just looking at her and the state she was in made Tom grow even harder.

Amie was just about over the edge, and if Tom kept up this pace that he was keeping, she couldn't hold it in much longer. His fingers were like magic and her body was victim. His long, musical fingers played her body like strings, making her sing in a never-ending melody. And she loved every minute of it. All nervousness from before was slowly starting to fade as Tom made her feel something that no one has rarely been able to do; beautiful. This man was making, hell, had always made her feel like she was beautiful. She never really believed it, though she knew she wasn't ugly, she just figured she was average. But not in Tom's eyes.

Sensing that her body was close to release, Tom picked up the pace and brought his thumb up to her clit and began to massage it, all the while, his mouth kept nicking and biting at her jaw line. Her breathing increased as he placed his thumb on her swollen nub and she let out growing moan, leading her to climax.

Amie let out a breathless moan, her legs clamping together, her hands pulling almost painfully at Tom's hair as her climax finally hit. At the last second, Tom shut her mouth with his own as he kissed her.

He finally pulled his fingers out and gave her one last kiss before he pulled himself away from the beautiful girl that lay before him. He smirked at her and gave her a wink, causing her lips to twitch up in a lazy smile. She looked absolutely lovely in the afterglow of her orgasm.

Amie felt at loss when Tom pulled away from her. His body heat felt incredibly good in the most delicious way when it was against her naked form. She almost whimpered when he moved and got up from the bed, but as soon as she realized what it was that he was doing, she blushed and stared off at the ceiling.

Despite everything that had just happened, how much of her Tom as seen, she's still a bit nervous. Though, even if she was, she wasn't about to let it stop her from doing this with the man she was growing to love. She wants to have sex with Tom and she's not about to let her shy side take over and cause her to hide from this.

Amie heard ruffling from beside her and glanced to see what it was. Tom was still in his night pants, but she could clearly see a bulge in them from his erection. She flushed as her eyes went wide. It looked rather large to her inexperienced eyes.

Tom looked over her way and pulled out a condom from his traveling bag, smirking at her reaction. She noticed the foil wrapping and knew what it was, even she wasn't that naïve.

Finally taking the chance as they stared off at each other, Tom swiftly pulled down his night pants and boxers at the same time, letting his erection bounce free.

Amie flushed and squeaked, but couldn't take her nervous eyes off his penis. This is the first time she's actually seeing a full-grown man naked in front of her and it was… well, arousing to say the least. But still, seeing his size made her nervousness grow even more in the pit of her stomach.

This was going to hurt worse that she had expected it to hurt.

Tom saw her eyes flash with a nervous calling and made his way over to the bed. He resumed his position but tried his best to keep his hard member from brushing her thigh, doing so would only make her condition worse.

He leaned forward and kissed her temple, an attempt to try and relax her. She just kept glancing down at his groin, her eyebrows knitting together in fear. He sighed, placing the condom on the side of the bed and grabbed either side of her face, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"If you want to stop now, we can. I won't hold it against you, love," he tried, but she shook her head. He frowned a bit.

"N-no, I actually want this. It's just that…" she trailed off, gesturing to his erection down south. "That's rather, well… a bit much."

Tom couldn't help himself, but he let out a chuckle and kissed her nose. "Silly girl," he spoke before growing serious again. "It's going to hurt,"

Amie rolled her eyes. She was already aware of this. "I know that much, Thomas." she sighed, "And your size doesn't really help."

"All the more reason to put this off if you wish. I'm not pushing you into doing this, I won't be mad if you chose to wait, Amie,"

She looked at him with a bit of surprise on her features. "I thought I told you I wanted to do this? No matter what, it's going to hurt, it's practically inevitable. No reason to fuss about it, okay?"

Tom nodded and finally took her word. He wasted no time in hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slowly began to pull them down her thighs. The smell of her arousal was clearly there as Tom pulled them off and tossed the garment somewhere with the rest of the cast-away clothing articles.

He looked down at Amie once more, taking her in fully again, now loving the view even more so. She seemed to squirm underneath his gaze, making her breast jiggle. He had to smirk at this. It was all too cute in his mind.

Watching as Tom climbed on top of her, Amie's nervous attitude started to grow even more. She heard him grab the condom next to her and tear open the foil with his teeth, which oddly made him look even more sexy, if that was possible. But it was watching him put the condom onto his member that made it really strike home for her.

_This was it._

She was about to lose her virginity to Thomas William Hiddleston.

Amie always had fantasies about losing her virtue to some guy that she would probably be with in the future, but never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that she would lose it to Tom. Not that she really minded, but damn, it was a lot to process.

Tom leaned forward, his hand on his member as the other was placed beside Amie's head. He looked down at her and smiled, yet again, another reassuring smile before bending down to kiss her on the mouth.

They shared another heated kiss, their tongues doing battle while Amie's hands attacked Tom's hair. She pushed her chest up against his and he groaned, in response he took the head of his penis and began to tease her entrance.

Amie gasped into the kiss, but arching into him even more so. Tom pulled back and placed a kiss on her jaw before moving to her ear. Biting a bit and nipping at the flesh before speaking.

"Are you ready, darling?" he asked her in a husky whisper. It made her mew.

She shook her head as she licked her earlobe once again. A whimper escaped past her shaking lips as he sucked on the lobe for the first time.

She moaned and brought her hands to rest on his shoulders as he placed himself at her entrance, her lips stretching to fit around the head. He pulled back, but placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

And within one thrust, he filled her completely. Amie quickly drew in a harsh breath as Tom pushed past her hymen and stretched her to no end. And surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but it still felt like she was being torn in two.

She couldn't help her as she let out a cry of both pleasure and pain, but mainly for the latter. It hurt, oh did it hurt, though she expected much worse. Thankfully Tom stayed still and let her body adjust to his size. He even leaned forward and placed kisses on her lips, flushed cheeks, ears, and eyelids, all the while, rubbing her breast as a sort of comfort. Which worked, mind you.

She honestly thought that the burning, white-hot pain wouldn't leave, but it started to dull down and left it to a simple ache that beat with her heart.

Amie gave Tom a squeeze on his shoulders, signaling him to go ahead and move. But before he did anything, he asked, "Are you alright, darling?"

_Oh, what a kind, caring man you are, Thomas_, she thought sarcastically, though it was the truth.

She gave him a weak smile and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Though it still hurts a little, it's more like a burning feeling than anything."

Tom planted a kiss alongside her jaw. He seemed to really like her jaw, and Amie sort of liked him kissing it too. So there was no complaint there.

"Do you want me to pull out?" he asked, placing yet another kiss on her jaw.

"No, I want you to move." Tom couldn't help but to smirk at her choice of words. He did as asked, but started at a slow pace.

Amie loved and loathed the feeling of him inside of her. It felt so damn good, but at the same time she felt her walls burning still and that was a total turn-off. Though it should reside soon enough, she just wished her body could hurry up so this would be more pleasurable for her.

Soon enough, the pain did subside, and it didn't hurt as bad thanks to Tom's slow thrust. He was still being considerate for her and it made her heart swell. She thought that all guys lost control once they got it in. Oh, how wrong she was when it came to that statement and Tom.

Amie started to buck her hips when Tom would pull out and slowly dive back in. It all felt so good but it's like her body was craving more, so much, much more. She groaned when Tom's pubic hair brushed up against her clit when he went to the hilt. And the way his thrust would pull down on the hood of her clitoris was oh-so delicious.

Tom gripped Amie's hips, a bit hard but it added to the pleasure, as he buried his head into the crook of her neck as he kept his slow thrusting. He loved the feel of her walls so tight around his penis, or how hot and wet she was. It took a lot to hold back with this tortuous slow pace, but he did it for her sake. She needed to get used to having him inside of her.

Amie soon found herself growing impatient with Tom's slow thrusting and ran her hands up and down his sides, egging him to go faster. He groaned at the feeling of her roaming hands but didn't catch the hint. She placed kisses on the crook of his neck at an attempt once again to urge him to go faster, but he just moaned in her neck.

She finally gave up and said, "Please," though it came out more of a breathless moan than anything. If Tom wasn't already by her ear he probably wouldn't have heard her whisper those words.

She felt Tom smirk into her neck and chuckled. "Please what?" he teased as he rolled his hips against hers, causing her to squeak out a moan.

"Thomas!" she cried out when he drove himself deeper into her core. Making her body melt into a puddle.

"Hmm, darling?" he replied, doing it once more. She was whimpering by now, raking her hands down his sides with her nails, causing him to hiss.

He knew what she wanted, but he thought it'd be fun to tease her for a bit first. No harm in that, right?

"Jesus, just go faster!" she cried out, raking her hands once more down his sides. He groaned and complied, doing just as he was told.

Tom reached down, cupped the backs of her knees and brought them up, hiking them up his sides to get a better angle and grinding into her even deeper than before. Amie bit her lip and buried her head into Tom's shoulder, much like was doing, and cried out. Nothing like this has ever felt so good for the poor girl, she was practically wonton beneath this man and she wouldn't have changed it for the world.

Amie liked this new position much better because it was then that he decided to pick up the pace, driving into her even deeper while doing so. Amie lolled her head back and to the side, absolutely enjoying the feeling of Tom inside of her.

She felt a knot form in her stomach and wanted nothing more than to _pop _it. Tom began to bit at her neck, then sucking at the tender flesh, making her whimper and moan. He still held his grip on her knees as he quickened his pace once more, making both his and her breath come out as rigid breaths.

Tom soon felt his own climax nearing and knew that most women didn't get off on just penetration, so he slowly moved one of his hands between Amie's legs and began to rub at her swollen nub. He felt her walls tighten in around him, crying out his name, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

He loved watching the girl beneath him. How her mouth parted as she whimpered sweet mews. How her hair stuck to the side of her sweaty face. How flushed her pale skin looked like in the dim light of the room. And most of all, he loved watching her breast bounce up and down with each thrust, or how they felt moving against his bare chest. He wouldn't have changed this moment for the life of him.

Amie wasn't sure what felt better, Tom's constant thrusting or the fact that he was now touching her down 'there' while pushing in and out of her. But she did know that her pleasure was climbing up and up, like she was on some latter or running up a hill. She wanted nothing more than to jump off and find her own release. And Tom's fingers was making sure of that.

Tom once again grinded his hips into hers, earning a quick gasp from Amie. He knew he hit that special spot that made her body sing out a melody, so he did it again, and again. Each time earning such a sweet, deep moan from her lips. It was enough to drive him up that metaphorical latter that takes you over the edge.

He soon felt Amie's wall clench around his member as her body tensed up in her orgasm. She threw her head back, fingernails dug into his shoulder and scalp, as her legs tightened themselves around his waist, as she cried out his name. He kept on going though, still thrusting trying to meet his own climax and being not far off.

Thomas watched as Amie rode out the last waves of her orgasm, her chest rising and falling causing her breast to push up against his.

"Thomas," she half whispered, half moaned, bringing her head up to his neck and kissing it. That was all it took to finally drive this poor, wanting man over the edge of his cliff.

Tom felt himself soften still inside of Amie's body, he rolled off of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. Amie lolled off to her side and faced the man she just made love to, and watched as he tried to calm himself down.

She smiled to herself, loving how content she was feeling, even if she had a dull ache between her legs. Amie couldn't have asked for a better man to lose her virtue to, that she was certain. Though, if you told her two months ago that she would be right her, right now with Tom Hiddleston, she would've have believed you. Though, who would?

This all still felt so unreal to her, almost like a fairy tale. But tonight's actions really led her to believe that this was, in fact, real life. And she was loving every millisecond of it. She didn't care that Tom was a famous actor, she didn't care that they had an age gap, it wasn't that big of one anyways. She didn't care for his material possessions, she just cared for him. Amie thought that she loved him before and she even doubted herself, but now, she was certain that she loved this man. She felt childish really, but she couldn't' deny that she did in fact feel like she fell in love with him.

Tom took deep breaths, trying to calm his body down from his climax. He probably too longer than he needed, but what he really needed was to sort out his feelings right now. Did he love her? He surely felt some love for her, but could he actually be in love, _love_ with this girl? He was confused, but it's not like it's a bad thing if he was. He was actually kind of hoping he was.

He shushed his thoughts, content with thinking that he was beginning to fall for Amie, and opened his eyes and looked for the girl that was taking over his thoughts. She was watching him with a lazy smile on her lips. She was absolutely glowing from the aftermath of their love making.

He returned the smile and brought his hand up to rest against her face, stroking the skin that was there. Within one, swift move, he pulled her into his arms, snaking his hands around her waist and kissing her face.

Amie smiled even wider and snuggled into Tom's arms even deeper, relishing the feel of his warmth. Neither of them said a thing, just their presence was enough.

But, all good things must come to an end. "Darling, I need to go clean myself off." Tom told her, unwrapping his arms and sitting up. She nodded and let her face fall into the pillow, still smiling like a mad-man at her lover.

He smiled and winked back at her before disappearing into the bathroom to do as he said. Amie let out a little chuckle and buried her face deeper into the fluffy goodness. Her eyes began to droop as she heard the sounds of water falling from the bathroom where Tom was.

It felt like minutes but was actually seconds, but Amie's eyes finally closed as sleep took her away into a world of sweet nothings.

* * *

_Oh, dear god, my story just went from "cute" to down-right "XXX Porn/PG 18" within one chapter. And you know what? I regret nothing._

_So, I need feedback for the smutty scene, how'd I do? Too much, not enough? Poorly, fantastic? Seriously though, I'd enjoy the feedback on this one because I'm a bit nervous about posting it._

_Until next time you little pervs,_

_Tibble._


	17. Chapter 17

_Good lord, 170 reviews and 12,172 views thus far. You guys, I can't thank all of you enough for the awesome support that I've received from awesome people such as yourselves. The amazing words and reviews you've sent me really kept me going and gave me motivation, especially in the past few weeks, which have been insanely hectic. So, really, thank you all._

_**Pat IBTH:**__ Aha, thank you. I've written those types of scenes before, but no matter what I'm always nervous about posting them. And thank you for input about the hymen and such, most women think that there's always going to be blood when you lose your virtue. _

_**Lizzy:**__ Sweet, sweet Lizzy. Once again, you compliment me with insults, such a contradicting little shit you are. There will be a sequel seeing that this story will end on a… complicating note. -hint hint-_

_**Aithne and M:**__ Well, why thank you, loves!_

_**Capin' G:**__ Bout fucking time, you little shit! I was beginning to think you abandoned me. But now hearing about your story, I am very sorry that happened to you. You should be more careful and such. People out there are unpredictable and you should always watch your back. Please be more careful, okay?_

_**Anon:**__ Ah, Tom did where a condom during their intercourse, you might have missed that. And I agree with you about the use of the said item. How some writers won't put in their story and such, just because their fictional characters doesn't mean they can't get pregnant, unless their sterile. Well, you get what I mean. Just as another reviewer pointed out: you don't always bleed when you lose your virginity. But, don't worry, calm your bloodlust, the blood will come, just give it time._

_Also, a huge thanks for the others who reviewed the last chapter: __**CeffylGwyn, crazyblonde13, SilverTortoise, LilKittyCatRawr, Tundra92, KilalaInara, InVenereVerias16, Themadwitch, twobrothers135, Princess of Asgard, imposer17, and Lynze Anne.**_

* * *

I groaned and tried to pull the blanket up further over my body. My backside was cold and I wanted it covered up. The only warmth that I received was from Thomas, who was laying them beside me, one arm draped lazily over my waist.

Upon opening my eyes, I saw that it was exactly noon thanks to the beside clock that the hotel provided. I was a little surprised considering that I've never really been the one to sleep in after ten o'clock when I'd sleep over at a friend's house. Though, I'm not really at a friend's house right now, I'm staying with Tom Hiddleston after a night we shared. I blushed at the memory.

I realized that Tom was still asleep. He was lying on his stomach so I had a pretty damn good view of his back, which was probably the most gorgeous back I've ever seen. Despite what had happened last night between Tom and I, despite everything I've seen, I still managed to blush even more.

A shiver ran down my spine, reminding me that my backside was still exposed. I wasn't sure if the shiver was caused due to my lack of clothing or the fact that I was seeing Tom sleep so peacefully… and naked.

And within that second, Tom finally opened his eyes; his beautiful, brilliant blue eyes. They were still looked glazed over due to the fact of a good night's sleep. He smiled at me and pulled himself up on his elbow, lazily dragging the cover up over our bodies.

"Morning," I smiled back.

"Good morning," he replied, yawning.

I stretched and immediately regretted it as soon as I felt the pang of pain that shot through my lower abdomen. I hissed and ceased to move and let the pain pass. I felt Tom's hand on the side of my face.

"You're going to be sore for a bit I'm afraid." he said. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Of course I'm going to be sore," I said. "but it would be amazing if I could take a shower. I feel absolutely awful,"

Tom smiled back at me and shook his head in laughter. "Of course, of course," he finished by standing up off of the bed, strolling over grabbing a pair of jogging pants and pulling them on. He turned around and winked at me before turning back around and pulling out some clothes that I could only assume was for me.

I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up myself, ignoring the stinging that was evident in my lower body.

"Whoa there," Tom stated, walking over to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and smirked. "You should be more careful."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, will you?"

He, in return, rolled his own beautiful eyes and took my hand, leading us to the bathroom. Once inside, he let me shower by myself - which I was slightly disappointed - while he made a few phone calls. Even though the both of us had today off.

I sighed and jumped into the shower, twisting around my muscles to try and loosen them up. Hopefully stretching them too would help take the ache away also. It wasn't really that bad, I knew the pain was there but it was something that I could basically ignore if I wasn't thinking about it.

I leaned over to grab a the shampoo when I noticed the blood that sat between my legs. I quirked and eyebrow at this having completely forgotten about how 'bloody' a girl's first time is supposed to be. I sighed when I realized that the sheet on the bed probably didn't look any better.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

* * *

"Oh Thomas," Amie sighed while running her hands over her face, trying to stifle a laugh. Tom on the other hand, was sitting on the couch in their newest hotel in central London, wearing a confused look on his face.

He popped an eyebrow up, not really understanding what was humoring his girlfriend so much. "What?" he huffed, locking his iPhone and setting it down on the coffee table in front of him. He eyed Amie who was curled up in an armchair across the room, sketchpad in hands. She was wearing a pair of black tights and an old baggy shirt tonight. While Tom only wore a pair of blue night pants and a night shirt.

She sighed and shook her head, still smiling. "You just don't know how to sit still, do you?"

Tom made a face of understanding how that he finally knew what it was that she was doing. "You're drawing me?" he asked, but it was more of a rhetorical question than anything else. When Amie gave him a cheeky grin he sighed and laid down on the couch on his side. He placed his right hand by his face and let the other lay above his head.

"'Draw my like you draw your French girls'." he said, quoting a picture that he saw on the internet that he found funny.

Amie giggled and rolled her eyes. "The way I was drawing you was just fine, you loon."

"Please, darling?" he pleaded. "I want you to make me look beautiful."

"Oh, you don't need me to do that," she scoffed, erasing something on the picture and blowing off the eraser shavings.

Tom sat up and adjusted his night shirt. "Can I see it?"

She brought the sketchpad up, covering her eyes. "Nope," she said, dragging out the 'o' and popping the 'p'.

He cocked his head to the side and whined. "But it's my face, I should be able to see it."

"But I'm the artist, I own the work and I said no."

"I own my face."

"I own this piece."

Tom growled and jumped up, making a mad dash to wear she was sitting. Amie quickly caught on and shut her sketchpad, shoving it behind her back while trying to keep Tom at bay with her feet. He grabbed a hold of one of her ankles and proceeded in dragging her off of the chair, ignoring her cries of laughter and her constant screaming for him to stop.

Amie laughed even harder when Tom climbed on top of her, pushing against his shoulders. "You're not going to see it!" she spat out between giggles.

"Oh, yes I will," he retorted. "you can't hide that thing forever!"

"Hey! That 'thing' has a name and it happens to be Doris!" she complained.

Tom laughed. "You named your sketchpad Doris?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah."

"Do you name all of your sketchpads or is this one special?"

"I name them all you jackass!"

Tom grabbed her wrist and pinned them on either side of her head. "Oh, doesn't this position feel familiar?" he cooed, hoping to rile her up even more with the dirty comment.

She flushed but it didn't really falter her in any way. "Oh, shut up, you!"

"What was your last sketchpad's name, hmm?"

"Emily,"

"Emily?"

"Problem?"

"Not at all," he smiled back at her.

She rolled her eyes and leaned up, giving him a chaste kiss on the nose trying to distract him. Which worked, seeing that she rolled him over quickly, jumping up and received 'Doris' and made a mad dash to the bedroom they shared.

Amie heard Tom laugh and then his heavy footsteps behind her as she ran. But before he could reach her, she slide into the bedroom and shut and locked the door before she was caught. She laughed a bit and sat breathlessly against the wall beside the door, Doris clutched tightly to her chest.

She really didn't mind Tom seeing her work. Unlike most artist, she wasn't really bothered if someone looked at her artwork before it was finished, she just wanted to mess with her boyfriend.

Tom beat on the door, trying to sound angry but couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice. "Amie Baron you better open this door or else!" he shot through the said door.

Amie chuckled, thinking that she just might want to let him in, but didn't waver where she sat. "Or else what? What do you plan to do to me Mr. Hiddleston?" she mocked him by using formalities.

"So help me, Miss Baron, if I get a hold of you, you won't like it."

"Tom," she whined, but kept a smile on her face. "you scare me when you say things like that."

"Good!" he proceeded in twisting the knob to the door. "Open the door Baron."

"No." she deadpanned, trying to hide her giggles.

On the other side, Tom smiled to himself. He loved it when the two were like this. They've been together for nearly five months now, so their relationship was really holding together. It's been at least four months into filming the movie, and might take another five months to complete. So after that, where would that take the two of them?

Tom was afraid that after the movie was done and over with that him and Amie would have to go separate ways. He wasn't really sure what her plans were after the movie was over; would she stay working with Marvel Studios or would she start college majoring in photography like she had planned? He was scared that she wanted to progress her career and major in photography, but he wasn't about to hold her back from her dreams. He had his own to live out and she still needed to make hers come true. He would help her, and if they did go their separate ways he'd be dammed if they stopped communicating. They could still spend time together, right? Of course they could.

Tom sighed and walked away from the door, walking back into the living room and sitting down on the couch. Amie would open the door soon and realize he's not standing there and probably come out. He would let her sit back down and get comfortable, let her think that the 'fight' was over with. And that's when he'll attack. He'll get her while she's least expecting it.

He smirked at the thought. Oh, how he loved messing with this girl. And oh, how he'll miss her once this ends. A slight frown founds its way onto his face at that thought. He really didn't want to let her go, but he wasn't going to keep her when she wanted to leave. He doubted that she would love the idea of them ending what they had, but maybe they could try a long-distance relationship. It just might work.

But, Tom had those thoughts to think about when the time comes. He wasn't going to let them spoil his mood right now.

His line of vision was cut off due to a pair of small, graphite-covered hands hovering over his face. He smirked and leaned forward kissing the palms. He never heard the door open or her creep up behind him.

He then grabbed her wrist and brought one up to his mouth, kissing the nearly transparent flesh that was there. She was working on a tan and it was failing, still pale as ever.

Amie twisted her body so that she way lying on her side over the back of the couch, looking at Tom directly while he finally let go of her wrist. She quirked an eyebrow at him while a smirk played at her lips.

"I win." she chirped, bouncing her way over to the front of the couch and planting herself beside Tom, curling her body against his. She snuggled into his shoulder while she wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No, I just postponed the battle," he mused back grabbing the television remote and switching it on.

"Right, big-guy." she mocked.

Tom rolled his eyes at the TV but smiled nonetheless. He began to flip through the many, many channels displayed on the set, trying to figure out which one to watch.

"Any ideas?" he asked, talking about which movie to watch.

Amie sighed while she pulled the blanket off the side of the couch and over their bodies. Her eyes darted on the screen, flicking from one side to the other, debating on what to pick. Finally her eyes landed on something she loved to watch back when she was seventeen.

"How about _All Ages Night_?" she suggested to her boyfriend, looking up at his beautiful, brilliant eyes.

He seemed to think about it when Amie spoke up again.

"It has a British boy in it."

"And that's supposed to make me want to watch it?" Tom laughed. "What's it about?"

Amie smiled. "It's basically about a British teen who comes to California and is introduced to rock-and-roll, but also there's a group of teenagers who have their own issues and such. They're trying to define themselves in the world of rock, thinking that this one-night performance is going to take them somewhere. I know it doesn't sound really amazing, but trust me it's not that bad."

Tom nodded his head and finally gave in. "It wouldn't hurt to check it out."

"You're damn right it won't." Amie smiled at him. Tom just rolled his eyes and clicked on the movie.

* * *

Halfway through the movie Tom ended up nodding off to sleep, the week finally catching up to him. The past few months have really been hectic for both the cast and the crew. Filming itself had only a few months left and Amie, like Tom, was beginning to wonder where their relationship will be when the Avengers movie was over.

In the beginning, before she began a relationship with Tom, she planned on going to college and majoring in photography for two years and then see where that would take her. With her recommendation from Marvel Studios it wouldn't really be that hard for her to find a job in the job community today. But now that she was with Tom, would she still peruse that dream? As much as she loves drawing and art, she really, really loves photography.

Amie sighed and shifted herself on the couch a little. During the movie, the both of them had moved so that Tom was lying on his back, near the edge, while Amie laid on her side with her back pressed against the back of the couch, her arms wrapped around his waist.

She wanted to take her mind off of a few things at the moment but didn't want to wake Tom up, so she grabbed her phone off of the coffee table and instead began texting Sam.

Over the past few months, the two of them managed to work things out, though Sam was still skeptical about her relationship with Tom and Tom's motives. But he mostly kept those thoughts to himself.

"_Are you still up?"_ she sent him. The clock said that it was only midnight, so Sam probably was still up. Most likely working on a few of the mechanical equipment for the set.

She got an instant reply.

"_Yeah, I can't sleep so I figured I'd work on this damn lightening box."_

She smiled. _"Figured you were. Tom's asleep and I'm bored."_

"_Try watching a movie?"_

She sighed looking up at the television. It was now playing some movie from the 70s and she couldn't get into it no matter how hard she tried to concentrate.

"_Everything that's on is boring."_

Amie waited for a few minutes and got no reply. She kept checking her phone but still she got nothing. It's now been at least fifteen minutes since she sent that text and she came to the conclusion that maybe her conversation was boring and Sam didn't want to reply.

She sighed and gave up by turning her phone off and snuggling back up against the still sleeping Tom. She thought about her mother and how she's been doing. The two haven't really spoken or anything since a month ago. And even before that they still didn't talk. Amie deleted her Facebook account because she didn't do anything on there, so she couldn't see if her mom still was on there or not.

Her thoughts unwillingly went back to what will become of her and Tom's relationship. Will they still be together or will they eventually split up when the filming for the Avengers is over? She really wants to major in photography, but doing so would lead to her and Tom going separate ways. Tom was still in the highlight of his career and would be jumping from movie to movie and to show to show. So they couldn't just spend time together like they did now, and if they happened to do so then it wouldn't be for long.

Amie didn't blame anyone, they both just had careers that involved them doing separate things. Maybe a relationship is not what they needed. But, what if they tried working out a long-distance relationship? She knew that Tom would be faithful to her and she knew that she would never cheat on him either. So, it could work, right? Hopefully. Though long-distance relationships are what normally tears a couple apart.

Amie shut her eyes and buried her face into Tom's side, not wanting to think of that anymore. She felt Tom's hand run along her hair as he brought his lips to her forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice a little groggy from sleep.

Amie frowned. "I didn't mean to wake you up," she brought her face up to meet the beautiful blue of Tom's own eyes. Just one look and you could tell he was still sleepy.

"Don't worry about it," he told her while rubbing her scalp. Amie' loved the feeling of it and closed her eyes. But she opened them back up due to Tom's question. "What has you so upset? And don't tell me you're fine because I know you better than that."

She sighed and finally gave in. "I'm just worried - about us, you and me. Worried that our relationship will end once the filming is done."

Tom groaned and shut his eyes. Amie frowned even more, thinking she said something she shouldn't have. Maybe she should've brought this topic up. "I don't want to think about it either."

_Oh,_ she thought. _He's just as worried as I am_.

"I know, I don't either, but we can't avoid it forever." she said, placing her hand on his chest.

Tom finally opened his eyes and looked at his lover. He was afraid of this. He was afraid that they'll split and split for good. "What will you do once it's over?" he whispered.

Amie sighed and laid her head down on Tom's shoulder. She took a moment to think about it before answering. "I've always wanted to major in photography, but I've told you this. But I've also been thinking about maybe if we could work with a long-distance relationship; I have faith in you." she finished.

Tom nodded his head. "I was actually thinking the same thing, but I'll be so busy, spending time together would be rare and-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence because Amie cut him off with a kiss. It wasn't an open-mouth kiss, it was just a simple, sweet, slow kiss. She felt the strings tugging against her heart and didn't want to talk about this right now.

"Can't we decide what we'll do once the time comes?" she asked once she pulled away.

Tom smiled at her and gave her another kiss.

"It doesn't matter because I'm never letting you go. I will do anything to keep this relationship we have together. And maybe, just maybe, we have to split up for a bit, we'll still talk, nonstop, I promise."

Amie nodded her head and smiled back. "It's late and we both have to get up early tomorrow, let's go to bed and not talk about this right now, yeah?"

"I agree, but can we sleep out here tonight? I'm too comfortable to move." he pulled the blankets up even further around the two of them to emphasize his point.

She rolled her eyes and moved him so that he was lying on his side. "Sure, sure,"

Tom grinned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him and kissed her good-night once more.

* * *

_Fluffy, I know. I think I'm going to start writing in this point-of-view from now on, seeing that things come more easy to me when I do. But I might switch it every now and then._

_And don't worry about me turning this story into nothing but smut. The smut will come once in a blue moon, plus I doubt they'll be as long as the first one was. I enjoy smut every now and then, but not a lot. It just makes things too awkward, plus I want their relationship to be cute, not sexy._

_Can you guys believe it's chapter 17 already? Because I can't. it seems like yesterday that I was posting the first chapter, a nervous little dwerp thinking that the story was going to be shit. But it's turning about better than what I ever thought it would. I honestly think that this story isn't all that grand, but you guys like it, so that should be enough, yeah?_

_And you guys seemed to have liked to smut scene, which I'm glad. I'm sorry for you shy-birds out there, but don't worry there won't be a lot of those scenes in this story._

_Also, I'm thinking about writing a fic about Benedict Cumberbatch. Thoughts about that, please?_

_Now, until next time Hiddlestoners._

_Tibble_


	18. Chapter 18

_Ah, so here we are for another chapter… chapter 18 that is. Which is still hardly believable to be honest. I didn't think this story would get this far. I'd like to apologize about the long wait for this chapter, I've had a lot to deal with in the past few weeks._

_**Guest:**__ Yes, I'm well aware. But you should know that everyone's body reacts differently._

_**Pat IBTH:**__ I'm thinking about posting more chapters about their relationship developing, just to give the readers a feel about what their emotions toward one another. And thank you!_

_**Lizzy:**__ I rather enjoy your guy's reviews -waggles eyebrows-. Yes, I do have a tumblr, my url is Eruthiawen. Don't worry, I don't have any plans on dying anytime soon until this story is finished, aha._

_**bold dreamer: **__Thank you, really. I think I am going to write it in that POV for a bit from now on. Not only does it help the readers feel both Tom and Amie's thoughts it's also easier for me to write._

_**Cap:**__ An ass-kicking female cop, eh? Not bad. Just think about Reece for a bit when you kick random guy's asses, okay? Okay. Ah, and tell Tom I said hello and thank you as well. To be honest, I completely forgot about _Reverie._ That's not a good thing._

_Once again, special thanks to the following users: __**compa16, InVenereVeritas16, crazyblonde13, , KilalaInara, Princess of Asgard, Themadwitch, **__and__** CeffylGwyn.**_

_And now, without further ado:_

* * *

The weather in London was absolutely bitter and cold, especially at this time of year. It was nearing the end of October - which London is almost always chilly - but being so close to November the cold was just a tad bit more extreme. Even though Amie was used to a chilly atmosphere around this time of year seeing that she grew up in Michigan, but she's spent the past five months in California where it's hot, so it's a sudden climate change; ergo, she wasn't taking it well.

Amie groaned outwardly and pulled her coat even closer to her body. She was just a few paces away from the luxury of her personal trailer - well, it's actually Tom's, but you get the point - that was set up for her to do her job. She was on the set of the filming of the second installment to the Avengers movie, it was six in the morning and today was going to be a long 14-hour filming day. Starting at six in the morning and ending at eight at night.

"Oh, fun, fun," Amie sarcastically cheered silently to herself, shoving her hands into her coat pockets.

The crew was supposed to show up earlier than the cast for the reasonable facts that they needed to prep before the stars come. The cast wouldn't show up until seven thirty, much to Amie's dismay. She had to leave the warm comfort of a bed, wrapped up in Tom's embrace so she could stand outside in the freezing cold, messing with face paint.

Finally, Amie had made it to the trailer and immediately felt the sweet relief as soon as the warm air from the heater hit her skin when she fully stepped inside. Rubbing her hands together, she tugged off her gloves despite how cold her hands were, and began to get things ready for the day ahead. She kept her coat on due to the fact that she was still colder than an ice burg, but moved around smoothly accessing and storing the things she would need and would not need.

She tried to keep her mind focused on the task at hand, but her thoughts kept drifting back to her boyfriend - should she even call him that? _'Boyfriend'_, she thought, _it just sounds so high school._

And it did.

Maybe she should call Tom her _Manfriend_. Scoffing to herself, Amie eventually took off her jacket and hung it over the chair sitting in front of the vanity. Calling Tom her manfriend sounded just as ridiculous as calling him her boyfriend. Even though that's what he was to her, it still sounded a bit childish and juvenile.

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts as she muttered for the person to come in.

Amie turned to see the image of Joss standing in the middle of the trailer, big coat and all. She smiled at him and cocked an eyebrow. Either he saw the gesture or just didn't acknowledge it, Amie didn't care, but he just went ahead and began talking about Loki's make-up for the day, even if they've talked about it last night before she and the other artist went home.

"Remember," He said, "Loki's supposed to be going through some mental issues during this scene, more or less battling with his inner demons." She nodded though her heart really wasn't into this; she's already heard it twice before. "So, he's supposed to look drained of his energy, pale, chapped lips, almost psychotic."

Amie nodded her head and stifled a yawn. It really was too early to be out here, but it was her job and she loved it, so she really shouldn't complain. She wasn't really a morning person, but she wasn't like one of those 'bitchy' morning people. Amie just didn't really feel like talking a lot when she woke up.

"Sunken eyes, grey eye shadow, pale, flakey completion; got it," she told her boss who nodding along with what she listed off.

"Just make him look aged, ya know?" he added before turning to the door.

"Gotcha," she said, not really feeling offended with Joss just walking out on her like that. Firstly, he was a busy, busy man with an entire crew to manage, she didn't really expect Joss to just waltz in her trailer and discuss everything about the movie - from the make-up to what the weather would be like for casting that day, all the while drinking a cup of tea. No, that's not how it goes. Plus, she's worked with him for nearly six months now, she knows how he is.

Turning back toward her tools, Amie began and put herself to work with setting things out and making sure she had everything that she needed. There were a few sticky notes stuck to the vanity itself, saying various items she would end up needing for the week is over with; cotton balls, rubber bands, more black hair dye, etc…

Finally getting things together, Amie looked at the wrist watch she had to check the time; it was 7:16, so she had a few minutes before people started pouring in. Today, instead of just working on Tom, she was supposed to help with the make-up for the extras too. Which she didn't really mind, she loves what she's doing.

After collapsing on the chair in front of the vanity, Amie let her hand drag through her hair and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Oh, watch it, woman!" Thomas cried as Amie began to brush his hair out. She laughed and shook her head.

"Take it like a man, sweetheart," came her reply. Tom rolled his eyes and winced once more as she dragged the wretched brush through his dark curls again.

The cast arrived not too long ago, nearly an hour at the most. Joss wanted to start filming at least nine thirty, and Tom's costume was already fitted on him so that leaves his make-up to be reckoned with.

She did as Joss asked - made his face look worn out and aged due to "Loki's" mental frustration and internal conflict. So far she only managed to make his face look paler than normal, she needed to begin with the light shade of gray eye shadow underneath of his eyes, just to give him the tired look.

"Turn," she commanded once she was done torturing the poor man's hair to death. Tom complied and done as was told, but not after making a sexist comment about a man listening to a woman. But, Amie ignored it for the time being and turned to grab the eye shadow and brush.

She turned around and gave Tom a smirk while opening the eye shadow compact. "Oh, is that so?"

He cocked an eyebrow up at her and returned the smirk. "A woman must know her place." he joked.

"Then," she began, rubbing her thumb in the eye shadow, "shouldn't a man know his place?"

"And what are our places, love?" Tom questioned.

Amie took a few steps closer and leaned in, applying some of the make-up underneath Tom's eyes, but only a light layer. "Sheesh, I don't know." she mused, "How about working on the car, mowing the lawn, and fixing the fence or-"

"Oh, just stop it," Tom said before he pulled her into a kiss, silencing their playful argument. His lips moved against hers as hers moved against his in perfect unison. Amie didn't want to pull back but she had to finish his make-up.

"Let me finish, Thomas," she scolded him, pulling back and finished applying the make-up to his face.

It didn't take long before Amie finished with her work, though she wanted to finish early so that her and Tom could have some time to actually talk. These past few weeks have left them completely drained of energy and time together. Either Tom was needed during an interview or casting or Amie was needed back on set. Needless to say, their time spent together was relished and well spent.

Some might think that lack of time together would hurt a relationship - even though they have their moments - Tom and Amie are holding theirs in a healthy light, which was good. Now, just like every single couple out there, they have their fights; sometimes over stupid things or Amie just being moody. But, nonetheless, they're still going strong.

Sooner than later, it was time to go on the set and start with the filming. As normal, Amie packed a portable bag with all of her necessities with her and stood on the sidelines just in case she was needed for a touch up within the casting time.

Amie was busy applying a layer of foundation to an extra when fatigue really hit her hard. Sure she's had her fair share of early mornings with little to a few hours a sleep. Sometimes it was hard for her to go to sleep at night; Amie would sometimes find herself unable to fall asleep until eight in the morning. Thankfully though she had managed to at least get in four hours of sleep last night. Tom is beginning to grow concerned for her lack of sleep as of late, but Amie refuses to let him worry. He has enough on his mind the way it is.

After finishing up with the extras, Amie found her a seat in the background and waited until she was needed. She glanced all around her, watching as Joss told Scarlett, Robert, and Tom what they needed to do in this scene. It wasn't a big one, probably it will end up being just a few minutes in the movie itself, but filming it out would take much longer than that. Joss wanted to at least get two scenes in for today, and judging by the way things are going so far, he might just get his wish.

Tom caught Amie's eye before walking to his designated spot on the floor and gave her a wink. Despite how much Tom has done that to her, Amie still finds herself wanting to rip his beautiful eyes out when he does so.

That wink still makes her blush and cause her to smile. Though, that's a good thing after all. She found herself smiling like an idiot despite how tired she felt, and even managed to stick her tongue out back at him. He smirked in return and brought his attention back on the director before him.

Amie sighed and rested her back against a wall for the time being. She let her eyes droop a bit, but not enough to close them. At least tonight she'll be able to sleep better, not having to get up for work tomorrow until noon. But poor Tom had to show up on set at ten in the morning. Well, thankfully after tomorrow they'll have three days off to rest and do whatever.

Right now, the entire cast and crew were in Brent, London, England, and after a few more days a filming here they'll be moving across England to film a few weeks in Wales. Then after Wales Joss said the crew will be heading to Manchester, London, England.

Back in the trailer Thomas had asked Amie to come with him to visit his mother who lives in Westminster, London, England, which actually was just next to Brent. Tom had told her that his mother really wanted to meet her, so did his father but his father moved back to Scotland years ago. Amie said that she would go with him, even though she was completely nervous about it. Talking about Tom's mother got her thinking about her own; she didn't even tell her mother that she was dating a guy, much less a celebrity, her mother found out through the media. Which was a huge fight on both ends. Amie's mom ended up not speaking to her for three weeks because of it. Their relationship was already rocky the way it was, and that was just the icing on top of the cake.

Out of the corner of her eye, Amie saw a familiar bob of short, choppy, messy brown hair waltz her way. She turned, smiling wide and gave Sam a friendly hug.

"Oh, hey, stranger!" Sam joked, pretending to be shocked.

Amie rolled her eyes. "Haven't seen you in a while, how've you been?"

Sam shifted to one foot to the other, "You know, same old, same old, nothing really." Then he added slyly, "But I do have a date." Amie's ears perked up at this.

"A date?" she began, raising her eyebrow up. "Who'd you pay?"

Sam laughed and shoved her. "Fuck off, Baron, I actually found a chick that I like and she likes me back."

"She must go for short guys then," she scoffed, waggling her eyebrows at her friend.

"How the hell am I short, _butterface_?" he smirked.

"Did- did you just really call me a _butterface_?" the girl crossed her arms and tried glaring at the man but failed when a smile reached her lips.

"Sure did,"

She was about to make some witty reply, but Joss had ended up calling her over to the set. She was shocked at first seeing that she completely forgot about her surroundings for the time being.

She held up her hand, showing that she heard her boss calling. After telling Sam she's see him later, she jogged over to Joss who stood around Tom and Robert.

"You rang?" she smiled, purposely ignoring Tom who stood not only five feet ahead of her.

"Yes!" Joss said, returning the smile. "Loki's make-up needs a touch up. You only have three minutes so hurry up!" he finished then quickly turned to Robert, telling him to go have Ashley, his make-up artist, apply more powder to his 'bruise' on his face before jogging over to some sound guy.

"Remember: make him look worn out!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Chuckling to herself, Amie turned around and faced a very tall Asgardian God standing before her. She expected to see Robert, but he must have ran off when she had her back turned.

"You have came to fix me up, milady?" Tom asked her, speaking like the Asgardian God he was portraying. She wasn't going to lie, it was sexy and made her head swoon. Talking to Loki will do that do you.

"Yeah, yeah, just bend down here, okay?" she smirked as Tom kneeled down in front of her. She pulled out the compact from before and dabbed her thumb in it and began to lightly shade over his eyes, giving them a sunken in look to them.

"Here it is, Loki, the God of Mischief, kneeling down for a mortal girl such as myself," she joked, smoothing over the powder.

Tom snorted. "Don't get too comfortable with this newly found false power, it will not last much longer, mortal, I assure you this," he spoke, in character of Loki.

Amie couldn't hold in her laughter and ended up smudging the make-up. When she realized what she did her breath caught in her throat.

"Fuck,"

* * *

"You'll love her, I promise." Tom reassured Amie. She sighed and slithered her way into the bed, right beside the curly-haired god that lay before her. Both of them was finally glad to be home and able to sleep the day off. Amie especially. Though she didn't doubt that Tom felt just as - or more - worse that she did.

Her day didn't start off that well. After smudging Tom's make-up when she only had three minutes to touch up it's like every thing after that went to shit for the poor girl. Joss didn't like the fact that they had to wait a whole thirty minutes before they continued with the shooting. Amie had to completely wash Tom's face off and re-apply the make-up before they could continue.

"I don't doubt that I will like her," she replied as Tom wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Amie sighed and relaxed to his touch, finally ready to lay down and get some much needed sleep.

"I know," he said, kissing her forehead. "She's always asking about you: 'When am I going to meet her? Is she a doll? Is she sweet? I bet she's a sweetheart!'" he mimicked his mother in a high-pitched voice.

Amie laughed. "What did you tell her?"

"That she doesn't have to worry about what kind of girl that I have," he began, bringing her face closer to his. "that she's probably one of the best things to happen to me."

The girl snorted and hit Tom on his arm. "Corny-ass," she laughed.

Tom gave a fake expression of being offended. "But my lady, I meant naught to be fake. I only speak what truths that you swear are invisible to you, but naked in my eye."

Amie rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I understood that or otherwise I would have thought that you said I look naked to you."

Tom grinned. "Not like that's an unfamiliar sight to me though."

Her face went red. "I- you know I hate it when you talk like that, right?" she huffed.

"Yes, darling, I sure do," he replied kissing her on the nose and pulling up the duvet even closer on their bodies. "We better get to sleep, it's nearly midnight."

Amie nodded and snuggled up against her lover and soon the both of them were swept away by the Sand Man.

* * *

_Eh, I'm sorry for this being so short… and late. _

_But I wrote this really early in the morning, so if it's moving too fast or there's not enough detail put into it please __**do not**__ hesitate to tell me about it, okay? I can handle whatever you throw at me. Believe me, I want to fix any errors that there may be in this chapter._

_This is off-topic, but has anyone seen Steven Spielberg's newest movie _Abraham Lincoln_? Because it looks frickin' wicked._

_Once again, I am sorry that this is so short, but I was having a block and didn't really know what to write. Plus like I said, it's been hectic._

_As always, please leave me with your thoughts, and don't be afraid to beat me down some. I only aim to make you guys happy._

_Much love, _

_Tibble_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Pat IBTH**__: Aren't we all?!_

_**Lizzy**__: I think I followed you back. Stalker! Just kidding, darling!_

_Special thanks to: __**Miss Sigyn, Themadwitch, InVenereVeritas16, compa16, KilalaInara, CeffylGwyn, SilverTortoise, **__and __**Princess of Asgard.**_

_Sorry this is late lovelies, but Sandy decided to knock my electric out plus it's been cold as shit lately too. Well, did you guys have a fun Halloween? What did you go as? I went as the TARDIS from Doctor Who! Homemade costume and everything!_

* * *

"Fucking prick!"

"Whiny git,"

"Little shit!"

"Sore loser,"

"Jesus!" Amie threw the controller on the floor and it skidded to a halt. She crossed her arms and bit back another insult towards the Englishman sitting next to her.

Tom smirked. "Somebody's upset," he mused in a sardonic tone. Obviously happy that he had won in the video game.

Amie turned her head towards him and sent him a death glare. "You cheated!" she spat. Thomas only chuckled.

"I would hardly say that I cheated," he began, making his way over to the sulking girl sitting not only but a few feet from him. "But more like you're just too easily distracted, love."

Grey eyes flashed angrily towards the man that was now slowly making his way over to her. "I believe saying inappropriate things to me is considered cheating!" she blanched.

Tom smirked. "Oh, really, is that so?" he whispered sardonically, finally reaching her. Amie held her head high, not wanting to back down as Tom brought his hand up to her face, cupping her cheeks gently.

Amie couldn't help but find herself smiling as she leaned in and kissed his nose. "When are we supposed to leave again?" she asked, talking about their trip to Tom's mother's house.

Tom stood himself up and took a look at the clock on the far side of the wall, only to see that they had plenty enough time to get ready, and even goof off.

"Well," he began. "mum wants to meet up at her house at least before five tonight."

"So we leave within an hour seeing that it takes a few hours to get there from here, right?" Amie stood up beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head against his chest as Tom wrapped his own arms around his girlfriend's body and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"We better get ready then,"

Amie smirked and uncoiled herself out of Tom's grasp and made her way to their bedroom. She ignored Tom's groans from the loss of contact with the girl and shut the door behind her. Not long after that, the Englishman joined her in the room, rolling his eyes at her childish behavior, and proceeded with getting dressed.

He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a sweater, button-up shirt, and a pair of dark jeans. He didn't want to dress up but at least wanted to look a bit classy for his mother. Amie was no where to be seen in the room, so Tom just thought she was either in their walk-in closet or the bathroom getting ready.

Tom began pulling off his clothes from the day and started to pull on his white button-up. He was lost in his thoughts while getting dressed, his thoughts were consumed about his mother and his girlfriend. How would they react to one anther? What if his mother didn't approve of her? He really did like Amie, and was confused about whether or not he loved her. And if his mother didn't approve of her that would cause complications.

_What am I thinking?_ Tom thought to himself. His mother was extremely excited to finally being able to meet Amie. She's heard so much about her from Thomas himself and has been complaining non-stop about Tom never bringing her around. Not only that, but she's a caring woman and a loving one too. Tom isn't sure if he's ever brought a girl home that his mother didn't like.

And if she didn't like them she never let it show, but that's something she wouldn't keep from Tom; if she didn't like the gal she'd sure fire tell her son about it. His mother always loved each girl that he brought home though, even when the number of them isn't that great, she always ended up being so nice and so civil to each girl. So why was he worrying this much about Amie?

Could it be because she's American? No, of course not. His mother doesn't have anything against any type of ethnic or race. What about because of their age difference? No, no, that's highly unlikely. His cousin and her husband have seventeen years between them, and his mother never had a problem with that.

_What if it's because he's actually in love with her?_ A voice questioned in the back of his head. But, honestly, what if the reason why he's so nervous about Amie meeting his mother is because he actually _loves_ her, and wants his mother's approval? Any man, or woman, would be devastated if their parents didn't approve of the one that they love, so maybe that's why Tom's so nervous and anxious about Amie finally meeting his mother?

Tom shook his head at the thought. They've only been dating for five months now, it's impossible for someone to develop love in that small amount of time. Right? Tom's never been in _love_love with a girl before, so he doesn't really know what love is. Could this be it? Or maybe it's just strong feelings that give off the impression of love?

Tom looked down and then realized that he was fully dressed and now sitting on his bed, staring at the said hands. When did he finish dressing? Was he that consumed in his thoughts that he didn't realize what he was doing? That hardly ever happens unless he's really caught up in thought, or just over-thinking things. Yes, that has to be it. He's just over-thinking this, and he needs to stop.

Running his hands down his face Tom finally came to the conclusion that if he was starting to develop the feelings of love towards Amie, that it's not the worse thing in the world. In fact, it actually had him smiling at the thought.

* * *

Amie ran her fingers through her messy dark locks and sighed. She had already dressed; a pair of jeans and a casual white cardigan. But her thoughts were stuck exactly where Tom's are. She was afraid that Tom's mother would reject her. Of course, it's normal to be thinking things like this when meeting your significant other's parents. Tom would eventually meet Amie's mother, and probably her father, seeing that he's a gold-digger and would try to beg Tom for money. _Worthless piece of shit_, she thought to herself.

Her father left her mother before Amie was even born, so naturally, Amie had negative feelings towards her father - or should she say, sperm-donor? Amie never had a relationship with Arnold, her father. He never even tried to have a relationship with her. It all sounds oh-so very cliché.

Amie doesn't really hate her father, she more or less can't really care for the man - how could she hate someone she didn't even know? She grew up without her father there, but when she turned nineteen last year he decided to try and have something to do with her. Amie's mother begged that she at least try to get along with Arnold, and she did. She was a little more than pissed off that her mother begged her to try and make a relationship work between her and her sperm-donor even when he didn't want anything to do with her when she really needed him most.

Sighing, Amie walked over to the bathroom door and put on a smirk for good ol' Thomas. Flinging the door open, she frowned when she realized that the said man wasn't in the room.

_Did he go back out into the living room?_ she thought. Amie closed the bathroom door and went to walk out of the room when a pair of rather strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back onto a lean chest.

"Thomas!" she screamed, laughing, as he threw her onto the bed. Amie bounced a bit then finally threw her legs out, trying to stop a charging Tom from coming anywhere near her. She laughed even harder when he parted her legs and pressed his body against hers.

She giggled when he began to plant little butterfly kisses along her jaw line. Just for funsies, Amie started to push on his shoulders, trying to pry him off of her, but he kept his place and laughed at her failed attempts.

She groaned when Tom bit her ear. "Something wrong, darling?" he mocked, whispering against the shell of her ear.

Amie shivered but couldn't suppress the shiver that worked its way up her spine. "Oh, shut it, Hiddleston!" she barked at him, though her voice was filled with giggles.

"Mmm," he hummed against her cheek. "I realized something today about you, you know."

Amie smiled, "Did you now?"

"Yes, I did," he said between kisses. "Do you want to know?" he kissed her lips.

Amie bit her said lips and smiled up at him, causing the man to groan. "Do I want to know?"

He smirked. "Oh, I do think you should know, love," he kissed her cheek twice then moved to her jaw, nipping at the skin there, causing the girl's breath to hitch.

"Then, tell me," her voice was strained due to Tom's actions at the given moment.

Tom ran his right hand up her left side and placed it on the nape of her neck, rubbing the skin that was there. He placed another kiss along her jaw and trailed a trail up to her ear, where he bit down on the flesh that was there, causing her to whimper.

"I realized," he kissed her ear. "that you're very, _very_ submissive." He finished off the sentence with a light squeeze to her neck and a nip to her ear.

Amie's breath caught in her throat. "Sub-submissive?" she questioned, out of breath.

"Mmhmm," he hummed in agreement, trailing his nose across her cheek before kissing her own nose. "You always seem to fall into submission when it comes to our foreplay, sweetheart."

The dark haired girl bit her lip, unconsciously arching her back into his chest and bringing her legs up, rubbing against his sides. Tom sighed at the feeling.

Finally snapping partially out of her daze, Amie tried to bring her hand up to lock itself in Tom's hair, but the said man grabbed both of her wrist and locked them in one of his large hands, above her head.

"See-" he said, kissing her forehead.

"Shut up," Amie moaned.

"You _are_ my submissive_,_" his purred against her neck.

Amie then felt something vibrate in Tom's pants and squirmed a bit.

"Tom, your pants are vibrating," she couldn't keep the giggle out of her voice when she said this.

Tom groaned and pulled back, sitting up and reaching for his phone in his pocket.

It was his mother. She was texting him, asking where they were. He chuckled and kissed Amie's forehead once more before saying, "We need to get going, love."

* * *

"Oh, my goodness!" Tom's mother cried as both he and Amie stepped out of the car. The little plump lady hurriedly rushed up to her son and embraced him in a smothering hug. Tom embraced her back with a huge smile plastered across his beautiful face.

Amie took this time to look at her surroundings. His mother's house was huge, but not too big. It was placed on the outskirts of Manchester, so it was slightly secluded from the rest of the neighborhood. There were beautiful flowers that lined the entire house, and even the walkway that adorned from the front of the sidewalk and ended at the house.

"Amie," she heard Tom call her, and turned to face her lover and his mother, who was smiling brightly at her.

"Oh, aren't you a dear?" his mother said, stepping forward to greet Amie in a bear hug. "My name is Diana and you must be Amie." Amie smiled.

"It's lovely to meet you, miss,"

Diana scoffed. "No need for the 'miss', my dear," she said, waving off Amie's comment with a dismissive hand.

Amie looked to Tom who stood beside his mother proudly, smiling a smile that reached his eyes. She couldn't help but to smile and blush back.

"Now how about we go inside?" Diana suggested. "It's rather chilly out here."

"Yes, that might be best," Tom agreed, grabbing Amie's hand and pulling her to his side. Amie blushed even more when he bent down to kiss her temple. Diana smiled at the gesture and turned to walk inside. Both of the lovers followed after the old woman.

Once inside, Amie tried not to gape at how beautiful the inside of the house was. Everything was polished to perfection and neatly in place, not to mention the many of many floral designs that imprinted on every cloth on each table. Amie looked at the stark white walls and noticed all the pictures of the family; including Tom and his sisters.

She's never really seen his sisters, Tom doesn't really talk about them that much. But they were gorgeous, especially Emma, she had an aristocratic face to her that made her look regal, but in an elegant way.

She followed Tom through the beautiful house and onto the back patio where Diana had set up a tiny lunch and some tea. All three of them sat down in the pearly white chairs and into the shade that the orange umbrella let off.

"Thomas was telling me the other day how much of an artist you were, Amie," Diana started off, picking up the teapot and pulling all three of them a tiny cup.

Amie smiled as she took her glass, and silently cursed Tom for telling his mother about her being an artist. "Well, yes, I am, but I'm not really that good." she replied, taking a small sip of her drink.

Tom scoffed beside her. "She's just being modest, mum," he smiled down at his girlfriend. "She's an amazing artist and she knows it."

Amie blushed and went to reply but Diana cut her off. "Aren't us girls always modest?" she joked with Amie. "Always keeping those boys a guessing!"

The girl smiled at the older women and agreed. "Guys are the complete opposite too," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Isn't that the truth!"

"Hey, now," Tom jutted in. "that's not fair. How are we the opposite?"

Amie blanched at him. "Really?"

"Really, really,"

Diana burst out into a fit of giggles and Tom looked to his mother with a frown, but a smile on his lips. "Mum?"

"You boys," she began, catching her breath. "are always strutting off and showing themselves off like a peacock, only to impress us gals. Don't tell me I'm wrong, Thomas William! I know boys better than you!"

Amie held back a laugh and bit her lips to keep from smiling. Tom rolled his eyes at her but couldn't keep the smile off his lips. "Yes, mother, but remember: I am a man, not a boy."

"Nonsense!" Diana retorted. "You're always a boy in my eyes, William."

"Yeah, William, don't question your mother's words," Amie mocked him.

Tom nudged her from underneath the table, Amie squeaked and tried to send him a glare, but her smile threw her off.

"So, mum," Tom began before she could question his or Amie's behavior. "have you spoken with Emma or Sarah?"

Diana finished drinking her tea and wiped her mouth before speaking. "Just the other day your sister, Sarah, was talking about coming over for a short visit."

At this Tom raised an elegant eyebrow. "Was she?"

Diana nodded her head. "Yes, she was. She was also hoping that you would come over as well so she could see you. She said she wanted to you bring Amie too, saying she wanted to meet the gal that caught her little brother's heart." When she finished, Amie was blushing and Diana smiled at that.

"I don't know for sure if we'll be able to do that, with the moving still in filming and such." was Tom's reply.

Amie didn't know if she was relieved for not, she didn't know how his sisters would react to her.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll understand, you know Sarah." Diana once again, dismissed Tom's excuse with a dismissive hand.

"I am sorry though, I really would love to see her again. We haven't seen much of each other since she moved."

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Amie and Diana seemed to get along well, much to Tom's amusement. He was very happy to see that his mother loved his girlfriend so much. And Amie seemed to like his mother as well. By the end of the day, all three of them were quite literally worn out. After Tom and Amie bid their farewells, they climbed back in the car and drove off for their hotel, only to be back on the road again; heading across the country.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus," Amie said, yawning as she stretched in the bed.

Tom quirked and amusing eyebrow at her. "What?"

Amie shifted her tired grey eyes to his brilliant blue ones and yawned again, covering her mouth when she did so.

"It's late," she mumbled, tossing her head face-first into her pillow. Tom chuckled and curled up against her body, resting his chin against her head.

"Really late," he agreed, yawning.

Amie rolled over in Tom's arms and put her face in the crook of his neck, kissing the skin there.

"Really, _really_ late?" she asked, with a husky tone in her voice. Thomas smirked.

"Why don't you tell me, love?"

* * *

_Alright, sorry it's late and short again. But I tried finishing this chapter up when my laptop charger decided to fuck up on me. I think the head of the charger is messed up, because it's not wanting to charge the laptop at all. Right now, it only has 10% battery left, so I'm hauling ass._

_And, the next chapter might be a little bit late as well, considering the charger's being an ass. So I'm sorry about that. I don't know when I'll be able to get it fixed. Let's pray for a miracle, okay?_

_Tibble._


	20. Chapter 20

_I'm sorry about the lateness, and this chapter's shortness. I actually put off this chapter for awhile. I would like to thank those who have reviewed/favorited/alerted this story thus far, and I promise to reply to your reviews as soon as possible. I'm just a bit caught up at the moment. But I do really, very much appreciate those who take their time to send me a review to let me know their thoughts-it really means a lot._

_Also, I would love to give a huge, special thanks to **OnyxvanGem** for betareading this chapter for me._

* * *

_-Two Months Later-_

* * *

_Dear Amie Baron,_

_I would first and foremost love to congratulate you on your acceptance into Pratt University! We are very happy to accept you for the upcoming years to further your education in the art fields-_

That was all Amie read before she shoved the piece of paper back into its envelope and tossed it back into her bag. She didn't want to read anymore of it, she couldn't.

She had applied to Pratt University but didn't really expect to actually get accepted. She actually was hoping that they would look at her high school grades and GPA and just wholeheartedly assume that she was the worse pick of the bunch.

Amie didn't really want to apply, but Tom had convinced her to do so, and he even helped her fill most of the application out. So there wasn't much she could do. Tom made Amie agree that if she were to get accepted into any college that she were to go to it, and do what she wanted to do. He said that she didn't need to hold herself back for him, but she was an adult, he couldn't exactly tell her what to do.

She couldn't help the tears that began to burn in the back of her eyes, and quickly blinked them away before anyone could see them. She was working on set at the moment, last thing she needed was to get caught crying in front of everyone.

The girl quickly picked up the envelope and shoved it into her pocket. Turning around she noticed that the extra character was sitting in their normal spot and she quickly smiled at them.

"Hello, David," she said to the man, whom was the one sitting in the chair.

"Good morning, Ms. Baron," the brown haired man greeted back.

Amie placed her hands on her hips and swatted at the man's head. "I told you to call me by my first name, Dave!" she scolded with a smile on her lips.

David chuckled and shook his head, his blue eyes sparkling with laughter. Amie rolled her eyes and picked up her utensils. Applying some face cream on her hands, she turned to David and began to apply the make-up.

David was playing as an extra character who apparently is supposed to give Tony Stark a run for his money. Though his part is only minor, there's bound to be a lot of gifs about him on Tumblr, that's no doubt there.

Amie began to pick up small talk with the man as she rubbed in the cream onto his face. "How long are you supposed to be placed on set?"

"Just two more weeks," Amie nodded. "How long have you got?"

She bit her lip. "A few more months," she said. "I honestly don't know the exact date, but I'm pretty sure it's a couple of months from now."

"Ah, full-time make-up artist, eh?" he asked.

The dark haired girl wiped the make-up off of her hands and began applying some undertone to Dave's face.

"Yup, it's not as bad as you'd think," said the girl. "Plus it helps that the job pays really well."

"What are your plans after this? Plan on still working for Marvel?"

Amie had to think about this one. Of course she wanted to still work with Marvel Studios, but she also wanted to attend college majoring under photography. She also wanted to stay with Tom, but her choices only gave her three options, and only one of them means being with the said man. It's either follow her dreams or be with the man she loved-

_Wait,_ she thought. _Did I just say what it think I just said?_

Did she love Tom? Or was it something else? Love is a confusing emotion seeing that it can get mixed in with several other emotions and even mistake as those said emotions; lust, admiration, adoration, etc. It's a complicated feeling and can make you think one thing when it means the other.

Sure Amie had feelings for the man. Hell, she'd spent the past seven months with the man and had even met his mother for Christ's sake! She really had deep emotions for Thomas and cares about him greatly, but could she call it love? What if Tom doesn't feel the same way? What if he thinks it's just some fling?

Amie closed her eyes and took a breath to clear her head. She didn't need to be thinking about such things at the moment. _Separate personal from professional_, she told herself mentally. She had a job to do and doesn't need her emotions getting in the way.

"You know," she began, rubbing in the undertone. "I am not really sure what I plan to do."

Dave smiled. "I know what I wanna do,"

"Oh, yeah?" she smirked.

"Sure do-"

"Tilt your head a little to the right, please - thank you," she cut in, having him do the said movements so she could finish applying the undertone.

"My sister's just turning ten years old and she's always wanted to own her own horse," Dave smiled softly.

"As does every little girl," she returned the smile. "I remember being that young and wanting to own my own horse as well, but I was too afraid to get on one to save my life."

Dave chuckled. "Abigail, she loves them. It's all she talks about nowadays."

Amie stood up and cracked her back before reaching for the different shades of powder to add affects for the bruises. "Horses are like magical creatures when you're young," she said softly.

David looked like he was about to choke up. Amie bent back a bit, about to ask him what was wrong. His face looked like it completely fell and his bottom lip quivered. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"She has cancer, you know," he bit out, nearly sounding on the verge of a breakdown.

Amie's heart dropped. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Her professional side of her told her to ignore it and finish her job, but her human side told her to just keep talking to him, not to rush anything.

"Tell me about her," she said gently. Slowly applying the powder to the man's face.

Dave took a few deeps breaths, regaining his composure before trying to speak again. "She's bright for her young age; always reading books and learning about mythology and the stars. She loves the stars, astrology, astronomy, you name it."

"That's pretty impressive considering her age," Amie commented, not noticing the man that now stood about five feet behind her. David took no notice as well seeing the state he was in.

"It is," Dave smiled softly. "She's beautiful too, oh she's so very beautiful." His lip began to quiver again. Amie nodded her head, encouraging him to go on.

"She has-" David started, coughing a bit. "she has long bright red hair and big green eyes,"

"She sounds adorable," Dave nodded in agreement. "If you don't mind me asking, but what type of cancer does she have?"

"It's nothing fatal, but I could be if it gets worse." Amie nodded her head in understanding. "I know some people may say that I'm overreaching and shit, but it could turn for the worse, you never know."

Amie held her hands up in defeat. "There's nothing wrong with thinking that way, at least you know you'll be prepared if things do take a turn for the worse. And when it comes to cancer, it's never minor, it's always a big deal."

"I agree," a deep voice said behind Amie. She turned around and was shocked to see Thomas standing there.

"Tom?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yes, darling?"

"Mr. Hiddleston!" Dave said, completely flabbergasted.

Tom smiled and shook his head, holding a dismissive had up. "No need for formalities, now is there?" Amie rolled her eyes. "Just call me Tom, please."

Dave look surprised for a second, but smiled and nodded nonetheless. Tom came up and stood beside Amie and nudged her side with his elbow. She scowled at him and turned away to finish with David's make-up.

"My name's David, by the way," David said, holding out his hand.

"Pleasure," Tom greeted, accepting the man's greeting. Dace smiled and sat back down in his chair while Amie proceeded to add the finishing touches up to his make-up.

"So, Thomas," Amie began. "Why are you here? You have the day off?"

Tom shrugged and looked about the scattered people running among the others outside of the tiny little tent that Amie was working in.

"I just figured I'd stop by," was his reply.

Amie fought back a scoff and smirked instead. "It's nine in the morning, Thomas."

Tom rolled his beautiful eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. "So?"

"You should be at the hotel getting some rest."

"Oh, now you sound like my mother."

"Well, sometimes I have to play the mother role in order to get you to do things."

"You're not supposed to act like my mum, love."

"You're not supposed to act like a child either, _darling._"

Tom scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "How do I act like a child?"

"Really?" Amie turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Really, really,"

"You haven't had a decent night's sleep in a week and you need all the rest you can get!"

Tom quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "And why haven't I gotten any sleep, Amie?"

Dave just sat there idly, watching the two bicker. He observed how Amie's face went a hefty shade of red while her eyes turned into a glare.

"Don't you start that," she warned, pointing an accusing finger at the smirking actor.

Tom shrugged again and walked over and stood by the edge of the tent. "Oh don't get your knickers in a wad, darling, I was only joking,"

Amie snorted and turned back around, only the faintest of color to her cheeks now. "Yeah, I'll count you on that one, Hiddleston."

Dave grew a knowing smile and sat back, crossing his arms and gave a smug look to Amie.

"What?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

David laughed and shook his head, much to Amie's annoyance. She rolled her eyes, glancing at Tom before turning back to David.

"Well, you're done and my job here is finished for the day," she began to clean off her hands. Dave stood up and stretched before thanking Amie and walking out.

"He was in a hurry," Tom commented, coming up behind Amie and wrapping his arms around her waist. The girl let a soft smile touch her lips before leaning back slightly against Tom's chest and humming in agreement.

"Casting starts in twenty minutes," she told him.

"Now I know why he was in a hurry,"

Amie turned around in his arms and kissed his chin before pushing out of his hold. "I need to get this packed up so I can leave," she whispered. Thomas nodded and let her go, letting her put her things up.

"So," Amie began, "did you come here for visiting purposes or did you come to pick me up?"

Tom smirked at her before pulling her into a kiss. "I think I came here to visit people,"

Amie chuckled. "And by visit you mean follow me around? That's a bit stalkerish, wouldn't you agree, Thomas?"

He smiled and kissed her lips again. "I say I deserved coming here at least,"

"Oh, really?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Really."

"How so?"

"Just because,"

"Elaborate, darling,"

Tom put on a fake pout. "You left me this morning-"

Amie rolled her eyes, "I leave you a lot in the mornings, you goof."

"You didn't let me finish," Tom scolded her. "You left me this morning without a blanket on. You knocked the blanket off of me-"

"Oh, you cry baby!" she but in, but he kept on talking.

"-and I didn't appreciate that!" he mused. "When I leave in the morning I always cover you up and make sure you're warm, but you didn't-"

Amie cut him off again by pulling him down into a kiss. "Just shut up and let's go home, I am tired."

Tom smiled down at her, wrapping am arm around her waist and pulling her along, out of the tent. Amie, once again, pulled herself out of his embrace, shaking her head at Tom, who shot her a questioning gaze.

"I need to get my coat on, silly," she laughed, turning around and heading back into the tent.

Once inside, she heard her phone going off inside of her coat. Running up to it quickly, she pulled out her phone and answered it before looking at who was calling.

"Hello?"

"_Long time no see, Amie,"_ Upon hearing those words Amie's smile turned into an eye-reaching grin.

"Christopher? It's really you!" she squalled, practically jumping off of the ground. Tom came up behind her with a knowing smile plastered across his face. Amie beamed at him and mouthed '_It's my brother_' at him. Tom mouthed back an, '_I gathered'_ but smiled nonetheless.

"_Of course it's me, dumbass, who else would it be?"_ Amie snorted.

"I don't need your sass, Chris, how the hell have you been?" she eagerly said. Her and her brother haven't spoken in months, so talking to him again made her incredibly happy.

"_Ah, I've been fine, really fine actually. Figured I'd call and tell you a little something though,"_

"Which is?"

"_I got an award,"_

"Alright, what award?"

"_Oh, it's nothing big, just an award for my services thus far,"_

"Well, that's fantastic!" Tom walked in front of Amie and placed a hand on her shoulder, motioning that they needed to go. She nodded to him showing that she understood.

"_They're giving a huge banquet, not only for me, but for a few other colleagues of mine and I would really love it if you could show up._" Amie sighed.

"Chris, I don't know if-"

"_I know that you have a tight schedule, but I was hoping that you could manage to work through it. I really want my baby sister to be there,"_

"You're purposefully trying to make me feel bad, Chris," she huffed.

Christopher laughed, _"Is it working?"_

Amie cracked a smile, "It was, but then you killed it,"

"_The banquet is next month on the 21__st__, hopefully you can show up and even bring your beau,"_

The girl rolled her eyes, "I'll have to talk about it with my boss, I can't just waltz outta here whenever. I'll see what I can do, alright?"

Christopher agreed with his sister and they eventually said their good-bye's. Amie closed the line and shoved her phone back in her coat pocket when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Award?"

Amie pried his arms off and turned around, grapping her coat. "Yeah, he wants me to come too, it's next month on the 21st,"

"Talk to Joss, maybe he'll give you a week off. I'm sure some other make-up artist can handle me for a week,"

She nodded her head, pulling her jacket on. "But he wants _you_ to come as well,"

Tom bit his lip in thought. "I really don't know how well that will work out,"

"I know," she whispered as they walked out of the tent together. "but, what if I asked Joss?"

The curly-haired man smiled and reached for her hand, wrapping it in his own, "All we have to do is ask,"

Amie nodded, agreeing with him before saying, "Can I ask tonight while he's still here, and in a good mood?"

"I don't see a thing wrong with it," he shrugged.

"Well, I don't know if you had anything planned for tonight and I don't want to hold you up,"

Tom chuckled, "If there was anything I had planned that was set in stone I'm sure you would know about it, darling, so don't worry, let's go find him."

Amie smiled and wrapped her arms around Thomas' waist as they walked, "Thank you,"

* * *

_Also, if you guys would bless me with the honor, would you please check out my newest story "The Wicker Mask"? I am very nervous about posting it on here, but that damn story's been sitting in my head for a long while now. I'll give you a heads up on what it's about, it's a Harry Potter fan-fic about Draco and an OC. Yes, I know, I need to stop the OC business, or actually finish my other stories. Thank you for those who choose to read it for me though._

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it is rather short, and probably not much really happened. I promise to start getting into the interesting things soon though!_

_Mucho love,_

_E._

_(Yes, I changed my name.)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Okay, I'm sorry everyone for the long wait for this. But Microsoft didn't decide to work and I had to re-write half the damn chapter. It's not as great as the original, but it's better than nothing._

_Nonetheless, thank you everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story so far. I really, really appreciate the input you guys give. The reviews really help me see what's wrong and if I need to improve anything. And for those who just read and not review; shame on you, you silly readers._

_And last but not least, I'd like to give a very special thank you to my betareader __OnyxvanGem._

_And now, without further ado._

* * *

It was three days before Amie's brother's award banquet as the said female was stuffed up into the hotel room packing for the week long trip. Thomas had already packed and was working with his personal assistant out in the living room whilst Amie was doing everything last minute. . .as usual.

Apparently, they were talking about upcoming interviews and premiers that Tom would have to attend. Amie didn't' mind, she was used to this already, but she was worried about Thomas. He seemed to be stressed and worn out as of late due to all the running around he does. But, it was his choice, he got into the movie business on his own accord; something he keeps telling Amie when she brings it up.

She didn't want to be a bother and bring Tom along with her trip back home, well, more likely they'll be staying in a hotel in Ohio, considering that's where Chris' award banquet is going to be held. She didn't want to drag Tom around and cause him even more stress.

Maybe, just maybe, she could tell Thomas that she rescheduled the flight and leave without him, hoping that he'd get some rest. Just at that thought, Amie found herself laughing lightly. That's something that she couldn't do, not only would it cause a fight between the two, but it would put more stress on the poor man.

_Tom agreed to go_, she thought to herself, placing clothes into the bag. Yes, he did want to go, he told her that he wanted to finally meet her mother and brother. Amie frowned at the thought of him meeting her mother. Just last month she was happy about Tom going with her, but after thinking about it for a month it seemed like Thomas meeting her mother wasn't really a good thing after all.

She loved her mom, yes, but they weren't really on good terms as of late. It seems that since Amie moved away that her mother got even colder towards her. Gabriella, her mother, has always been a strict woman. But she's not a bad mother, no she's far from it. Though, Amie has never had that mother-daughter-relationship with Gabriella. Their relationship was more or less 'listen to mommy and you'll be fine'. Her mother never asked what Amie wanted, it was always what Gabriella wanted.

Amie heard laughter ring out through the room from the room where Tom and his assistant was. She realized that she stopped packing when she was wrapped up in her reverie. Was she really this nervous about going home? She hadn't really planned on returning so soon, it's only been five months since she was home - and it's only been a month since she's spoken with her mother.

Amie's frown increased as she groaned and fell onto the bed face-first. While her legs dangled over the bed, she toed her shoes off of her feet and sighed. She wasn't really nervous about going home, but she was more nervous about Gabriella and Thomas meeting for the first time.

She heard the front door open and close - his assistant must've left already - and not soon after that the bedroom door open. The bed dipped as Tom sat down next to her a smile playing on his face. He honestly could say he was amused at the state he found his girlfriend in.

Tom brought his hand up and began stroking Amie's dark hair and said softly, "Darling, is something bothering you?"

Amie didn't move, but kept her face planted in the bed as she spoke. "Thomas, if you don't want to go to this thing, you don't have you, you know." her voice slightly muffled due to her face being shoved into the pillow.

"But what if I want to?" he replied, still running his fingers through her hair.

This time Amie did move, she turned her head so she was looking at Tom, well, more or less his waist, and spoke. "Really? Because I can always go by myself. You really need the rest anyway."

Tom groaned and laid down next to her and rested his chin in his hand. "Amie did it ever occur to you that maybe I want to meet your family?"

"But why?" she asked, not meeting his gaze. "They're nothing special, I mean-"

"That's your family, Amie." Tom scolded her. "They should always be special to you."

Amie groaned again. "That's not what I meant, though." she was beginning to get frustrated. Can't he just realize that her family wasn't the _picture perfect_ family that his was?

"Then, tell me, Amie, what _did _you mean?" _Uh-oh,_ she thought. She's heard that tone before. She's starting to make Tom mad.

She shifted a bit so she was on her elbows and finally looked him in the eyes. She could defiantly tell he was getting frustrated with her, but, like a blind idiot, she continued on.

"I really don't know, all right?" she cried, pulling her eyebrows together. Why couldn't she just tell him how her family is?

Tom raised his own eyebrows. "What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

Amie looked down for a second before bringing her eyes up to meet his once more.

"I just-my family's not really-" she didn't finish because she threw her head back down on the bed and sighed.

She felt the bed shift and figured Tom got up or moved away from her. She bit her lip and mentally scolded herself. She didn't mean to make him mad. But she knew that she was doing so, yet she didn't stop herself.

"Tell me," he began speaking from across the room. His tone was more gentle than it had been a few seconds ago. "do you want me to go or not? Are you really that ashamed of your family?"

"I'm not ashamed of my family," came her reply, her face still buried.

"Then what is it? Are you hiding something from me?"

Amie groaned for what felt like the millionth time that day, and shot up out of bed, glaring at the man that stood leaning against the wardrobe.

"No, Thomas, I am not hiding anything from you, would you stop accusing me of stupid things?" she cried out in frustration.

Tom raised his eyebrow. "Stupid things?" he scoffed. "Well, seeing that my girlfriend is hell-bent on not wanting me to go so a banquet for her own brother, that in which, you wanted me to attend to just last month, I think I've earned the right to ask 'stupid' questions."

Amie let her face fall. Here they go again, fighting. She didn't want to start a fight, they've been doing that a lot lately, but that seems where this conversation was going. Why couldn't she just tell him that she didn't want him to meet her mother? Why couldn't she just bring up those few words; _my family isn't perfect like yours._

Even if Tom's parents were divorced, Diana still held a healthy relationship with Tom's father. Gabriella couldn't stand breathing the same air as her father, which was understandable; despicable man, he is. But, Amie's family is broken apart whilst Tom's is still happily together. Even though it's a stupid thought, she was afraid that Tom would see her dysfunctional family and think less of her.

"_Are you ashamed of me_?" the question snapped her out of her daze as she looked up to Tom with confusion.

"What?" she whispered. "Ashamed of you? How the hell did you come up with that?"

Tom rolled his eyes. Normally she liked it when he did that, she always thought it was cute. But right now, at this moment, it irked her, inflamed her anger even.

"I introduced you to my_ mother, _Amie," he stated in a low voice, his eyebrows coming together. "Am I not good enough to meet your mother or even your brother?"

Amie's mouth fell open and she shook her head. "No-no, that's not it! Why would you think-"

"Why would I think that?" he finished, crossing his arms over his chest. "Really, now? Why don't you go over the conversation we just had and ask that question again, alright?"

And with that he turned on his heel and exited the room. Amie was shocked to say the least, though she knew that she shouldn't be. She _did_ provoke this fight after all.

"W-wait!" she called, jumping from the bed and running out of the room only to find Tom pulling on his coat. He turned to her when she called out to him, but he still had a mask of indifference on his face. "Where are you going?"

Amie saw his face fall for just a second before he turned towards the door. "Out, obviously." he told her, not even looking her in the eye.

"Goddammit, Thomas!" she growled out, causing him to stop, but not turn to her. She took in a deep breath before she continued. "No, I'm not ashamed of you, hell, sometimes I think you should be ashamed of me."

She gave a humorless laugh before she continued on. "I want you to come with me, but I'm afraid of you meeting my mother and my family. They're nothing compared to your family; we're too broken apart to even call ourselves a family, and forgive me if I sound like a child here, but comparing your mother and family with mine. . .Diana makes my mother look like the worst mother in history. And your family looks golden when standing next to mine.

"I guess I'm just afraid that you're going to look at Gabriella and…" she trailed off, noticing that Tom finally turned around. He didn't look frustrated anymore, so that was a plus.

"I'm sorry, I really am." she told him.

Tom got a hard look in his blue eyes and shook his head. Amie's heart fell. He was disappointed. She shouldn't be shocked, really. She was acting like a impudent child tonight.

"I can't believe that you would think that I'd think less of you because of who your family is?" he started, staring her down. "Did you honestly think that? Because if you did, then you obviously don't know me very well, Amie Baron."

Mentally, Amie groaned, but she kept that hidden and held her best straight face. "Excuse me for thinking ahead for the possible."

Tom scoffed. "The possible." he laughed. "No, you're impossible! Thinking that I would actually…" he trailed off, running a hand over his face, still giving off that humorless laugh.

Amie looked to the ground trying to force her anger away when Tom strode over to her in just a few short strides. He was so close that Amie could smell the delicious cologne that he was wearing. Despite being this close before, closer even, Amie couldn't help but be a tad bit shocked at his actions. It didn't take long for her anger to die down and her guilt inflate itself.

She looked up to his face hoping that he was finally cooled down, but to her dismay he looked even angrier than he had previously been. She frowned and opened her mouth to speak but Tom beat her to it.

"No, don't say anything," he told her in a distant, yet calm voice. "because I don't want to hear any excuses. This-" he said, motioning around them. "-was something that shouldn't have happened." Amie's face fell at those words. He noticed his mistake in that one sentence and added quickly, "The fight, I mean. It could've been avoided but it blew up more than it should've been."

Amie sighed and tried to respond, but Tom kept talking.

"I'm disappointed that you would even act this way, I figured you would be better than that. Yes, I know you were probably thinking that I would meet your family, see how 'horrid' they really are and think that you weren't any better than the dirt on my shoes. But there, darling, is where you have misjudged me.

"I've seen people come from the worst of families. And when I say worse, I mean the worse, and do you think that for one second that I judged whomever it was who had that family? No, I didn't. You're not your family, and your family is not you. Whatever they've done or haven't done will not change how I see you. Only you, yourself, can make that change happen. And these actions that you showed me tonight made me see you as childish."

Amie winced at those last few sentences, but still didn't say anything and kept very still, eyes cast downward.

Tom stepped back and tossed off his coat, throwing it on the couch. Amie stood in the same spot feeling worse than ever. She didn't look back at him, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She was too ashamed to look at him.

He was right. Oh, was he right. And she felt like she was three feet tall at that moment. How could she have been so stupid? She should've known that Tom would feel hurt if she said she didn't want him to meet her family. It doesn't matter how they'll act because she's not them, just like Thomas said. Tom isn't as ignorant or thick-headed as to judge her because of where she came from. No, she's the one who's thick-headed for even thinking that in the first place.

_Stupid, stupid Amie._

"You should go to bed if you're done packing." Tom said from somewhere behind her. _At least his tone is softer_, she thought. "We have to get up early tomorrow, so you need all the rest that you can get."

She wanted to protest and tell_ him_ that he was the one that needed the rest. But the position that she was in, and because of their fight, she figured that it wouldn't be the best thing to say to him. It might provoke the fight even further.

Amie nodded and turned around, keeping her eyes anywhere but where he was, and walked off to the bedroom. Before she made it to the end of the hallway she heard him call softly, "Good night,"

She stopped and felt her chest tighten. "Good night, Tom," she spoke equally as soft back to him before retiring for the night, feeling like the child she just made herself out to be.

* * *

The next morning went just as planned, though Tom and Amie still weren't on the best of terms. They arrived at the airport right on time, got in their seats and made their selves comfortable for the long plane ride ahead of them.

Tom would speak to Amie, but only if necessary, and when it did it was short-spoken. Amie knew that he was still angry at her, as he should be, but she couldn't help the feeling of her chest tightening when he would speak to her, especially if he called her 'darling' or 'love'.

Amie groaned but knew that she couldn't' really do anything about it. She was the one who called for a fight, and a fight is what she got.

Now, they've fought before, over stupid things even. But unlike all the other times, this time Amie really made Thomas mad. He's never told her that he was disappointed in her despite how stupid or childish their fights would get.

Amie sighed and looked out of the airplane window. They were to be beginning to take off in about a minute and she couldn't help but feel antsy. She's always hated riding on airplanes, they make her nervous as hell. Plus, dealing with the guilt of the fight that she caused last night didn't really help that much. Especially since Tom was sitting next to her, softly humming to a song that was playing for the plane's passengers.

The dark-haired girl bowed her head in shame. _I should be ashamed_, she thought. _After everything I caused last night, and just like Tom said it could've been avoided. Stupid, me. . ._

Sooner than later the airplane began to take off. Amie held her breath and grabbed the armrest on hers and Tom's seat as her heartbeat picked up at a fast pace. Did she mention that she hated riding airplanes?

Closing her eyes, Amie tried to think of anything but the airplane. But it seemed absolutely futile.

She tried thinking of birds. But the birds made her think of the damned airplane.

She tried thinking of flowers. But the clouds looked like flowers sometimes, and thinking of clouds reminded her that she was surrounded by them, and that brought her back to the airplane.

She tried thinking of Sam. She hasn't spoken to her short friend in awhile. He loved to fly in airplanes-

Amie groaned. Thinking about other things wasn't really working out for her. She was about to give up and call it quits, just officially letting her fears get the better of her when she felt Tom's arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her closer to him.

Shocked, Amie opened her eyes and looked over at Tom who was smiling softly at her. It made her chest clench and her heart hurt.

"I remember you telling me that you hated riding on planes, so this must make you feel like a wreck then, hmm?" Oh, queue her chest tightening even more as her heart decides to tear itself apart.

Amie merely nodded and took this moment to heart, shoving her face into his offered shoulder, trying to block out the world around them. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let herself do that. Despite having such a huge fight last night Tom was being nice to her. He was still mad at her, that Amie could tell. It'd take a moron not to notice a change in Tom's usual cheery demeanor.

Amie half wished that he would still be cold and distant to her like he was last night. After their fight and after Amie returned to the bedroom, she expected him to come to bed not soon after, but he didn't return to her that night. She planned on apologizing to him when he came in for bed, but alas, he didn't show up. He stayed sleeping on the couch in the sitting room. Amie woke up early due to her alarm clock and found him sleeping on the couch, no blanket, just his coat.

She bit her lip thinking about it. She knew that she pushed it too far this time, especially since they'd been fighting and tense around each other for awhile. She knew she messed up when she pissed off a man who fought with her one day and smiled the next, just wanting to move passed it. But, that's not what happened. When she woke up she could tell that he was still upset, he didn't act like it didn't happen, if anything he acted like they were mere colleagues than a couple.

It hurt her, but she deserved it. To not have faith in Tom, thinking that he was actually childish enough to judge her based off of where she came from was absolutely, utterly juvenile.

Amie took a deep breath, breathing in Tom's lovely scent and sighed. She could only hope that they can move past this. _What am I thinking?_ she thought. Of course they'll move past this. They haven't spent the last seven months together for nothing.

"We're finally up in the air," Tom spoke to her. "so there's no need to be nervous for much longer. Try closing your eyes and sleeping a bit, we'll be in the States in no time."

Amie sighed, trying to think of something to say but couldn't think of the right thing. She just settled with nodding and doing as he said. And he was right, she fell asleep almost instantly on his shoulder.

She wanted to have a pleasant nap, but that proved to be pointless with the dream that she had. The dream itself was short but the message was rather large.

_Amie was sitting in front of her mother crying while Gabriella told her that she should've have gotten involved with a movie star. Amie cried, cried saying that Tom would never leave her because of a little fight, but her mom kept telling her the exact opposite. _

_The next thing she knew, Tom was at her side, shaking his head._

"_I'm disappointed in you, darling," he said as Amie's heart fell. "you're nothing what I thought you were. Just look at your family! Look how messed up they are!"_

"_But, Tom!" Amie's voice cracked as she cried out to him._

"_How can I love someone who comes from such a broken family? How can I be with someone whose family is so crushed beyond repair? I'm sorry, love, but I have to go now. I hope you're happy living back in the States."_

_Amie cried out to him several times. Telling him she's nothing like her mother or her family. She kept crying out that she loves him, that she would never be as broken as her family was. _

_But it was futile._

_Tom was gone._

_And she was now alone._

_The only thing she could hear was Tom's words echoing around her like it was on repeat._

"_I'm disappointed in you."_

"_Disappointed."_

"_Disappointed in you. . ."_

Amie woke to Thomas shaking her shoulder, telling her they arrived in Ohio and that they needed to get going. She nodded her head, which was still filled with those words that echoed in her dream, and stood up, ready to exit the blasted airplane.

They arrived at the hotel they planned on staying at and immediately went to lay down. Jet-lag really gets to you, especially when it's nearly three o'clock in the morning.

Tom and Amie barely spoke to one another, only when necessary, and slowly made their way to the bed. Amie wasn't very tired due to her dream that she had on the airplane. So she just laid there, listening to Tom's soft breathing while she curled up next to him, hoping that tomorrow things will be better.

Despite it being just a dream, she couldn't help but feel that fear of Tom breaking up with her because of her childishness. Amie turned around and lay on her side, looking at the sleeping form of Tom.

He looked so peaceful and content. Dreaming about things that she would never know about. She wondered what kind of world he was in at the moment. Where he was at and who he was with. Would he be talking to someone he knew, or a person that he's never met? Is the dream a good one, or a nightmare? Is he happy? She could only hope that it was.

Amie brought her hand up and lightly stroked his high cheekbones. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I've caused a lot of unwanted stress on you because I'm a moron." Tom began to stir but he didn't wake up. "I know I'm still young and I make mistakes, the same goes with you. But, please, whatever you do, don't think of me as one of those mistakes."

She lay there for a bit longer, just watching as the man slept, peaceful in his dreams. She hoped that he was having a better dream than she did. After all, he deserved sweet dreams. She couldn't help the tears that burned her eyes and fell down her face. She knew she was afraid, but she didn't want to be stupid again and think so rash like before.

Surely Tom wouldn't end their relationship with her because of a silly fight, despite how it turned out. They've gotten in fights before, one even lasted an entire day, so why should they let something like this get to them? They shouldn't, and Amie knew that.

Amie knew that Tom wouldn't break-up with her because of this. But she couldn't help but feel that fear that was dwelling in the pit of her stomach because of that damned dream she had.

That fear and sadness she felt when Tom walked away. The feeling of being alone, empty, and lost. She didn't want to feel like that again, not now, not ever. But even just the thought of that, and what she felt in her dream, was enough to bring more tears about.

Amie sighed and closed her eyes. They were beginning to become heavy with sleep despite her having a nap on the plane. She didn't want to think of such things anymore, she just wanted to sleep this off.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour but was really thirty-five minutes, sleep was beginning to take over. Her mind was beginning to grow foggy as sleep was settling itself inside her conscious with plans of taking her away to dreamland.

She was nearly sleep when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, bringing her closer to a hard body and a pair of lips plant a chaste kiss on her brow.

The girl smiled and buried her face into Tom's shoulder while he held her and began to drift off to sleep. But not before she felt her chest tighten because of a few simple words that Tom had whispered in her ear.

"_It'll be okay._"

* * *

_So, is everyone ready for the world to end next week? (Just to let you know, I'm merely jesting when I wrote that. I don't believe in doomsday.)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Oh-ho-ho, I am sorry for the late update, it's been nearly a month and I'm sorry. Things have been down-right tiring for me. I was at the hospital for several days with my gran, but everything's fine._

_**Anon:**__ Thank you, sweatpea, and here's an update!_

_**Loki-lover**__: Don't worry, love. I plan to finish this story and even continue it with a sequel._

_**Yaoigirl4ever**__: I'm glad that it didn't end, haha._

_**Guest**__: Oh, yes, Tom's all yours.—winky face, winky face—With a bow on top of his head or no? And thank you, darling. I'm glad that you like it!_

_**Guest #2**: Thank you, thank you. Here's an update, finally.  
_

_**Fangirl'd**: Here you go, darling. I know it's been awhile since I last updated, and I'm sorry. I'll try to be quicker with the future chapters.  
_

* * *

It was cold and rainy in central Ohio but that's expected considering that it's nearly the middle of December, though Amie wasn't sure about the rain. Wasn't it supposed to snow in the winter? Not rain. But what did she know about the weather tactics of other states. She's from Michigan.

Amie was sitting in the back seat of a taxi with Tom on her left as she had her face pressed against the cold glass, making clouds with her breath on the window. Things weren't really any better than they were the night before with her and Tom. He still acted as if they were colleagues and not a couple.

Once again, she deserved whatever treatment Tom was giving her, but that doesn't mean she was supposed to like it. Though she supposed she'd have to grit her teeth and live through it.

She sighed and stole a quick glance at Tom who sat across from her. He was wearing his winter jacket and a scarf with gloves because of the cold. They were on their way to Ohio State University for her brother's award banquet, so both of them were dressed up in nice clothes. Amie choose a simple emerald-green dress that stopped just above the knees and wore a pair of black tights with it. Tom on the other hand decided to dress up in a snazzy suit with classy bow-tie to go along with his attire. Amie had to roll her eyes playfully at that.

He was taking an interest in the world outside just as Amie was just doing. It seemed like it'd be forever before they finally got over this fight, and try as she might, but the poor girl's beginning to become a bit paranoid. She's afraid that the one, stupid fight they had kind of ruined everything. But then again, it would've been Amie's fault for being so immature and ignorant.

She closed her grey eyes and tried to wish away all the bad tension that's going on between the two at the moment. But no matter how hard she may try, it doesn't really help anything.

Not long after Amie's little musings they arrived at the OSU campus just a block away from where they were to meet up with Christopher.

Amie opened the door, but not before paying the cabbie the fair, much to Tom's disagreement, and stepped out of the taxi. Both she and Tom were instantly hit with a wall of icy rain that the wind blew around.

Tom walked up beside Amie and held his arm out to her, smiling. The girl couldn't help but grin shyly back at him and accept his offer as they walked down the sidewalk to the OSU main building. It didn't take them long to reach the entrance to the banquet, so Amie pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her brother asking where he was.

Just as she sent the text she spotted her mother's curly, dark hair in the crowd, and inwardly grimaced.

Amie's phone beeped, signaling she received a text. Looking back at her phone, she was a little surprised to see that her brother text her back as fast as he did. The text said that he was in the john, she rolled her eyes and told him to find their mother, that's where she would be.

Sighing, she stuck her phone back in her coat pocket and pulled on Tom's arm, pointing over to where her mother stood. "That's my mother, Gabriella, over there. Do you want to meet her now?"

Tom looked down at the girl on his arm and noticed the hesitation in her voice and gave her a condescending smirk. "Don't worry, darling, I'm a hell of a charmer," he told her with a wink. Instantly, some of her nerves were slightly settled from such a small gesture, though she rolled her eyes at his ego.

Amie smirked back and said, "I'll take your word for it then." And with that, the duo made their way over to the elderly woman who was conversing with another man.

"Mom?" Amie spoke up when they reached her. Gabriella turned around and gave a bright smile at her daughter and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Amie, it's about time you got here!" her southern accent filled the air. "I was beginning to think you wasn't comin'!"

Amie smiled wearily at her mother's charming façade, but put on her own and just simply shrugged. "I've never been down in Ohio, so I kind of got a little lost," she said. "But this," she gestured to the man on her left, "is Tom."

Tom put on a huge smile and held his hand out to Gabriella who took it without a moment's hesitation. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Baron," he shook her hand. "I'm Tom Hiddleston, Amie's boyfriend."

Gabriella scoffed. "Call me that again and I'll havta hurt ya!" she joked. "Just call me Gabriella if you want to, Mr. _Loki_."

Tom chuckled awkwardly but didn't say anything to her little pet name and turned back to Amie. She shot him an apologetic smile and then said to her mother, "Mom, have you seen Chris yet?"

Gabriella nodded over somewhere to her left then said, "I saw him somewhere over there, talking to one of his professors or something a few hours ago," then she added, "but, I do want to have a word with you, Amie." Her mother told her.

Amie nodded and turned to Tom, who in turn nodded his head and gave a smile.

"I think I'll go mingle with the others," he told her before giving her a wink and a curt nod towards Gabriella's direction then walking off.

Amie sighed, wishing that he would just come back over to her so _they_ could talk instead of the predictable conversation she's about to have with her mother. Turning back around and facing the said person, she was welcomed into her mother's tiny arms and a small chuckle.

"I haven't seen you in nearly a year." Gabriella said. "We hardly talk anymore and I feel awful about that."

Amie smiled and squeezed her mother back, enjoying the feel of a mother's embrace. "Yeah, I know," she told her, "things have been really, really busy for me in the past several months, you know?"

They pulled apart and Gabriella smiled at her daughter, but then frowned as she just realized something. "I haven't been the best mother here lately, either."

Amie was about to open her mouth to say something but her mother cut her off before adding, "Let's go over here where it's not so crowded," she said, directing her child over to a set of chairs off in a corner. "Plus I need to sit down, my feet are killin' me in this heels!"

The girl laughed and sat down next to her mother saying, "That's why I wore flats today, mom." She smiled, sticking her right foot out, wiggling it to prove her point.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of _'what a tomboy.'_

For the first time since she had last seen her mother, Amie smiled at the said person, taking the time to get a good look at the women who bore and raised her.

Not much had changed in the past months that she's been gone. Her mother still had her dark hair, slightly curled and halfway down her back. Amie looked a lot like her mother but she had some qualities of her father too. Gabriella had light green eyes whilst Amie inherited her father's grey eyes. Amie had black hair just like her mother, but it was pin straight just like her father's (if he had long hair.)

Gabriella had a Spanish look to her while Amie looked like a bleached carbon copy of her mother. Her father was English whose own father had actually been from England. So, Amie kind of took after her father when it came to her pale skin tone and such.

Amie frowned at the thought of her father, Kendrick Baron. She hasn't seen him since she graduated high school three years ago. She didn't talk much about him due to the fact that it only made her upset when doing so, but he's a soldier who's been over at Iraq for six years now, only coming home for a holiday once in a few years. She had been lucky when her father told her he'd be able to make it to her graduation.

For the longest time now, Amie's been angry with her father for a very childish reason. He chose to go into the army when she was only fourteen years old on his own accord. It may seem like an honor to go fight for your country but when you're only a little girl just beginning to be a lady, when you need your father the most — it's rough. So, Amie blamed him and called him awful names (even though she's never said it to him or anyone else for that matter) which she regrets to this day.

"So, tell me, sweetheart," Gabriella began, bringing Amie out of her little rant, "how did you meet you-know-who?"

Amie's eyebrows pulled together. _Why is she speaking in cryptic messages?_ she though. Then she looked around and noticed that there was a group of women not only seven feet from them who could easily eavesdrop on them, especially when Tom Hiddleston's mentioned.

"Mom, you make me think of Voldemort when you say 'you-know-who', you know." Amie laughed.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Well, you did go your entire childhood obsessed with those damned books," she began, "why am I not surprised you'd say somethin' like that?" She finished throwing her hands up slightly in an exaggerating way.

Amie snorted. "Well, if you must know, _Voldie _and I met on set."

Gabriella's eyebrow raised at her daughter's pet name for Tom, but she ignored it and went on. "I figured that, but _how_ did you meet with him? Did you walk up to him or did he approach you?"

Amie sighed. "Why does it matter?" she groaned out.

"Because we haven't talked about it before, and, the way a man approaches you tells you why he's doin' it." Gabriella winked at her.

The girl frowned. "You're still not convinced that Tom's only it this for his entertainment, are you?"

Gabriella sighed, looking away before bringing her green eyes to meet with her daughter's grey ones. "At first that's what I thought, but bein' together seven months seems like a lot of work for just foolin' around."

Amie crossed her arms, smirked and faked smugness. "Told you, now didn't I?"

The older women slapped her daughter's arm playfully. "Don't get cocky, Amie."

"Cocky about what?" a familiar voice boomed behind the said cocky person. Amie smiled brightly as she turned around and pulled the owner of the voice into a large bear hug. "Who's getting cocky?"

"Christopher!" She squealed as her brother squeezed her back.

He laughed a bit before pulling back and examining his little sister. "Well, I daresay, Amie, that it seems you've grown up a bit since the last time I saw you."

Amie rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd say that."

Christopher grinned and stepped back, looking around a bit. "So," he began, "where's this boyfriend mom keeps telling me about, huh?"

Amie switched from standing on her right foot to standing on her left, looking around a bit nervous. _Speaking of, where is he? _even she wondered where Tom was at the moment.

It was then that Amie wanted to smack herself in the forehead. Not once since her and her mother walked away had she glanced around and tried to find Tom or see how he was doing.

Oh, now she felt really bad. "I'm not really sure, to be honest," she began, "he was just over there, I think."

Chris snorted. "Only you'd lose a human being, and an adult at that."

Amie smacked her brother's stomach before scowling at him. She then turned back to the crowd, searching for a certain dark, curly-haired, tall-as-hell male, and almost instantly her own grey eyes fell upon brilliant blue ones that were on the other side of the room, just beyond the mass of people.

Tom looked at her from halfway across the lobby, holding a glass filled with whatever and took a drink, but not before a smirk played on to his thin lips as he gave her a wink.

_Oh-ho-ho_, Amie thought. _Please, everyone excuse me for a second while I restart my heart._ His winks and his smirks haven't affected her that much since they began dating. Amie figures it's because of the fight they've been stuck in is making her notice the tiny things Thomas does that once used to take her breath away. Nonetheless, she was thankful that she was noticing those little things.

A smile twitched at the corners of her mouth despite the red tint to her cheeks as she waved at _Sir I-Smirk-A lot_ over to where she sat. She noticed the very dense crowd in the lobby area, which separated the two like a wall of human bodies. She rose an eyebrow in his direction, giving him a silent question, asking if he was able to move through the thick crowd.

Tom just shot back a cocky smirk_—surprise, surprise— _as if excepting her silent challenge, and began to walk through the people confidently with his head held high.

Amie watched as Tom moved his way through the crowed with a wide confident grin across his face, weaving past several guest who was not watching what they were doing. She had to cough a bit and bite her lip to cover her laugh that threatened to erupt. Something about watching Tom avoid the other guest while trying to act cocky was something funny.

Christopher and Gabriella finally took note of the male that was moving his way through the thick crowd and both let out a tiny chuckle.

"I'm assuming that's him?" Chris asked, though the answer was fairly obvious. Amie didn't respond, but smirk at Thomas as he finally made his way over here.

"Well. . ." Tom began, "that was something interesting." he laughed it off as if it was nothing.

"Yeah, well, there's a lot of people to support tonight," Chris piped up, reaching his hand out for Tom to shake. "Christopher Baron, Amie's brother. Nice to meet you, Tom."

Tom smiled had taken Christopher's offered hand. "Pleasure's all mine, I assure you. I've always wanted to meet who Amie grew up with."

"To be honest," Chris spoke up as he dropped Tom's hand, "I'd rather us meet elsewhere besides in this cramped place."

Tom chuckled. "It is crowded here, isn't it?"

"All for a good cause, I suppose. I don't really want to be here tonight, but my professors insisted." Chris laughed. "Honestly, I'd rather them send me my award through the mail."

"Oh, that reminds me, congratulations on your award."

Christopher shrugged it off. "Eh, wasn't anything special."

"'Wasn't anything special'?" Gabriella threw in. "You're getting an award for four years worth of studying. How is that nothing special?"

Christopher just shrugged and smiled. "Mom, it's not like I cured all the types of cancer, I just studied for four years."

Gabriella shook her head and stood up. "Well, Amie, Tom, Christopher," she threw a pointed look at the latter, "I'm going off now. I'll be back in time before they give you your award, Chris."

"Alright, mom," Chris said. "Be careful and don't drink a lot."

Gabriella curled her nose in a similar fashion that Amie does. "Drink too much, my ass!" she snorted before walking off.

Amie laughed and looked at Tom, who was now sitting down where Gabriella once sat. She wondered how he got there without her knowing, but Chris brought her attention back to him.

"Well," he said, taking a glance around him, "I best be off as well. Professor Anderson wanted to speak with me sometime tonight, and who am I to deny him such an honor?" he joked.

Amie rolled her eyes. "What honor?"

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed. "I'll see you around, Amie, Tom?" he asked, looking at the both of them.

"Well, yeah, idiot." Amie tossed in, while Tom nodded. Chris snapped his fingers, giving them a wink and was off. Amie let out a breath that felt as if it was held captive for more than a few seconds. She supposed she felt a bit better now that Tom has finally met her family. At least that was now off of her shoulders. But, now she had to deal with Thomas. . .

"Your family's interesting," Tom finally spoke up. Amie looked over at him as he scooted his seat closer to hers. "Your mother's a lot like you, you know?" Amie's brow furrowed. _Well_, she thought. _Haven't heard that in a while._ Tom spoke up again when he saw her confusion. "You both do similar things, like how you scrunch up your noses, and especially your cocky, smart arse responses." He laughed, Amie actually joined in.

"Well, I suppose so," she added.

"You do look a lot like your mother,"

"Mom has green eyes while I have grey,"

"Doesn't mean you don't look like her," said Tom while he finally sat directly next to her. "Now, you and your brother look-alike as well." He said with a laugh.

Amie thought on that for a bit. She's never really thought about how much they look-alike. Of course Chris took after their father, Kendrick, having the same hair color and eyes color, but he inherited their mother's tan skin.

Amie scrunched up her nose. "I suppose so, then." She repeated and Tom laughed. The girl smiled at that. It's the first time she's heard him laugh since their fight.

Tom chuckled and wrapped his arm around Amie's shoulders, bringing her closer to his body. She blushed at the hardly intimate gesture, but took advantage of the moment and leaned into the him. It's little things like this that causes butterflies to fly around in her stomach that Amie misses.

"I really don't understand why you were so afraid of me meeting them," he said, speaking about her family, "they're actually really decent people."

Amie sighed, memories of their fight flashing through her mind. "I'm sorry."

Tom shrugged. "We all have those moments when we're afraid and do something ridiculous. I remember what you said months back when your mum stopped talking to you, you kind of painted a bad picture of her and I didn't want to think of her like that until I met her for myself.

"I really don't see anything wrong with her, though she was a bit flirty with me. And your brother is someone who should be admired, studying what he's studying and all." Tom sighed. "Meeting them made me think about why you painted them to look bad, especially your mother. You should not be embarrassed of them, Amie."

Amie sighed again, and nodded her head. "I'm not embarrassed of my brother, and I'm not really embarrassed of my mother. It's just that I was afraid that she'd make you feel unwelcome and such. She's done it before to my past friends and it didn't want it to happen to you, too."

"So, you start of pointless fight instead of telling me this from the start?" Amie flinched at the tone Tom took with her and slowly looked up into his eyes. She nearly fell out of her chair when she noticed the smirk that played at his lips and his eyes that shone with amusement.

She let out a breathless laugh and shook her head. "It was very stupid of me, but I was afraid if I told you then you'd think I was acting childish. But it didn't really help none, did it?"

Tom pursed his lips and shook his head. "No, it didn't," he said, then added a bit of a smug tone in his voice, "in fact, it made you look even more childish. So childish I thought it was going to have to put you back in school like when you were a little girl." He finished with a grin.

Amie rolled her eyes and laughed, then added a bit more serious. "I really am sorry, Tom."

The man nodded his head and leaned in, kissing Amie on her brow. "I'm aware, I knew when you actually apologized the first time. But, I did a tactic that my mother used to pull on me: act like I was until I saw fit to actually break it to you that I wasn't. It makes you think about what you did and what you said."

Amie frowned at what he just said, but saw the meaning to it. "I deserved it."

Tom laughed and pulled her tighter against him. "I only did it to you for a few days, mum used to do it to me for a month, sometimes longer."

The area around them was quiet for a minute until Tom's sneeze broke the silence. He played it off as if he meant to do that when Amie excused him. She laughed and shook her head, burying her nose in Tom's shoulder for the time being. "So, you were never mad at me?"

She felt Tom shake his head. "At first I was upset with you, but after sleeping on it I suppose my anger died down. But I wanted you to understand why I would be upset about what you said."

"Believe me, I understood."

"Did you?"

"Yes, you were kind enough to introduce me to your mother, but when you had a chance to meet mine, I didn't want you to. It most likely made you feel as if I were ashamed of you, or didn't think you were good enough to meet my mom. It was stupid, I know, and I'm really sorry."

They sat there for a moment or two before. Amie thinking over about what she said and Tom taking in what he heard. The girl was about to speak up again, but Tom beat her to the punch. "You do look really lovely in that dress. Beautiful, actually."

Amie blushed but muttered a 'thank you'. But the moment was ruined with another one of Tom's sneezes.

"Do you think it's something that's in the air, you know, what's making you sneeze?" Amie offered up.

Tom shrugged, but not after sneezing again, and said, "It's possible,"

"Do you want to go outside for a bit then?" she asked him, grimacing at his sneeze.

Tom nodded his head and Amie stood them up, weaving their way through the crowed, which was less thick than it was a while ago. Once they made it outside, Amie was thankful that the rain and wind died down as the stood underneath of the small tent just outside of the doors. Tom sniffed and breathed in the air, but that only caused him to sneeze again.

"Bloody hell, then!" he cursed.

Amie laughed while rubbing his back. "Oh, don't start with that, now. It's only a bit of sneezing."

Tom shook his head. "No, it's not only that. But I feel a bit under the weather."

Amie frowned. "Do you think you're getting sick? Because Joss will kill me if I bring you back sick."

Tom rolled his eyes before chuckling. "Even if I am sick it wouldn't be your fault, love. I'm sure that I'm fine, so don't worry."

She ignored him and grabbed his coat collar, pulling him down so she could check his temperature, pressing her lips to his forehead. "You don't really feel all that hot, but you do feel clammy," she said after she pulled away.

"I honestly don't feel all that bad, just slightly bad." He grinned.

"Tom, if you're not feeling well and want to go back to the hotel just tell me and we'll go."

He shook his head and placed an arm around her waist. "You're here for your brother and I won't let you miss his award because of me."

Amie shrugged off his touch and stood in front of him. "I think it'll be fine if I missed him just walking across a stage, even he said he didn't want to be here. Anyway, he'll understand if I leave, he won't hold it against me or you."

Tom huffed and Amie's heart sped up a bit. _What if this leads to another fight?_ she thought. They just got over their last fight and she didn't want to start another.

"Amie, I'm fine, let's just go back inside, okay?" Tom offered up his arm for her to take.

Without wanting to cause another argument, Amie simply nodded and took a hold of Tom's arm and then went inside, but not before Tom sneezed again, making Amie frown.

She glanced up at Tom and took in his paler features and the weary look in his eyes. He was defiantly getting sick._ This ought to be fun, _she thought.

* * *

_Once again, I'm sorry for the very late update. _

_But, I'll make it up to you by accepting one-shots for those of you would like to have one! I'll write a one-shot for the following fandoms: Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Avengers/Thor, Lord of the Rings, etc. . .I also write for several celebrities and several anime shows/manga, but I don't really feel like listing all them that I've read/watched, so just PM me with a title and I'll see if I can work with it._

_But, if you want a one-shot that's not listed don't hesitate to ask me about it! Just PM me with your request or leave it in a review—though I'd rather it be a PM so you can tell me exactly what you'd like to read. __**Plus**__! I'll even do one-shots with Amie and Tom! That'd be perfect for those who'd love to read either pure fluff, cute, or steamy, smutty stories._

_Come on now, don't be shy! I'll write about anything (besides anything that's sick and inhumane) with ratings ranging from K-M! It's my treat for not updating in a long time._


	23. Author's Note

_I realized I haven't updated in months and I hate to get you guys excited when you read this note (most of you are probably thinking it's a chapter update.) _

_But I did want to confirm that I haven't given up on Close Your Eyes at all, so that's not the reason for my absence. To be honest, at first I just needed a huge break because my life kind of took a stressful turn. I started writing out the chapter but I only have four pages written and just can't really find the motivation to complete it just yet. I'm in little funk right now._

_I wanted to inform you all that there will be an update. When? I'm not 100% positive. My internet got shut off so that's a huge downer. I'm at the hospital right now with my grandmother, so that's how I'm accessing wi-fi. _

_I can't promise an update anytime soon because, like I said, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update it. My mammaw's in the hospital right now and she's not doing so well, and I like to put my actual life before my love of writing fan-fiction-especially when it comes to loved ones._

_But I'm sorry I haven't updated in months. I really am. I know how it feels to have your favorite story on hold or completely abandoned. Like I've stated before, I don't know when I'll update, but I promise I won't abandon this story._

_I'm going to go now because it's like five in the morning and I'm tired as titty-shit. Plus I'm about to throw the damn monitor out of the room. It's been beeping for well over thirty minutes now and I've already told the over-night nurse._

_I'm not asking for you guys to take sympathy for me, actually I'd rather you voice your actual opinions on this matter. It's understandable because I'm being a lazy-ass. Plus I don't like pity._

_Well, I'll be off now. Once again, I'm sorry for my absence, I really am. I'll pour acid on my belly for punishment._

_Mucho love, chiefs._


	24. Chapter 23

_I am very, very, incredibly sorry for this pitifully late update. I know a lot of you thought that I forgot all about this story or thought I was giving up on it, but that was never the case. I just really needed a break from writing—from everything. I'm not going to sit and complain, but my life hasn't been the peachiest and writer's block was setting in. But now I'm back, so don't worry! _

_And I'm sorry that there has been a lot of one-shots that you've required that I haven't touched, but don't worry, I will write them out for you all eventually._

_**Yaoigirl4ever**__: You make me feel so guilty because I haven't updated in months. I haven't abandoned it, I promise. _

_**Mithrandir**__: That honestly made me smile. You are too sweet, thank you, hun._

_**Sexy:**__ Thank you! Sherlock one-shot, eh? I'll need more detail, please._

_**Lizzy**__: YOU WOULD. _

_**Guest: **__I know it's been forever since I last updated, and I'm sorry. But hopefully I'll be able to keep a regular update schedule this time!_

_**Trolling4Hiddles**__: I'm sorry! —_ gets on hands and knees _—_ _I really am!_

_**Lokitty81:**__ You're a doll, thank you. And yes, my grammy's fine now. Hah, my username comes from my Elvish name Eruthiawen. I just like to twist my name around every now and then._

_Now, hopefully I'll update with a nice, regular schedule like most of you fancy-pancy fanfic writers out there. But I can't promise anything. There's just a hell of a lot going on at the moment and things just get in the way. So, once again, I can't promise anything, but I'll try my hardest._

_Also, I'm doing another POV change, again. This chapter will be in Amie's point-of-view._

* * *

"I told you that you were getting sick!" I yelled to Tom whilst having my nose buried in my copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. He was currently moaning around in bed, sicker than a damned dog apparently. The cold Ohio weather had evidently gotten to him during our short stay there — I'm not surprised, I did tell him to wear warmer clothes whenever he went outside, but does he ever listen? No, Tom Hiddleston _never _listens.

"Oh, dear, my head hurts. . . ." I heard him groan from the bedroom. I smirked to myself at how helpless and childish he sounded; and his whiny tone didn't really help him any since is voice was nasally as was due to his cold. Honestly, it was too cute.

"Tommy, baby," I cooed, "do you want me to come in there and rub your tum-tum?"

I heard him scoff. "Not my _tum-tum_, but my back would suffice." He croaked out.

I rolled my eyes and closed my book, tearing myself away from the story of Scout and Jem and Boo Radley. "I'll be there in a minute," I called back to him as I sat the book down on the coffee table. I stood up to stretch my spine, sighing at the nice warm atmosphere the apartment gave off.

We got back from our trip to Ohio a week ago, and—thankfully—everything's been going perfect between Tom and I. Even after meeting my mother and such, it's like a new step had been taken in our relationship if I'm being honest. You know what I'm talking about? How you thought you were comfortable with someone before, but there was always something that you kept from them out of fear? After telling Tom about my mother it's like a weight was lifted off my shoulders for the time being. It was a sweet relief. A sweet, _sweet _relief.

"Amie!" Tom moaned from the other room again, his voice sounded smothered, so he must've had his face buried in the pillow.

"Coming!" I hollered back, picking my feet up and walking to the room where our sweet, sick **adult **actor whimpered like a child.

I kicked the door open and found Tom laying on the opposite end of the bed, covers pulled up to his neck. His face was flushed from his low-grade fever and his closed eyes were puffy from coughing and sneezing, while his lips were parted slightly due to the fact that his nose was stuffed and he needed to breath. "You look adorable right now, did you know that?" I smirked from the doorway with a mocking tone.

Tom cracked a swollen, brilliant blue eye open and gave a lazy smirk. "Then come over here and rub my back for me since I'm so adorable when I'm miserable," he drawled, his voice thick from his cold.

I let out a soft laugh and made my way over to the bed. "Honestly," I began as I sat down and pulled the covers back a bit, revealing Tom's white tee-shirt, "you're acting childish."

He smiled before laying his head back down on the pillow, "I'm an actor, I'm supposed to act."

My hands found there way up the back of his shirt, causing me to hiss slightly at his feverish skin, and Tom wince at my cold touch. "Jesus, you're burning up." I mumbled as I began to rub at his tense muscles, making him groan out and relax a bit more.

"Hmm," he hummed in satisfaction, "I think it's gotten worse."

"You think?" I cracked an eyebrow.

"I do," he coughed.

I lolled my head to the side. "Then go to the hospital."

He shook his head, and I must say, a sick Hiddles is an adorable Hiddles. "I don't think it's that bad yet, so we'll put that off for now," he wheezed out.

I shook my head even though he can't really see it. "I think you need to go," I say. "Joss is already bummed out finding his evil Loki — that finally returned — is a sick Loki." Tom tried to laugh but it sounded more like a nasty wheeze than anything. "See, you sound horrible and need some medical treatment, Thomas."

I felt, rather than heard, Tom sigh, the sides of his chest expanding a bit as his back risen slightly before falling back down. He was debating on actually going to the doctor or not. I can understand why he doesn't want to go, it's not that complicated to work out in your mind why. Tom's famous and any public action he takes will not only be documented by every reporter, but he'll be swarmed by fans.

Regardless, he needs to go.

"Listen," I murmur quietly, pressing the palms of my hands against his shoulder blades and pushing up against the muscle, "I know why you don't wanna go," I started out softly, "but, really—" I pressed harder down on his back causing him to hiss, "—you need to stop being so damn stubborn and go to the hospital." I finalized my statement by putting a bit of my weight onto his back when I pressed my palms against his muscles again.

Tom flinched at my touch but didn't comment on it. Instead he just sighed because he knew I was right.

"But it's just a cold!" he whined. "It's not like it's the flu or something. . . ."

I rolled my eyes again. "It could very well be, you never know."

Tom pulled himself up, causing me to scoot back a bit on the bed. He turned his head toward my direction, locking blue with grey. He had a scowl on his face as a frown tugged on his thin lips. "I don't want to go."

"Too bad," I deadpanned, holding my chin up to show that I'm serious.

His scowl deepened. "You can't make me go, Amie."

I smirked. "Do you wanna test that theory out, Thomas?"

"I'm six-foot-two, you're five-foot-six."

"The taller you are the harder you fall."

"The smaller the person, the easier they are to control."

"Small people move faster than larger people."

"Doesn't matter, I have longer legs."

"Long legs that I won't hesitate to kick."

"You're cruel, you know that?" Tom spoke, turning cocking his head to the side.

I smiled a bit. "You're still going."

* * *

"Sam!" I yelled, running up to my sandy-haired friend. After hearing his name, Sam turned around and looked at my running form, his face twisting in fear, knowing what was coming. I couldn't help it, I haven't seen this guy in literally forever. So I didn't hold back as I ran up to him — well, more like jumped on him — and squeezed his body close to mine in a friendly hug.

Sam gasped, took a step few steps back, adjusting to the weight being thrown on him, and choked out a reply. "A-Amie!" he hollered in surprise and irritation. "Jesus, don't just jump on a man like that!"

I rolled my eyes and let go, "I haven't seen you in coon's ages, what do you expect?"

He grinned at me and shook his head. "You're an idiot, we spoke last week, remember?"

I waved my hand in the air in dismissal to his comment and turned on my heel, heading to my tent. "Yeah, yeah, but talking and seeing are two different things, dumbass."

I heard Sam chuckle behind me as we both stepped into my not-so-cold tent. It's been awhile since I've been in this old thing, several_several _weeks actually. Like I said in the beginning of this chapter — wink, wink —, Tom and I returned at least a week ago, and both of us . . . Well, I should say one of us considering Tom's still sick, but anyway, I'm just now returning back to work. I made Tom go to the hospital last night, and like I said, he had the flu, not a cold. So, he's stuck in his apartment for the time being, much to Joss's dismay.

"How was Ohio?" I heard Sam ask, snapping me away from my thoughts.

I thought for a moment, thinking of the right word. "Eventful to say the least." Upon me remembering something, I whirled around at him and smirked, "I heard through the grapevine that you're seeing a new girl," I asked mockingly, putting on my best you-can't-bullshit-me face, "who is she?"

Sam smirked back, not the slightest bit thrown off by my attitude. "Well, her name is Molly—"

"—sounds cute."

"—and she's adorable—"

"—I think I established that."

"—plus she's a nurse."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he raised an eyebrow.

"What's her last name?"

"I'm not sure yet," he laughed.

"You don't know her last name?" I deadpanned.

"Well, we just met a week ago, it'd be kinda awkward to be like, 'OH HAY GURL, WAT'S YO LAST NAME SO I CAN LIKE KNOW?'" he imitated his best gay/ganster voice possible, which had me snorting in laughter.

"You're an idiot!" I choked out. "There's nothing wrong with asking her last name, you know."

"Excuse me if I want to give off the cool-guy impression. You know, the kind that's like, 'I don't need to know your name, babe, but I like you.'"

I rolled my eyes again. Sam playing off the cool-guy act was hilarious. Then, something popped up in my head. "Whatever happened to that one girl you met while at your friend's wedding?"

"Hmm? I stopped talking to her weeks ago." he told me. "Where've you been? Off in Wonderland?"

I sighed, sitting down on the chair in front of the vanity. "Evidently." I looked around the small cramped tent, a piece of folded paper catching my eye, making my mood drop tenfold.

"Hey, Sam," I started, turning around to face my tanned friend. "Can I ask you for advice?"

He raised a brow, but nodded his head in conformation nonetheless. I looked down at my folded hands that sat on my lap, my chest feeling heavy with this topic I'm about to talk about.

"You know how I've always wanted to be a photographer, right?"

I still didn't look up at Sam, but I heard him mutter a 'yeah'.

"Before I came here to work for this movie, I sent in an application to PRATT University, hoping to get accepted so I could take classes there. And. . . ." I trailed off.

"And. . . ?"

"Well, I was accepted." This time I looked up at Sam and his face broke out into a large grin, clapping his hands.

"That's awesome, Amie!"

"That's not it, though." Sam's grin fell slightly, but didn't disappear.

"Then what is it?"

I shrugged, my mind twisting and turning over different thoughts at once. "It's good news, honestly. But, I haven't replied to them yet."

"Why's that?" he asked me, crossing his arms over his chest.

I looked back down at my lap, where my hands were now wearing themselves out from my nervous rubbing. "Because, if I reply, then they'll expect me to immediately transfer to the school, and I don't think I wanna do that right now."

"Because of Tom?" _Oh, how right you are, dear friend._

I nodded and looked back up at Sam, who had a frown on his face. "I want to, I really do, but I can't leave him. But they're offering me a full scholarship and free housing, and this is a once in a lifetime chance here, but I can't leave him!" I blurted out all at once, making me take a deep breath.

Sam shook his head, but didn't say anything. Which was the worse thing he could do. My heart was hurting, telling me to go two separate ways and I need my friend to comfort me. I needed him to laugh at my behavior and tell me I figure something out, or tell me that it's alright. . . but he's not.

_Don't do this, Sam._

_Say something._

Just when the silence was getting unbearable, Sam spoke up, but he didn't use a friendly tone like I wanted him to, his voice was full of something—

"So, you're willing to throw away your dream just for a guy who has already reached his?

—_his voice was filled with __**disappointment**__._

My heart crashed and my eyes began burning.

An angry Sam I could handle.

An upset Sam is easy to deal with.

But a disappointed Sam, especially towards _me_, was like taking an ice cycle and stabbing it through my veins, causing my heart to stop.

I felt pathetic, big, fat hot tears run down my face as I quickly covered them with my hands. God, I hate crying, it makes me feel so stupid. But I can't help it, my heart hurts to bad.

I heard Sam sigh before he walked over to me, placing his hand on my bowed head. "I just honestly think you should just follow your dreams and everything will be magical." he said in a dream-like voice.

I had to chuckle, my tears beginning to subside. "I just don't know, Sam, I really don't. I want to go so bad, but I don't want to leave Tom."

I pulled my hands away and dried my face, but still not looking at Sam, who had removed his hand. "Is there a deadline for when you have to reply?"

I nodded, my stomach twisting again. "Yeah, tomorrow."

* * *

_I know, I know. This is my shortest chapter yet, and I'm sorry for that. I promise the next chapter will be much longer! _

_Also, I'd like to thank every single one of my readers for giving me their patience when I needed it the most. Honestly, thank you all._

_-Eruthiawenie_


End file.
